


Should have told you sooner.

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Attempt at smut, Bar West, Homophobia, Hospital, Jealous Aaron, Jealously, M/M, Robert’s crush, new hobbies, reunion?, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: What if Robert didn’t notice Aaron in Bar West and he went home with Mike instead?Set in February 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m rubbish with titles! 
> 
> I wanted to write Robert and Mike liking each other without being interrupted by anyone. 
> 
> I just really want to see nervous, shy, Robert with a bit of a crush. 
> 
> Also I’m sorry about the smut part, I’m really bad about writing smut.

“ Come back to main if you like?” Mike speaks sounding unsure. “ - have few drinks or whatever? “ Robert looks at him still not sure what to do, so Mike goes in to make a joke, to at least break off the awkwardness. “ Garry’s a really good listener. “ Robert frowns because who the hell is Garry?   
“ - my dog remember? “ both men laugh a little, till Mike moves closer to Robert. “ you were gonna call me right? “ Robert can feel his hot air on his skin and god he just wants to kiss him there and then. 

“ yeh. Yeh of course. “ Mike nods as he walks to his mates that he’ll be leaving without them. 

Robert is basically freaking out because he hasn’t been with anyone since the break up and he still feels like he is betraying Aaron. But then they agreed they were only friends, will ever only be friends. They let each other go on Christmas Day, Aaron has moved on, he is even moving his boyfriend in the home Robert built for them. So, maybe it is time for Robert to finally move on as well because it just seems sad that he is holding onto hope, onto love, when it has died out. 

——————————- 

“ Where’s Robert gone? “ panicky Aaron rushed to the group of women, who were still dancing on the dance floor. 

Victoria turns around and frowns at him. “ Why? Your with Alex, your sure you want to be seen with your ex husband? “ 

He feels a twinge of sadness at the name of ex husband, he still sees Robert as his husband. Even over all these months that have gone by. “ I’ve broken up with Alex. I just need to kno- “ 

Vanessa in her drunken state buts in not noticing Aaron looking panicky at all. “ He’s pulled with that Mike bloke. Ay Aa-ron he’s finally moved on, he won’t be after you anymore will he? “ She giggles as she takes more swigs out of her glass. 

Aaron’s eyes widen, his chest tighten feels like it is about to explode. He runs out of the nightclub ignoring their calls after him. He looks around the street till he spots it, spots them, kissing against the wall, hands everywhere, feeling each others skin, feeling someone else who isn’t him. He then sees them pull a part and walk down the street together till they fade in the darkness. Aaron stands there feeling heartbroken, he’s too late, he has lost his husband forever only because he couldn’t express his feelings sooner. He gets a taxi back to the Mill walks into the house feeling numb, until he is in bed and let’s the tears fall freely. 

——————————- 

Robert hears footsteps behind him it’s Mike, he feels his chest and stomach go all funny. He feels like a teenager again. He clears his throat as he takes the man in. “ you told your mates then? “ 

Mike nods his head as he leans against the wall. “ Yeh. They won’t be expecting me all night.” Mike speaks flirty as he leans in for a kiss, Robert’s shocked, surprised even, for 2 minuets, before his brain kicks into gear and he responds tongue clashing with each other’s, lips going numb, hands feeling each other’s bodies and hair. They both pull away, both panting for air, both smiling. 

Mike smiles as he leans in for another soft kiss. “ you want to go to mine? “ 

Robert smiles as well whilst speaking. “ thought you never ask. “ both men walk down the street to the taxis get ready for the drive to Mikes house. 

When they get to Mikes they fumbled out of the taxi as they’re rushing to get inside. Messy kisses whilst walking to the door, feeling tight around the jeans. “ I want to fuck you so badly. “ Robert speaks with lust, grabbing Mikes jeans to pull him closer, as he sucks on Mikes neck. 

He moves his neck to expose it more and he moans before speaking. “ Best hurry up then.” Mike presses his lower half against Robert’s as the door opens and they practically fall inside. Clothes are thrown anywhere as they fall to the bed, Robert on top, they keep kissing, sucking skin. Robert pulls away breathless.   
“ Where’s the lube and condoms? “ 

“ Bottom draw. “ Mike gasps out. Robert gets the things and opens Mike’s legs and moves down teasing the black haired man as he blows hot air on his cock. Before sucking him off, Mike moves his hips up and pushing his hand on Robert’s hair tightly as he comes and moans very loudly as well as Robert. He pulls away looking flushed before settling himself down on top of Mike going back to countless kissing again. The rest of the night they have sex before finally going to sleep at 3am. 

———————————-

Both men wake up at 9am looking at each other before shyly smiling feeling a tad awkward. “ So, last night was eventful. “ Robert speaks as he turns over to look at Mike. 

Mike nods as he turns over as well looking at Robert. “ guess it was.” Smiling before looking serious. “ Robert I’m just going to say this but I really like you and I hope we, this, could lead somewhere? If not I’ll rather us will go our separate ways. “ 

Robert feels his heart beat faster this is the first time in 8 months that he has actually liked someone and he doesn’t want to turn him away because he is supposed to be moving on. He clears his throat as he strokes Mikes hand, before looking up at him. “ I really like you too. “ 

Both men just chuckle because they honestly don’t know what to say to break the awkwardness. “ i need to go, I’ve got work and I need to get changed. But we exchanged numbers last night didn’t we? “ Mike nods as he is watching Robert get changed. “ let’s wait about 2 days because we don’t want to seem desperate. “ both smirk. “ but I really like you and not fobbing you off. “ Robert leans over the bed before giving Mike a light kiss on the lips before going out and going back home. 

“ the walk of shame! You dirty bugger! “ Robert turns around that fast he might have whiplash. He sees Bernice walking towards him from David’s shop and honestly he wants to hide under the rock because embarrassment. But he doesn’t notice Aaron walking up from the Mill and he looks hurt. 

“ Come on then! Tell me the goss, what happened last night? Did you go with that Irish Bloke?” Bernice practically wines. 

Robert huffed out a laugh. “ Yes I went back to his. “ Robert having slight smile on his face as his cheeks turn pink. 

Bernice points to Robert and gasps lightly. “ your blushing! You like him don’t you? “ 

Robert nods his head, he turns when he sees someone move but when he looks nothing is there, he just ignores it. 

“ I knew it! I knew I’m a matchmaker! “ 

Robert laughs before frowning.   
“ why haven’t you got a hangover? “ 

“ I didn’t really drink that much, but Vanessa and Kerry they have hangovers. So, more about you and lover boy. “ 

Robert rolls his eyes. “ what about I get changed, go to work and I’ll meet you in the woolpack and we can talk then. Because it’s freezing out here. “ Bernice nods before walking away and Robert heading into Vic’s house, expecting the same conversation as he had with Bernice. 

“ Rob, your back. Did you go home with that Mike bloke? “ Vic turns to him as he was looking in the fridge. 

“ Yeh I did and spent the night there. “ 

Vics eyes widen and she looks shocked before bursting into a smile. “ and was this a fling or meeting him again? “ 

Robert leans against the couch as he fiddles with the blanket. “ I may be meeting him again. “ 

“ Do you really like him then? “ 

Robert rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh. “ if I didn’t like him I wouldn’t be meeting him again would I? But yes, I do like him and hope something happens. I’m going to work and then meeting Bernice in the woolpack at lunchtime. “ as he turns to leave Vic calls out to him. 

“ I’m pleased for you Rob finally moving on but do it for you okay? Don’t think you need to rush into anything. I’ll see you in the woolpack. “ Robert smiles at her before heading into the bathroom. 

Victoria didn’t tell Robert about Aaron trying to find him or about him breaking up with Alex, because she doesn’t want her brother thinking there’s hope. He is finally moving on, meeting someone else and she doesn’t want him going back to Aaron because they both agreed they will only ever be mates. 

——————————— 

“ I got you a pint. And some lunch. “ Bernice called over to Robert as he walked in. 

He sat down in the booth and took off his jacket. “ cheers. What did you order? “ 

“ ordered two Sandwich’s for us. That okay? “ Robert nodded his head. 

“ so? Tell me what happened with that Mike bloke? “ Bernice spoke excitedly as Victoria came along bringing their food. None of them noticing Aaron in the other booth behind them listening. 

As Vic placed the food on the table she sat down next to Bernice. “ Ooo I want to hear this. “ 

“ Aren’t you supposed to be working? “ 

“ I’m on my lunch break. Come on tell us. “ 

Robert sighed not really wanting to tell them because news travels fast around the village. But he also knows that they won’t let him get away. “ Well when I was dancing with you lot, I went to the bar to get another drink that’s when Mike came over and asked me to go outside. We started talking and he asked me to go to his. “ when he finished talking he had a drink out of his beer. 

Bernice and Victoria were being impatient. “ well! Tell us then! “ they both said in unison.   
Aaron was leaning against his seat to hear Robert’s reply. Feeling his chest tighten with jealousy. 

“ we kissed and got a taxi back to his. It doesn’t take a scientist to figure out what happens then. “ he smirked. Aaron felt his stomach drop, wave of sadness go over him hearing that Robert didn’t come home. 

Vic spoke as she took a bit of Robert’s food and he swatted her hand away, resulting in her giving him a cheeky smile. “ Will you be seeing him again then? Do you like him? “ 

“ yes I do like him. A lot. We got each other’s numbers and planning on having a date whenever that will be. “ 

Vic gently slaps Robert’s arm. “ I’m so proud of you! “ 

Robert frowns as he smirks. “ proud of me getting a date? “ 

Bernice speaks instead of Vic. “ yes we are! Because you’re finally moving on and not moping around. “ 

“ I’m not moping. “ Victoria and Bernice exchanged a look before Vic gets called over to go back to work. 

Bernice takes a bite out of her sandwich as well as Robert enjoying the silence. As they continue to talk about all sorts of things, for the next few hours.   
Robert was that concentrated in the conversation with Bernice that he didn’t notice Aaron getting up from his booth and leaving. He didn’t notice the pained expression he had. 

He didn’t notice. 

—-———————————

He walked to the scrapyard ready to do some paper work and carry on the texting with Mike even when they both said they would wait for couple of days. Aaron noticed Robert walking up the drive and he nodded at him, Robert copied and carried on walking into the port-cabin. The last few months Aaron and Robert haven’t really been talking or when they did it was only hellos or Chas is doing the barrel. They were supposed to be best friends but they haven’t really been trying to talk to each other because life sometimes gets in the way. 

Aaron took off his gloves and decided to ask Robert, or fish out information about Mike. He walked into the cabin made himself a tea whilst he was waiting for the kettle to boil, he was watching Robert. Aaron noticed he was texting somebody, he moved a bit forward and saw the name at the top of his screen. He was texting Mike, Aaron felt the jealously come back up again. The ping of the kettle brought Aaron out of his thoughts and he sat back down with his hot cuppa, he was finding the courage to just ask Robert about Mike. 

Aaron cleared his throat as Robert looked up curiously as he frowned when Aaron was looking at him unsure. “ You okay? “ Robert spoke with confusion in his voice. 

“ Yeh. Yeh I’m good. So, you went out to bar west yesterday then? “ 

“ The girls forced me to go and if I said no they would practically shove me into the boot. “ Robert laughed. 

Aaron smiled at him taking in his food he looked, he had love heart eyes on and he had to mentally shake himself from not staring. “ did you meet anybody then? Or was it just going out for a few drinks? “ 

“ it was supposed to be going out for a few drinks but I did meet someone. “ Robert’s small dreamily smile come back, as he felt himself go funny like a teenager again with their crush. 

Aaron felt his chest tighten, like someone ripped out his heart and broke it. “ what is their name then? “ 

“ Mike. “ Robert simply said. 

“ will you be meeting him again?” Sounding somewhat sad but Robert didn’t notice, which hurt Aaron more than he likes to admit. 

“ yeh I think we will be meeting again. “ Robert had a bit of blush on his cheeks as he carried on with his work.   
Aaron walked out of the cabin to carry on with ripping cars a part if he does it more aggressively than necessary nobody will have to know. 

Robert’s phone rang a few minutes later after the conversation and it was Mike. Robert felt all giggly he naturally brought a smile to his face. 

“ Hey you alright?” Robert spoke naturally trying to keep down the nerves. 

“ yeh I’m really good. I-i was thinking if you wanted to have a date?” Mike spoke calmly but you can tell the nervousness in his tone. 

“ yeh I love too. “ Robert is full belt grinning now listening to Mikes Irish accent. Both agreed to have it tomorrow in the Woolpack because Mike had remembered Robert talking about it the other night. That just makes Robert have a warm effect go over him because he actually remembered small snippets of the things Robert said. 

Again. He didn’t notice Aaron standing by the door listening in, Aaron having tears in his eyes as he finally realises he might have lost his husband for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably be 3 chapters long! 
> 
> I’m glad ppl are enjoying this so far! Also sorry if there are any mistakes.

The next day comes along fast for Robert maybe because he is just really happy and nothing can bring him down. Everybody has noticed his cheerful behaviour and asked him to see if he has had any happy pills. In which Robert feels a bit taken back because he isn’t usually moody or grumpy? But he happily tells them that he has a date tomorrow with Mike. He just feels giggly with nerves and excitement because this is the first date he has had with anybody, with Aaron it was an affair, boyfriends to husbands and they never got it right. But he is hoping that maybe things can change, he has definitely changed, maybe he might meet the one, woman or man, he could actually go on dates that could lead to somewhere Robert thinks to himself. He is staring into the mirror in a daydream, getting changed in his smart but casual clothes that fit in all the right places. Dark blue jeans, white shirt with black buttons going down the middle, and brown boots with a belt that stands out. He styles his hair with a messy look but not too messy, he can pull it off with his longer hair now a days. He gets his phone and wallet, goes downstairs to get his keys, one final look in the mirror and walks out of Vic’s heading to the pub. 

He is about 10 minuets early because he wanted to be on time, when Mike came. He is leaning against the bar on his phone texting Mike letting him know that he is here, which Mike responds with he’ll be 5 minuets tops. 

He doesn’t see Aaron slipping beside him. “ So, why are you dressed smart then? “ he looks at Robert up and down biting his bottom lip without realising. His mouth waters, Robert looks so handsome that it is a physical ache for Aaron not to kiss him there and then. 

Robert hesitated for a second then remembered that he is supposed to be moving on from Aaron, he won’t care would he? “ I’ve got a date with Mike. “ he replies simply as he takes a sip of his beer. 

Aaron stands back a little, feeling all these emotions at once. “ Oh. Where is he then? “ looking around the half empty bar, ignoring Chas’s glares. 

Robert looks at his watch before turning his attention to Aaron again. “ in about 5 minuets. “ Aaron nods his head before both of them sit in silence for few seconds till Chas calls Aaron over. 

“ what are you doing? He broke your heart and you’re jealous that he has a date? “ Chas hisses quietly at the other end of the bar. 

Aaron is about to speak when Mike comes in looking fit, Aaron thinks to himself feeling bitter for it even crossing his mind. He watches Mike hug Robert and both sit down as Robert passes Mike’s beer already laughing. All Aaron can feel is Jealously, but he’s not going to tell his mum that because he’ll get loads of stick for it.   
“ I’m not jealous Mum. “ blunt lie. Even Chas can notice it from mile off. 

“ yes you are! I’ve noticed the small smiles you have when he walks in the room! How you look at him, like he is the only person in the room! You still love him. - “ Aaron looks at her seeing the anger and disappointment in her face. He is about to speak when Chas interrupts him. “ that’s why you broke it off with Alex wasn’t it? You wanted to get back with Robert. “ realisation dawns on her as it all clicks to place. “ you went to Bar West so quickly when Vic told you they were taking Robert out, you couldn’t stand him meeting someone. So, you broke it off with Alex and wanted Robert but you were too late and now you are jealous he has moved on. “ Aaron looks at her blankly not knowing what to say because it’s true isn’t it? 

Chas looks at him sadly. “ Alex was perfect love, funny, kind, a Doctor who helps people, cheerful, not having any faults.   
Everything Robert isn’t, he broke your heart a million times, he cheated on you, he has always made you unhappy. But with Alex he makes you laugh and smile so carefree around him, I’ve never seen you like that with Robert. “ 

“ Yeh your right Mum he was perfect but you know what? He was incredibly boring and dull, always so polite and careful with me! There was no spark there at all, I was always so uncomfortable around him I was never carefree with him. I only ever dated him because of you and Liv and everybody else forcing me to date someone. “ all the frustration and anger leaving his body, all he is now feeling is sadness. “ now I might of lost my husband for good. Because I never listened to what I wanted. I need him Mum, I love him,I felt that I could tell him anything, he took Liv in as if she was his own, he was himself in front of me! “ 

“ he broke your heart though, he made me lie to you! “ 

“ he never made you do anything, you were the one that decided not to tell me but you know what? He did. He told me everything, he could of carried on lying but he didn’t. And I forgive him for it. “ 

“ he caused you to hurt yourself.” Chas speaks sounding angry again. 

“ the things he did hurt me but that was because of me! I kept bottling things up, I never talked to him. But now I’m better, I’m healthier than last year. “ 

“ I know you are love, but you might have a set back again. “ chas sounding sad and worried. 

“ I’ll talk more with my counsellor I don’t bottle things up anymore, I’m in a better head space as I was last year. “ Aaron sounding frustrated. 

Chas looks over to Robert and Mike who look very cosy together. She looks back at Aaron who has tears in his eyes watching his (ex) husband be with someone else. “ what if your too late? What if he doesn’t love you anymore? “ 

Aaron looks down where his wedding ring used to be, before looking up to chas. “ then I accept it. But I need to know how he feels, I can’t leave with what ifs anymore. “ Aaron’s voice breaking. 

“ when will you tell him? You can’t leave it forever, Love. “ 

Aaron looks at her having an expression she can’t read. “ I don’t know Mum. He’s already on a date, this time I might be late. “ Aaron’s eyes well up as he watches Robert laugh and knocks his shoulder against Mikes as they both smirk. Their knees touching making no attempt to move. 

“ - and then I literally slipped over bringing the table, with all the champagne glasses, with me! God. It was a mess to clean up. “ Mikes Irish accent coming out more thick as he smiles as he is telling Robert one of his stories back when he was living in Dublin. 

Robert smiles. “ you must of been hammered mate! Were you alright afterwards? “ 

“ yeh I was fine just sticky with the stuff! “ 

“ when I was with few mates in Spain I got so hammered that I slept on the table all night! “ Robert’s cheeks go pink with embarrassment. “ - dunno how I even got there but I had food stuck to me. “ Robert cringed. 

“ I wish I could of got the food off you. “ Mike spoke flirty. 

Robert grinned back looking at his lips to his eyes. “ Maybe you could have a chance too. “ as he moved his hand closer to his crotch. That was the moment Aaron got up from his stool walked over to the two men, fed up with watching them touch, especially watching Robert touch the other man. 

“ you guys want anymore drinks? “ feeling pathetic with all the things he could say. Wishing that he thought instead of rushing off and now standing in a awkward situation. 

Robert looked a bit taken back with the sudden appearance but looked over at Mike. “ do you want anything else?” The man shook his head. “ no we’re good thanks. “ Robert smiled politely not seeing the jealously and hurt in Aaron. He smiled back, but it was forced, before turning away, going back to his pint. 

Robert and Mike left not long after as Aaron followed them but far back so they won’t notice them. They were talking as Mike was in his car they kissed on the lips but it was more of a gentle one. Before Mike driving off leaving Robert watching him with a smile on his face as he was walking into keepers. Aaron chose that moment that he needed to fight for his husband back, Robert was his, nobody else’s. 

Aaron knocked on the door repeatedly but he didn’t care one bit. Noticing all the lights off, but he knew why he was here.  
Robert opened the door with a smile on his face, before his face fell and frowned.   
“ Aaron? Why are you here? “ 

“ I want my husband back. I love you Robert, I can’t let you go. “


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe this can be more than 3 chapters? 
> 
> But I’m thinking of turning this into a domestic abuse fic, where Mike is nice/ friendly but turns nasty overtime. But I don’t know if I should or not? Please comment to give me advice becos I really don’t know if I should just carry on writing this and ending the fic in 4 chapters or carry on writing to lead to Mike being abusive.   
> But I really don’t want anyone to be upset with this.

“ I want my husband back. I love you Robert, I can’t let you go. “ Aaron’s voice breaking tears welling up in his eyes. He looks so desperate but confident at the same time. 

Robert looks at him shocked, confused then anger. “ Is this some sort of joke? “ his voice cold and firm. 

Aaron frowns. “ No? I can’t let you go Robert, I’ve tried but I can’t stop loving you. Just seeing you with Mik- “ 

Robert interrupts. “ Oh so your jealous? You don’t want me to be with anyone else but it’s fine for you to move in with your boyfriend? “ Robert sounding fed up and hurt. 

“ No! Yes? I am jealous only because I want to be the one kissing you, I want to be the one going home with you. “ Aaron spoke softly at the near end of his sentence. - “ Mum and Liv wanted me to move on so, I did but only for them. I couldn’t stop thinking about you Robert. “ 

Robert laughs. A cold nasty laugh. Aaron looks at him confused not expecting that reaction at all. “ Don’t bullshit me Aaron. “ Aaron looks shocked. “- You were ready to move on! I saw you kiss Alex in the middle of the cafe! Liv told me that you and him were such a happy couple, doing domestic things, going out to dates together. If you weren’t ready to move on why did you go along anyway? Why couldn’t you just tell your mum and Liv, no your not ready? “ Robert looking and sounding mad. 

Aaron looked guilty and conflicted. “ I felt like I had to do it for them they kept going on at me about moving on. When Alex asked me out, Liv kept going on at me and then she told my mum I just wanted them to get off my back! “ 

Robert shakes his head. “ You moved him in the home I built for you and me! You were going to celebrate Valentine’s Day with him. I don’t believe all the ‘ I couldn’t move on ‘ your lying Aaron. You were ready and you wanted Alex but now you have seen me with someone you can’t stand it. “ Every word dripping with anger and hollowness. Aaron has tears falling down his face as he watches his husband look so hurt. Maybe he is too late? “ - if I remember correctly you were the one saying that you could never be with me, and if you did break up with Alex you wouldn’t ever chose me. “ 

“ I was going to the hospital to say I wanted you back, to say I love you and seeing you nearly die it broke me. But when you were saying that you needed to let me go, I felt so hurt and I just wanted to push you away because I couldn’t say I wanted you back if you were going to reject me. “ Aaron sounding deflated his voice breaking. 

Robert has tears in his eyes nearly dropping. “ I broke you Aaron, I caused you to hurt yourself, I wrecked your life. All I do is cause you grief and hassle, I’ve never made you happy. I was the reason why you went to prison. “ Robert’s voice going quiet as he spoke sounding upset. 

Aaron looked heartbroken listening to all the things Robert thought of himself and it truly hurt him to hear it. “ you weren’t the reason why I went to prison it was my actions that caused it. It was my issues and we only had a argument because I was always worrying about you and Rebecca, but I went out beat someone up for it. It was never you. “ Aaron pleading with Robert trying to get him to understand that he was never the reason for Aaron’s actions. 

“ That’s the point though Rebecca was always there and it made you worse with your issues. And then I cheated, well I thought I did, just after you going to prison. I’m not good for you Aaron. You’re happier without me, you don’t need me.” Few tears dropping from Robert’s eyes, as his voice broke. 

“ I do need you! You were the one that helped me through the impossible, you took Liv in as she was your own. You helped me to love again, you were the reason why I’m here today! You saved my life twice, you got me out of that car in that water and saved me. “ Aaron sounding strong, before speaking softly with soft eyes. “ - You are the most kindest men I’ve ever met, you worry about everyone else but yourself. You are so protective over your family that your willing to do anything! Please Robert can you just come home with me? “ His voice going soft as tears in his eyes are making tear stains on his cheeks. 

Robert’s voice cracks as his face crumbles not strong enough to hide his emotions.   
“ why are you doing this to me? Why are you choosing today to take me back? “ sounding confused. 

“ When I saw you with Mike it all came too much for me and I knew in that moment that I couldn’t see you with anybody else. “ 

“ I just- Mike is such a brilliant bloke, kind, attractive and I feel that I could actually see myself with a date with- I could actually see myself in a relationship with. A new start with him, no messy history, no issues with family. - “ Robert speaking passionate to Aaron as he silently cries, finally breaking down, hearing the words coming out of Robert’s mouth. He was too late wasn’t he? I’m too late, I’ve lost him for good, Aaron thinks to himself. “- I need to do this Aaron, I need to do this for me. I need a new relationship with someone I need to feel whole again. I need to feel loved, more confident with someone else, the exactly same reason why you went with Alex. “ Robert speaking softly as he watches Aaron cry, it takes all his willpower not to wipe away his tears, he needs to step a side from Aaron’s and his relationship, move on. 

Aaron grips Robert’s jumper tightly as he looks in Robert’s eyes. “ Please Robert, don’t do this I need ya. I love you so so much I can’t let you go. “ Aaron’s voice finally broken not sounding like his usual tone. 

Robert gets Aaron’s hands as he gently holds them, his own tears dripping down his face.   
“ you don’t need me, you have moved on, you let me go when we broke up and you let me go at Christmas. I will always be in your life Aaron, I will always care about you I couldn’t stop if I tried. But this is better for both of us okay? Maybe in the future we could finally be together, both healthier and in better mindsets. “ Robert gently kisses Aaron’s forehead lets go of his hands and closes the door. 

Aaron stands facing the door for few minutes feeling numb, not feeling anything at all. He slowly walks away back to the Mill getting a beer, going to bed. He sits on his bed not moving staring into space, he gets out their wedding photo tears dripping onto the glass. He looks at the photo with regret, they were so happy that day you wouldn’t know that the next day, the next few months would bring torture and sadness. He wishes that he could turn back time, so, he couldn’t go to prison or when he beat up Kasim, or didn’t feel so jealous over Rebecca. He wishes he could of spoken to Robert about his troubles instead of bottling things up, he just wishes. And now he has lost Robert, he has lost his husband again maybe forever, all because he was listening to his sister and Mum about who he should date or when he should move on. If he didn’t listen to them maybe Robert and him could actually be together? Maybe if they could do the friends things first and slowly got closer they could actually be together? He feels pathetic when he told Liv and his mum that he doesn’t love Robert anymore, he doesn’t fancy him anymore because that was such a lie. When he came back he pulled the cold shoulder on Robert acted like he hated him, acted like he had no feelings but resentment towards him. He just pushed and pushed Robert away till he couldn’t reach him, yes he was getting his mental health better but there wasn’t any reason to act like he hated Robert when he still loves him. All these thoughts swirling around Aaron’s head as he carries on sitting in the the same position for the past 50 minuets. He slides down goes onto Robert’s side of the bed wanting to feel close to him but it just misses him more, it doesn’t smell like Robert anymore not like it used too. He eventually falls asleep holding Robert’s pillow, with his watch whilst holding their wedding photo. 

When Robert closed the door he broke down in tears sliding down the door, struggling to breathe, hugging his knees as he cried and cried till his throat hurt. Vic came down sitting beside him hugging his side as she gently rubbed his back.   
She spoke quietly to him. “ it was better to let him go Rob. Like you said you need to do this for you, but I’ll always be here for you, if you need me okay? “ 

Robert spoke in his knees as he cries silently now. “ I still love him Vic, I love him so much but I can’t keep fighting with his family, they hate me. I just need a fresh start with Mike or anyone else. “ Victoria nods her head, they sit there for few moments till they both go to bed. 

The next morning both Aaron and Robert wake up exhausted with bags under their eyes. Robert gets dressed to go to work before letting Vic know that he is okay after last night.   
Aaron wakes up slowly feeling terrible whilst his chest just aches knowing that he didn’t achieve getting Robert home. He remembers everything Robert said he understands what Robert was saying but it still hurts to hear. He’ll wait for him, he’ll wait for Robert when he is better even if they don’t get back together he won’t find anyone else because Robert is it for him, nobody comes close. 

He makes his way over to the kitchen to make himself a coffee not in the mood for a chat. Liv is watching him wondering why he seems so down, she pauses the game turns around to face Aaron. “ what’s up with you? “ 

Aaron’s shoulder slump as he sighs. “ nothing. “ he says flatly. 

Liv doesn’t buy it one bit. “ Chas told me about Robert having a date. You getting jealous wanting him back. Why would you want that back here? He doesn’t deserve you Aaron he wrecked your life, all he ever did was ruin yours and mine lives. We don’t need him. “ she speaks not noticing how pissed off Aaron looks. 

Aaron slams down his drink glares at Liv as she jumped.   
“ will you stop it Liv? This is my life okay, mine, not yours. Whoever I date is up to me not you or chas. You two are always controlling my life, it was you two who told me that I should date Alex and I went along with it because I wanted to get you two off my back. “ 

“ we were only helping because we wanted you to move on. And you were happy with him, you love him. “ 

Aaron laughs as he rolls his eyes. “ I should of made the decision to move on, me! I don’t love Alex at all he was incredibly boring and dull, I wasn’t ever happy with him I felt so uncomfortable around him that I just wanted to walk out! He was always so polite and kind he never showed his opinion on anything, he always agreed with everything I say, he always would butter up to my family make out to be this amazing person. “ Aaron standing up staring at Liv as she looked a bit guilty, listening to everything Aaron is saying. “ - when he wasn’t at all, he would always sleep on the couch when he came in saying how exhausted he is, which by the way is pointless when he could easily go back to his own apartment in Hotten. He would always flirt and be too over nice with everything, he wasn’t himself at all! He doesn’t know me at all, he didn’t even know what to get me for my birthday he asked Robert too, he just repeated what Robert told him. What does that show you? 5 months of being together and he couldn’t even get me a birthday present without getting help. “ Laughing as he said it because it sounds so stupid. 

“ I’m sorry, but I just wanted you to forget Robert, I wanted you to move on from him. “ Liv spoke quietly. 

Aaron sighed as he moved over to Liv speaking softly to her now. “ I know you were only trying to help but my dating life has nothing to do with you, I know if I do meet someone bring ‘em here I’ll tell ya but who I date has nothing to do with you. I love Robert I never stopped and now I’ve properly lost him for good. “ Aaron’s eyes well up again still getting used to losing his husband. 

“ you said you don’t love him anymore. “ 

Aaron sighed. “ I lied to you and Mum I just wanted you two to think I did move on. But the truth was i didn’t, Robert will always be in here. “ Aaron patted his chest where his heart is. “ - I will always love him. “ Aaron spoke softly. 

Liv nodded her head. “ When you said you lost him for good what do you mean? “ 

“ when I saw him and Mike having a date I was jealous but when they left I followed, when he left I spoke to Robert. “ Aaron stopped talking trying to get rid of the lump formed in his throat. Liv waited for Aaron to carry on. “ basically I told him I wanted him back but Robert- Robert said he needs to let me go, that he can’t be with me. He needs a fresh start with someone who doesn’t have history with, he need someone to love him, make himself have confidence again. “ 

Liv spoke quietly. “ he’s done with you then? “ 

Aaron nodded his head as tears filled his eyes. “ for now yeh, he said he can’t do this with me anymore. But he will always care about me, always be in my life. Maybe in the future we could be together both of us in better mindsets and a lot more healthier. “ 

Liv felt sadness wash over her feeling sad that Robert won’t ever come back home. She only acted nasty to him because she was angry that their little family was ruined. “ what if you two never get back to together? Or what will you do if he still is with this mike bloke? “ 

Aaron looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. “ I’ll wait for him, I don’t want anyone else, I only want him. He is it for me. Even if we don’t get back together I’ll always love him, even if I do meet someone else it won’t be the love I have with Robert. “ Aaron’s voice going quiet as Liv looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She nodded before hugging Aaron telling him she’s sorry she pushed him to date someone, they pulled apart before Liv going out to meet Gabby. 

Aaron rang Chas telling her what happened last night she said it is probably for the best because he hurt him so much. She asks if he needs her to come around to see if he is okay, he declined just wanting to be left alone. He ended the call just wanting to spend the day inside the house not wanting to see anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh... you’re going to hate me.. sorry guys but I didn’t know know to end Robert and Mike relationship. But this did happen to one of my friends, friends so it is based on a true story. ( btw it’s nothing sinister. )
> 
> Dom is Mikes mate, he doesn’t make a appearance.

Robert was sitting in the Woolpack having a beer whilst texting Mike, they always texted none stop, all throughout the day and half into the night. They arranged to have another date but in a restaurant, one in Leeds instead of Hotten because Robert wanted to branch out for a change. They agreed to have it today because both men were free and they just really wanted to see each other. Which is quite soppy but only Robert and Mike will have that as their little secret. Robert had few hours to kill before getting ready, that is why he is sitting by himself at one of the tables quite content with being alone. 

Aaron came in through the entrance spotting Robert in the corner directly where the entrance door is, he still felt sad that they didn’t have another go together but he is willing to do the friendship thing than lose him all together. Robert doesn’t notice that Aaron came in which stung a bit, he ordered a pint and plonked himself down next to Robert. Which he looked a bit shocked that suddenly someone was sitting next to him but he smiled when he looked up that it was Aaron, which he returned the smile. 

“ You alright? “ Robert spoke to him sounding a bit concerned. 

Aaron nodded feeling the warmth in his chest as their arms touched. “ Yeh I am, might as well get this out of the way but I’m really pleased that we can still be mates you know? “ he took a sip out of his pint looking at Robert. 

“ I am too, I will always be here whenever you need me Aaron. I’m glad we are mates. “ Robert smiled at him as his phone beeped. 

Aaron looking over curious to see who’s texted him. “ that Mike is it? “ trying to sound casual. 

Robert shook his head as he replied to the message before putting it back down. “ No, it’s just a message saying that the house I have brought is ready so I can move into it tomorrow. “ 

Aaron felt panic rise because Robert is moving? He is moving out of the village? He isn’t going to see him on a daily basis.  
“ where you moving too? “ Aaron’s voice a bit shaky. 

“ I’m moving into Hotten because I need to get out of Vic’s house, a bit sad isn’t it? 32 years old living in his sisters box room, I need my own house. “ 

Aaron nodded. “ but it’s not too far is it? “ really asking ‘ I can drive to see you can’t I? ‘ 

“ No of course not, my family is here aren’t they? It’s only 10, 15 minuets away. “ Aaron thought for a second that he meant Aaron and Liv was his family, but then felt silly because why would he think that now they have broken up. “ - actually is it alright if you help me getting stuff in there tomorrow? It’s just I really need an extra pair of hands, I would ask Vic but she’s busy tomorrow doing some cooky thing. “ 

“ Yeh of cause I would, that’s what best friends are for aren’t they? “ Aaron forced a smile because he still feels like they are more than friends. 

Robert smiled politely. “ Thank you and I’ll get ya some pints tomorrow. “ 

“ Honestly you don’t have too. “ 

“ I will because you probably want to do better things than helping me out. “ Robert laughed into his pint. 

Aaron shook his head, I rather spend all day with you, to be around you. But he said that in his head, he actually said. “ Nah I got nothing to do and I’ve just taken pity on ya. “ Both men laughed sitting in silence for few moments. 

“ you doing anything after then? Or just sitting in watching the tv? “ Aaron asked. 

Robert looked a bit unsure with what he wanted to say but no point in lying because Aaron probably find out anyway. “ I have a date with Mike around 6pm. “ 

Aaron had flash of jealousy and hurt cross his face but it wasn’t noticeable. “ where you going? “ 

Robert frowned a bit noticing the change in expression but decided to not say anything. “ A Italian restaurant in Hotten we both picked it because it’s our favourite and surprisingly we were both planning on going there but separately before we knew each other. “ Robert laughed again. 

Aaron smiled softly looking at Robert like he was still his husband, he loves it when Robert laughs. But remembering that they were planning on going there when he got released from prison, they never got round to doing it. “ bet that’s right up your street.” Aaron grinned as well as Robert. 

Robert looked at his watch and it was 5pm. “ right I need to go and get ready. “ As he took one last gulp of his beer. Aaron frowned looking a bit disappointed. 

“ I thought your date was at 6? “ sounding confused 

Robert looked at him and smiled. “ Yeh but you know how long it takes me to get change and how I need to look perfect.” Robert sounding smug as they both softly smiled. “ - anyway this takes time to look this fit you know? “ sounding as smug as possible. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “ well today you don’t as much. “ Aaron sniggered into his pint as Robert faked being offended. “ - someone needs to dent your ego sometimes. “ Aaron playfully joking, Robert left the pub after saying his goodbyes. Aaron watching him as he left feeling like he could breathe again, it ached him being around Robert because he knows how it feels to be Robert’s and not, all he wants to do is kiss him freely without a care in the world. He stands up and orders another pint when he sees the look Chas is giving him. “ Why are you looking at me like that for? “ sounding confused. 

Chas sighs as she pours her son another pint. “ you keep looking at Robert like he was your husband again. He’s going to notice you know? Can’t you just fall out of love with him again? It be better for you love, it’ll hurt less. “ Chas spoke sounding soft. 

Aaron looked at her, give her a dirty look. “ Fall out of love with him? I never did! I’ve always loved Robert, and I rather us being friends than strangers. “ As he is about to go back to the table he turns around looking at Chas. “ - remember when I said I want you to butt out of my dating life? That still stands. “ Aaron’s voice cold and fed up with his over protective mother, he does appreciate her kindness but it does get a bit too much. 

Victoria stands against the door frame watching Robert decide over two shirts, he has been staring at them for the past 5 minuets. Victoria huffs as she rolls her eyes. “ Rob, just pick a shirt will you. “ 

Robert looks at her whilst holding up the two shirts. “ Well I am trying to pick but your not being much use are you? “ as he turns back to the mirror. 

Victoria looks offended before speaking. “ Okay, pick the white shirt it goes better with the trousers and shoes. “ 

“ Are you sure? “ As he closes the door to quickly change into the white shirt. “ - Okay what do you think l? “ as he opens the door. 

Victoria looks at him up and down before nodding. “ Yeh. “ 

Robert Frowns. “ just yeh? “ 

Victoria looks at him and shrugs. “ Yeh you look alright. Now all you need is your man perfume to smell nice and your done. “ Victoria smiles innocently at him. Robert has one last look in the mirror to check his hair, do his aftershave and he’s done. He collects his keys, wallet and phone going down stairs. 

“ Right, so I’m I expecting you to come back? “ Victoria watching Robert as he gets his coat, drink glass full of water. 

Robert shrugs as he stands in the kitchen. “ dunno. “ 

“ thank you Robert very helpful information. “ Victoria replies sarcastic. “ - I’ll leave the latch off then. “ Robert nods his head. “ well have a nice date, tell me how it went and you got there safely or your not coming home so I can put the latch through. “ 

“ What’s the point in texting me, how it went if you probably be asking me anyway tomorrow? “ Robert sounding smug as he laughs at his sisters expression. 

“ good point but still text though. Goodbye have a nice night. “ As she closes the door. 

Robert walks to his car when he hears a whistle behind him, he turns around and sees Aaron slightly tipsy coming out of the pub. “ you loook very fiit. “ Aaron slightly slurs as he leans against Robert’s car. 

Robert smiles. “ Well thank you for the compliment. “ 

Aaron looks like he has just realised something. “ Ohh your going on your date aren’t ya? “ sounding more sober than he did few minutes ago. 

Robert nods his head. “ Yeh I have I was actuality about to go. “ 

Aaron nods his head ignoring the lump, how his stomach churned. “ Well have a nice night yeh? “ He smiles at Robert. Robert says he will and drives off hooting at Aaron as he waves him goodbye. He walks back to the Mill feeling terrible and it’s not from the booze. 

Robert spots Mike sitting at the table tucked away in the corner with one single candle in the middle. He walks over to him with a smile on his face. Feeling butterflies in his stomach. “ Hey, funny that both of us thought of the same place. “ Robert sits down smiling. 

Mike laughs whilst speaking.  
“ honestly such a coincidence wasn’t it? None of my mates likes Italian food that much and I couldn’t get anyone to go. “ He smiles at Robert. 

Robert fakes being shocked as Mike laughs at his face. “ your friends don’t like Italian food? Who doesn’t like Italian food? I’m appalled. “ Robert smiling as he says it making sure that he is only joking. 

“ I know I had the same reaction but some people have different tastes don’t they? “ Robert nods his head as the waiter comes along passes their menus. 

Robert looks at all the different food and honestly he could pick all of it. “ this is so hard. All the food seems really nice. “ 

Mike nods his head. “ I can’t pick. “ Mike actually whining but he suddenly makes a movement like he has just figured something out. Which he has.  
“ I’m going between Spaghetti Bolognese and Lasagna. “ sounding somewhat proud of himself for picking out two dishes to choose from. 

Robert laughs at him. “ I’ve never known someone get so excited over finally picking two things. “ Robert grins at him. 

“ well at least I have picked something. What have you picked? “ Mike sounding smug. 

Robert leans back into his chair as he looks at Mike. “ Risotto or Spaghetti Bolognese. “ Robert grins back. 

The waiter comes back asks what they are ordering Robert says he wants the Spaghetti Bolognese and for Mike he will have the Lasagna. The waiter goes away with their food options. Robert heads to the toilet as Mike gets out his phone. 

Mike - I can’t believe you forced me into this bet. 

Dom - Mate it is pretty funny though come on. 

Mike - I’m on a second date with him! How I’m I supposed to tell him I don’t actually like him and I’m only doing this because it was a bet for money? 

Dom - well you have to make it believable didn’t ya? Even you said that he looks cheap and easy. 

Mike - God I hate you sometimes. He proper thinks I like him though, I’ll tell him tomorrow and get him to pay for the meal. Ring me at 7pm, so, I can get out of here. 

Mike hits reply quickly as Robert comes back to the table with the food already there. Mike smiles at him but it is a bit forced. They start to eat their meals, as Mike starts to speak, before swallowing down his food. “ this is actually really good. “ 

Robert nods his head as he finishes eating. “ Hmm, this is actually amazing. “ Mike nods his head as he carries on eating his meal. 

Mikes phone rings as he gets it puts it to his ear faking the panicked act. “ Oh god is she okay? How did it happen? Okay I’ll come right away to the hospital. “ he puts his phone back in his pocket as he starts to get up. 

Robert looks at him with concern. “ whats wrong? “ 

Mike sighs heavily. “ my mum she’s gone into hospital something about having a heart attack I need to go. I’m sorry. But I’ll text ya tomorrow. “ 

“ oh no it’s okay. I hope she’s alright. “ Mike leaves saying goodbye again as he steps outside he rings Dom. “ thanks for that mate, I’ll text him tomorrow about it. “ he gets in his car drives off. 

Robert comes back gets into Vic’s house she is watching tv and looks surprised when Robert has come early. 

“ why you back so early? “ Victoria sounding confused. 

Robert sighs lightly as he gets himself glass of water. “ Mike has an emergency call off someone his mum went into hospital and she had a heart attack. “ 

Victoria looks shocked and then concerned. “ is she okay? “ 

Robert shrugs. “ don’t know, he didn’t say but he’ll text me tomorrow. “ 

“ but apart from that was the date okay? “ 

Robert smiles at her can’t keep it off. “ yeh I did. We had a laugh, it was nice. “ Victoria smiles at him happy that he is happy. “ I’m gonna head off to bed. Night. “ Robert softly smiles to her before heading up to bed. 

Robert - Hope your mum is okay? 

Robert sends Mike a text before going to sleep. 

Robert makes his way over to his new apartment letting himself in, putting the heating on. He texts Aaron saying that he should come now because the delivery people will come shortly. 

“ hey. “ As Robert opens the door. 

Robert smiles at him politely as he walks over to the kitchen getting out two cups switching on the kettle. “ Coffee or tea? “ 

Aaron looks around the apartment before answering.  
“ Coffee please. “ Aaron walks around the living room first it is quite big but not overly big, there are few big windows where you could see all buildings and few parks. 

He doesn’t notice Robert watching him from the kitchen, which is separated from the living room with the small wall blocking the rooms. “ Impressed then? “ Robert walks over to Aaron handing him his coffee. 

Aaron nods his head smirking.  
“ I am to be fair, nice living space. “ 

“ I can show you the rest of the apartment? “ 

“ will you have time? When will your furniture get here? “ 

“ in about 15 minuets. “ Robert looks at his watch then Aaron. He walks through the corridor where other rooms are. They walk into a big room with a biggish window in the left side.  
“ so, this is going to be my room. “ Robert stands in the middle of the room as Aaron wonders about looking to see what’s behind the door in the wall. 

Aaron huffs as he faces Robert. “ of course you would have the most nicest room. “ 

“ you haven’t seen the rest of the apartment yet!” Roberts voice going a little bit high pitched. 

Aaron laughs. “ I know it’ll be the nicest anyway. “ As he follows Robert out the first room, he shows Aaron he bathroom decent size, two other rooms medium size not as good as Robert’s bedroom but nice. 

They end up back in the living room again as Robert leans against the wall. “ what do you think then? “ 

Aaron makes a turtle face and nods his head. “ yeh it’s nice. “ as Robert is about to reply the door bell goes and he walks over to the door, signs some papers and gets the first box in. 

Aaron looks at it then to Robert. “ what’s that? “ sounding confused. 

Robert smirks. “ well it’s a box. “ trying to sound casual but comes out as sarcastic. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. “ well what’s in the box smart arse? “ 

“ a table. Your going to be doing it. “ Robert slides over another box to Aaron. “ - here are all the tools you need. “ as he walks back to the door getting more stuff as Aaron smirks before getting on with his job. 

They are done finally it had taken all day to get the television set up, bring the sofa in, set up things. Eventually both men sitting down on the sofa feet on top of the coffee table. 

Aaron looks at Robert turning his gaze away from the tv for a moment. “ so, how was your date then? “ 

“ yeh it was nice at the start but he got a emergency call off someone about his Mum rushed to hospital about her having a heart attack. “ 

Aaron looks shocked. “ is she okay? “ 

Robert shrugs his shoulders drinking his beer. “ dunno. He hasn’t texted me yet. “ 

Aaron frowns. “ he hasn’t texted ya since yesterday? Thought he could have at least let you know if she was okay. “ 

“ he might be busy worrying over his Mum. “ Robert looks at Aaron, as he nods. They both carry on watching the tv, but Aaron can’t settle now because he feels like Mike is lying to Robert because you could at lest let someone know they are alright? He could of texted Robert when his mum was having tests and checks, surely it doesn’t take all night and half of the day to know what happened if she had a heart attack. 

Aaron leaves at 8pm going back home to Liv, Robert tidies everything away when he hears his phone beep he gets it and wishes he didn’t read the message. 

Mike - no easy way to tell you this but when I went to bar west and saw you, I had a bet with someone and they pointed you out. They thought you look like a easy target and I had to date you or sleep with you for 2 days straight. I’m really sorry Robert, I knew you really liked me but the feeling isn’t mutual, I wish you have all the best. Mike. 

Robert has tears in his eyes as his vision goes blurry he feels his chest go tight. He feels so stupid and embarrassed, someone played him without a care in the world. Not caring at all if they hurt Robert along the way, it was all for money. He was an easy target? He looked easy. Robert say down on the sofa started to cry because he really liked Mike, he thought he felt the same, why would someone do this? Robert felt so worthless, he actually thought that he could move on but now he looks pathetic. He doesn’t want to face the world, he wants to hide in his apartment and never come out because he feels so embarrassed that it physically aches him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if few of you are disappointed with how I ended Robert and Mike. But you never know there may or may not be another special someone coming into Robert’s life. Unless you want that to happen? 
> 
> The reason why I changed Mike and Robert situation was because I wanted him to suffer a bit, but when he goes somewhere and someone comes along they make Robert feel wanted again. To lift up his confidence again. Also because Aaron/Liv/Robert become close again and I want more Aaron pining over Robert.

Robert didn’t turn up for work for days, he didn’t go back to the village, he ignored everyone’s calls and texts, he wanted to be left alone because he felt so embarrassed about the whole Mike situation. He genuinely thought Mike liked him, he would always laugh about the things Robert said, they would text each other for ages but it was all an act. He was probably laughing at Robert the whole time, laughing with his mates about how gullible Robert looks. Robert’s phone beeped with another message from Victoria she sounded so worried and afraid because of her brother not connecting with anyone or not even showing up for work. 

Victoria - I have a cooking class all day today. I was planning on seeing you but now I can’t, but I will tomorrow. Instead Aaron is coming around to see if your still alive, he volunteered. Please Rob, just tell me what’s happened. X 

Robert huffs why can’t any of them just take a hint? Why does he have to be checked on? There is a knock on the door he really wants to ignore it but then he can hear them call through sounding concerned and worried. 

“ Please Robert, let me in. We are all worried about you. “ 

Robert walks to the door unlocks it and lets Aaron in not bothering talking to him but getting out another beer bottle out of the fridge. 

Aaron frowns at him as he is watching Robert walk to the couch and plonking himself down, getting himself packet of crisps. “ It’s 10am in the morning. “ he sits down on one of the chairs opposite the coffee table. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders as he gulps more of the beer.   
“ doesn’t matter. “ 

Aaron notices the dark circles under Roberts eyes, how he looks exhausted and so lifeless. Robert looks like he has lost a bit of weight as well not lots but it is noticeable. “ Have you been eating? “ 

“ Haven’t got an appetite. “ Robert replies simply. 

Aaron looks at him concerned.   
“ what’s happened Rob? What’s happened with that Mike bloke?” He feels even more worried when Robert tensions looks sad. “ Did he do anything?” 

Robert looking at Aaron seeing the frightened look he has crossing his face. Robert knows what Aaron is really saying and he needs to put his mind to rest. “ He didn’t touch me like that. “ Robert’s voice reasoning but he has the type of tone you can’t place. Aaron looks relieved for a second but still looking worried, waiting for him to carry on.   
“ Basically I was played by him.” 

Aaron frowns. “ what do you mean played by him? “ 

Robert sighs heavily. “ it was a bet. His mates pointed me out saying that I was a easy target. They would pick someone out and they would date or have sex with the person for 2 days, to get money. “ Robert’s voice emotionless. 

Aaron looked angry. “ They did what? Why would someone do that? “ 

Robert shrugged. “ They just wanted a bit of fun didn’t they? Doesn’t matter about the persons feelings, they were just using people to get money after the bet. “ 

Aaron looked at Robert with sadness. “ Rob I’m so sorry. “ 

Robert looked at him with a soft smile. “ not your fault is it? But I really thought he liked me back because he was so kind and funny, but it was all an act. All of them laughing at me seeing how pathetic I look. “ 

Aaron moved to sit next to Robert putting his hand on the other man’s knee. “ you’re not pathetic for liking someone. They are all just horrible people wanting to mess with peoples feelings. “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ hmm. I just feel so stupid how I was lead by him, because he always texted me or calling me but he probably was laughing at my texts. I knew it was too good to be true. “ Robert shaking his head as he put his head down. 

Aaron frowns. “ What do you mean by too good to be true? “ 

" I’m a nasty person aren’t I? I’ve hurt so many people and I’ve change over the past few months but I don’t deserve happiness do I? I don’t deserve any happy, loving relationships at all. Maybe it’s Karma, maybe I’m finally getting what I deserve. “ Robert’s voice sounding hollow listening off negative things about himself. It just breaks Aaron’s heart in two. 

Aaron sounds so puzzled and he looks at Robert angry and passionate. “ are you stupid? Just because you have made mistakes doesn’t make you nasty, spiteful, pig, it just means you can be a muppet sometimes you act then think about your actions. But of course you deserve happiness and just because Mike was doing something for a bet and you were a target it doesn’t mean it’s karma it’s just that you were unlucky, but it could of happened to anybody else. “ Aaron stops talking to catch his breath as he looks at Robert who has tears welling up in his eyes. “ - I don’t deserve happiness after all the shit I put my Mum through and all the hassle I sometimes bring people- “ 

Robert interrupts Aaron finally looking at him. “ But you do deserve happiness though, you have been through loads in your life and you are still here today! Me? All the bad things that happen to me I just bring on myself. “ 

Aaron looks curious before he replies. “ okay then if all the bad things happen to you because you have done something to cause it, what did you do in Bar West to cause Mike to use you for two days straight? “ 

Robert looks at Aaron lost for words, blank face before finding the words again to speak. “ I-i did things in the past though! It doesn’t matter about that night the things I’ve done are terrible and Karma finally did something to me for pay back!” 

“ Bullshit. You can’t give me a proper answer because you know it’s true. You have changed and you went out to Bar West met someone who seemed nice but you didn’t deserve him to make you look like fool or make you feel the way you are now. “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ it still hurts though that I thought someone actually liked me back and it was all for fun on his side. I just wanted to meet someone new because I need to have a new, fresh relationship with someone to make me feel whole again, to make me feel like I’m wanted. But I’m just feeling worse than I already did, I’m never going to find anyone who loves me, I’m just going to be lonely for rest of my life. “ 

Aaron shakes his head feeling himself ache watching the man he loves feeling so negative about himself. Thinking that he could never be loved again just because his past mistakes.   
“ You will be loved and be with someone okay? And you will never be alone at all, I’ll be here won’t I? And Vic and Diane they will be with you as well. All of us will be here for you, especially me. “ because I love you. 

Robert nods his head as he smiles embarrassed and shyly as Aaron naturally smiles because he loves how soft Robert can look when he is embarrassed. “ I’m just feeling sorry for myself that’s all. I just need to carry on because feeling sorry for myself won’t do anything will it? “ 

Aaron looks at Robert with a worried look, and concern in his eyes. “ you don’t always have to be strong you know? Even you said last year that you always have to be strong all the time. But you don’t have to you are allowed to have moments you know? “ 

Robert nodded his head again.   
“ I know but if I a moment I don’t know if I can pull myself out of it again. I just need to carry on with everything and just move on with my life because dwelling on it won’t do anything. “ 

Aaron still having his hand on Robert’s knee giving him a tight squeeze. “ do you have these moments often? “ Robert looks like he wants to hide away not wanting to answer the question, Aaron is watching every expression and gives him a soft smile trying to encourage him to speak about his emotions instead of bottling up. “ - you can tell me you know? You have listened to the all late night conversations when I’ve talked to you about my problems. You can do the same you know? You don’t have to be scared or anything worrying about how I will handle it you know?” 

Robert breathes in deeply before talking but avoiding eye contact with Aaron. “ you can’t say anything to Vic or Diane okay? I don’t want them stressing over this because I’m handling it. “ He looks at Aaron wanting confirmation that he won’t say anything. But he does look worried with what Robert is about to say. “ I went to the doctors about me not sleeping and I was prescribed sleeping pills a high dosage because I’ve been having really bad nightmares, you are probably thinking why this is such a big deal but the reason is that I don’t want them thinking I’m not coping. " Robert stops talking to get himself a drink because the talking has caused his mouth to turn dry. He walks back to the couch where Aaron is still sitting sitting patiently for Robert to carry on talking. “ - I was also prescribed anti - depressants because the doctor said that I have mild depression. He said that all the events that have been happening, plus my past issues and current issues have made an impact on my mental health. “ 

Aaron blows out a breath feeling like he has been kept out of the loop, which he has but he thought they were friends who could talk to each other about everything. “ you didn’t tell me this? “ 

“ didn’t want to worry ya and if I did what would of happened? I would still have to take the tablets nothing would have happened if I told you. “ 

“ but you would have had someone to talk too. “ Robert shrugged his shoulders both men sitting in silence for awhile. 

“ Enough of talking about me, what’s been happening in your life then? How’s Liv?” 

Aaron takes out a bottle out of the rack before leaning back against the couch. “ literally nothing, working then going to either the pub or going back to the Mill to eat and then playing on the VT with Liv. “ 

“ sounds fun. “ Robert says sarcastically. 

“ Liv is missing you a lot you know? She’s always asking about you or talking about you. She said that she wants to see you but she doesn’t know if the feeling is mutual because of her actions. “ 

Robert looks at Aaron wide eyed feeling upset that Liv thinks he doesn’t miss her. “ no, no she’s wrong I miss her so much but I didn’t want to say anything because I felt that you or Liv wouldn’t want me to see her. “ 

“ I wouldn’t ever have stopped you two seeing each other you know? You two have a good relationship between you two, your like a second brother to her. “ 

Robert smiles. “ she’s like a sister to me. Okay, you can say no and obviously you need to ask Liv but what if she makes herself a bedroom here so she can stay over whenever she wants. So, we can spend time together? “ 

Aaron looks like he is thinking about it before speaking.   
“ that’s a good idea actually, you two can hang out and I can have a break from seeing her ugly mug in the mornings. “ Aaron laughs making a joke. 

“ I’m gonna tell her that you know? “ Robert says grinning into his bottle before drinking out of it. 

“ I’ll tell her when I get back. Actually - “ looking at his phone noticing the time. “ I should go I’ve spent hours here and I need to get back to cook Liv’s tea. “ 

Robert nods his head. “ Okay. But just say she’s allowed to say no there isn’t any pressure. “ 

Aaron nods his head before smiling softly. “ She knows. I best go, bye. “ Aaron leaves. Robert cleans everything up as he gets his phone to text Vic about everything and her reply is what he expected angry and disappointed with Mike but not towards Robert.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having family issues at the moment so I may can’t post as quickly as usual. I’ll try my best though to keep things updated.

Aaron went through the Mill door feeling more relaxed from the chat with Robert opening up about his emotions and feelings. But he is a bit worried about Robert having depression and being by himself whilst feeling upset or down, but if Liv agrees to stay with Robert sometime during the week Aaron can still be updated with everything. Because he doesn’t want to be annoying and drive Robert away from him if he keeps asking Robert questions about everything. 

He walks over to the kitchen, opening the fridge, to get out a pizza for himself and Liv, he puts it into the oven calls Liv wanting to speak to her about Robert’s idea. 

Liv comes down the stairs looking at Aaron’s unsure face as he is at the table. “ What’s the matter? “ as she sits down on the chair opposite Aaron. 

Aaron looks at Liv whilst speaking. “ Nothing is the matter but I only want you to listen to me without getting mad okay? “ Liv nods not liking the sound of this already. “ you know you said you miss Robert, you want to see him more? “ another nod. “ well I talked to him today and I said how you are missing him even if you are trying to hide it. And how you think he probably doesn’t miss you because you thought that you are pain in the arse. Well he misses you as well and funny enough he thought the same thing as you. “ both siblings chuckle. “ he said this but you could go to his appointment whenever you want, could stay there because you two can hang out with each other. He also said that you can design your own bedroom as well. “ Aaron waiting for Liv’s reaction not wanting her to be mad because some way in her head, he might have gone behind her back and told Robert things that she didn’t want to be repeated. 

Liv nods her head looking delighted but trying to sound casual. “ He actually said I could stay there? You didn’t make any hints or anything? “ 

Aaron shook his head. “ all his idea, all I said was that you miss him and want to hang out with him more. “ 

“ how many days or how long will I be allowed to stay there?” 

“ I don’t know yet we didn’t discuss that far ahead because we didn’t know what you will say. So? Are you happy that you will be spending more time with him? “ 

“ well at least I’ll have a second bedroom to decorate. Seriously though, I am happy because I miss his home cooking, the banter between us. He’s like a second brother. “ Liv smiles. 

“ He said your like a second sister, you two get along so well and are so close with each other, it’s nice to see. “ Aaron smiling. 

Liv nods her head as he grins.  
“ Yeh but he can be totally annoying that sometimes I wish I never met him. “ Liv asks if she is allowed to eat her tea upstairs and Aaron lets her as he gets out his phone to text Robert about Liv. 

Aaron - Liv said yes about your idea she was really pleased. 

Robert - great! I’m glad that she isn’t mad or anything because it be nice having someone keeping you company. 

Aaron - you feel alone there? 

Robert - Sometimes but it is nice to have the peace and do whatever you want without your little sister asking you questions about everything. 

Aaron - I know the feeling. 

Robert - if you want you, don’t have too but you and Liv could come with me to Ikea get furniture for her bedroom? Also something for the wall? 

Aaron - Are you sure? 

Robert - Yeh I am sure or I wouldn’t of asked! I’ll pay for the things she wants. 

Aaron- you don’t have to do that you know, you already let her stay at yours. I don’t want to feel like I’m using you or anything. 

Robert - Aaron it’s fine. But if you want to make you feel better you can pay for some of the things okay? 

Aaron - okay. 

Robert - what time do you want to come here for? 

Aaron - when is it better for you? Haven’t you got work to do? 

Robert - day off. Erm about come at 10am it’ll be less busy then and I can show Liv the tour in the apartment. 

Aaron - 10 it is. Night. x 

Robert - night x 

Aaron turns off his phone with a smile on his face excited to see Robert again. 

Aaron and Liv wake up the next morning to go to Robert’s apartment both in a happy moods, Liv because Robert or Aaron will be buying her anything she wants, and Aaron because he is going to spend the day with Robert which he doesn’t notice that he has a soft smile on his face. 

Liv is watching him as he daydreams. “ what are you smiling at? “ sounding confused. 

Aaron sits up straighter and clears his throat ignoring the blush coming up to his cheeks.  
“ I’m not smiling at anything. “ Trying to sound casual but coming off as being caught. Liv nods her head slowly not believing anything he says, she has a idea why he is smiling but decides not to say anything. 

They pull up to a nice street with trees lining up going down the road, big buildings with flowers and leaves covering half of the building. Liv looks around shocked at how beautiful the area looks. “ Is this it? Is this where Robert is living? “ Liv sounding shocked. 

Aaron nods his head agreeing, because when he first turned up, he was surprised with the location, Robert decided to live in. because it is very posh but he is posh? so of course he is abound to get somewhere posh isn’t he? 

Liv and Aaron get out of the car walk to Roberts door and knock waiting for him to come to the door. Eventually he does, he lets them both in and walk up the stairs but Aaron can’t stop looking at Robert. He looks so handsome and fit, it is taking all Aaron’s will power not to touch him. 

When they end up in the living room Liv looks around very impressed with how Robert has decorated things. “ wow Robert your apartment looks so nice. And your living room. “ Liv walks around and looking through windows looking so delighted with the place. 

“ come on I need to show you the rest of the rooms. “ Robert begins walking through the corridor as Aaron and Liv follow him. 

Robert stops at the first door opening it letting them inside.  
“ so, this is my room. “ Robert stands awkwardly by the door watching the two siblings walk around. 

Liv gasps eyes wide. “ Robert! This view is amazing! Why couldn’t I have this room? “ Liv pouts softly whilst grinning. 

Robert smirks back. “ err? Because I’m the best person here who should have the best room? “ Liv rolls her eyes but doesn’t comment neither does Aaron as he looks at the different colours, blacks, whites, greys and the odd bright colour standing out from the room. It is a bit like the Mill with the different colours. 

“ There are two biggish rooms with the 2nd being a bit nicer because of the view, but the 3rd not having the best view but it is cosy. “ Again they follow Robert to the two rooms and Liv looks so decided because the rooms like so nice in their own ways. She eventually decides to pick the room with the nicer view, already planning on what she will have in there. Robert shows her the bathroom and another room for clutter.

Aaron, Liv and Robert get into his new car, a white range over, Aaron looked shocked seeing it first so as Liv because they never thought Robert would be the type of person to have a range over. 

Aaron speaks first turning down the radio. “ why did you get a new car then? “ Aaron spoke sounding interested. 

Robert shrugged as he carried on keeping his eyes on the road. “ just got bored of the other car and it was small. But this one has bigger space and looks more attractive than the other doesn’t it? “ 

Liv pipes up from the back.  
“ Yeh it does. This car looks a lot better. “ Liv spoke sounding very honest. 

Robert huffed out a laugh.  
“ thank you Olivia for your honesty. “ sounding sarcastic but smiling softly as he made eye contact with her in the mirror both making funny faces at each other. Aaron was watching them both being silly together and it just warmed his heart even more. 

“ What are you thinking Liv for your room? “ Robert said. 

Liv looking up from her phone as she looked at Robert. “ I have different ideas, I’m going for the hippie vibe with cosy touches or more tumblr style with different plants and drawings. “ 

Robert nodded. “ What if you have both? A bit of hippie stuff with the plants and the cosy touches? You could even have some fairly lights as well. “ Robert said simply as Aaron and Liv gave him a funny look, Robert looked at him quickly before frowning. “ What? “ sounding confused. 

Aaron and Liv spoke at the same time. “ what do you know what girls room? “ 

Robert blushed a bit not wanting them to know the truth about googling girls rooms for Liv. “ I have a sister don’t I?” Trying to sound casual, not pulling it off too well. 

Aaron spoke looking at him with a smirk. “ you honestly believe we take that as a excuse? “ 

Robert sighed as he turned a bit red on the cheeks. “ okay but don’t laugh okay? “ Aaron and Liv nodding wanting to know the reason. “ when me and Aaron talked about you coming over to mine, and my idea about you making yourself a second bedroom. Later on in the night I was googling bedrooms with different styles to see if any of them looked like your style. And I wrote some down thinking it was a good idea at the time but now I know it was a stupid idea.”  
Aaron and Liv had soft faces on. 

Liv spoke sounding confused.  
“ why would you think it would be a stupid idea? “ 

“ I dunno. I just thought that you would think it would be stupid, you wanting to look for yourself without my help. “ 

“ have you got the list on you now? “ Liv spoke sounding curious. 

Robert frowned thinking why would she want it? “ err? Yeh I have got it with me. “ he sat up a bit to get out his list and give it to Liv. 

“ Rob that was a really nice idea, your not stupid at all. I just shows you care. “ Aaron spoke softly. Robert smiled at him. 

“ Rob all these things you wrote on here are exactly what I wanted! How did you know I like these stuff? “ sounding so shocked that someone knows her so well and took the time to find things for her. 

“ noticing things you say or what you buy really. “ Robert says simply. 

Liv smiles at him. “ thank you. “ thank you for noticing the small things I say. Robert returned the smile. 

“ When do you want me coming to yours then? “ Liv spoke awhile later. 

“ Maybe weekends? But the thing I’ve realised is that your school is just around the corner from my apartment. “ 

Liv looks surprised as well as Aaron. “ Really? That’s handy isn’t it? “ 

“ yeh when I found out about it I was surprised myself. Apparently it is only a 5 minuet walk. “ 

“ that’ll be easier than getting the bus all the time as well as getting up early. “ 

Aaron butted in then. “ Liv you can’t stay during the week, Robert may be busy with work and you do have school it’ll be too handy for you to skive off. “ Liv rolled her eyes. 

Robert was thinking of an idea to come up with to make everyone happy. “ okay what about this? Liv you can stay on weekends,but you’ll have to bring your school stuff with you as well because you would be walking there. You go back to the Mill for the rest of the week, but expect Fridays if you don’t want to travel all the way here wasting half of Saturday morning. “ Robert silently praying that he hasn’t annoyed Aaron. “ if that’s okay with you Aaron I don’t want you thinking I’m taking over. “ sounding worried. 

Aaron replied calmly. “ That’s a good idea actually. And no I’m not annoyed with the rearrangements at all, I’m perfectly fine with it. What about you Liv? “ turning around to see Liv. 

“ I’m okay with it, seems perfect. “ All of them nodded, happy with the set up with Liv coming to Roberts. They got to Ikea finally and they all got out of the car to make their way into the store. They were basically following Liv around the shop as Robert and Aaron were walking side by side with Robert holding onto the trolly. 

They were in the bedding area Liv was taking painfully long time to pick between a black and grey throw over blanket which felt like heaven to touch or a naked blanket which was so soft to touch, you could fall asleep in. “ Just put both of them in. “ Robert to frustrated with watching Liv pick between two blankets. 

Liv looked at him looking unsure. “ are you sure?” Robert nodded feeling a bit guilty for snapping a bit at her. 

They moved around the shop slowly as Liv was picking out lamps, and different photographs. Aaron was standing beside Robert feeling funny, like he had butterflies in his stomach. “ Are you alright? “ Robert asked Aaron looking at him a bit concerned because Aaron was turning a bit red and was day dreaming. 

Aaron nodded slowly as he nervously smiled. “ Yeh I’m great. How’s the apartment going then? You still setting up things? “ 

“ I’ve done all the major things but now I only need bits and bobs left. Actually whilst I’m here I might as well get them. Tell Liv I’ll be in the kitchen area.” As he walked towards the kitchen materials, Aaron followed Liv around for the next 10 minuets as she was getting the final things she needed. 

They all met up again after trying to find Robert and he had another basket full of stuff, when Aaron noticed a toy car in there he laughed as he shook his head. “ Do you really need a toy car? “ 

“ it’s a vintage car! “ 

“ No, it’s a toy that looks like one. I told you this when you brought random stuff at the Mill, shouldn’t be buying things that look like the real thing. “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders as he put the toy car back in the basket. “ well this is going to be my home isn’t it? So, I can waste money can’t I? “ Robert grinned as they carried on walking to the check out. 

“ Robert are you sure you can afford all this stuff? “ Liv spoke looking at all the items that are over flowing the trolly and basket. 

“ Yes I’m sure because I’m going to get more money in, I can buy more things I want. “ as he put the items on the till. 

“ why will you be getting more money? “ Liv spoke sounding confused as Aaron stood there waiting for a reply. 

“ I’ve got a job offer that’s all that brings in more money when I went to a do to meet new clients. “ Aaron and Liv nodding their heads as they put the things onto the till. 

When they got all the things into the bags and went back to the car as they drove back to the apartment. It taken about ten minutes to get all the things into the house and now they were in Liv’s room painting her walls a cream colour. 

“ Thank you for getting the things for Liv, you didn’t have too you know? “ Aaron spoke whilst moving the paint brush up and down softly. 

Robert turned to him and spoke to him. “ I wanted too and anyway it’s my house isn’t it? I should get the things that Liv wants. “ Aaron smiled softly at him as they carried on doing the job whilst Liv was setting up the WiFi and X box in the living room. 

It had taken them all a day to sort out Liv’s things plus the delivery coming quite quickly for her furniture. And they all stood in her room looking at the outcome Aaron and Robert were pleased with their handy work and Liv was just shocked, in a good way, because it looks so beautiful. With the different fairly lights handing off the walls, the photos going in lines on the walls, it looked like it just came out of a tumblr photograph. 

Now they were sitting in the living room on the ridiculous comfy sofa, playing on the X box playing a car game with all three of them being very competitive with each other, whilst drinking beers for the two men and hot chocolate with marshmallows on top for Liv. 

Robert was in lead with Liv being a close second and Aaron last, saying he was delighted with his position, was a understatement. 

Robert was on the edge of his seat practically jumping up and down because he won. “ yes! “ Robert spoke through gritted teeth obviously excited with his win, win. 

Liv rolled her eyes watching her second brother acting like a little kid on Christmas Day but it did bring a small smile to her face, watching him so happy.  
“ Okay Rob, calm down. It’s quite sad that you are so excited from winning a game you know? “ Liv spoke trying to sound annoyed. 

Robert looked at her whilst sitting down getting his beer.  
“ your just jealous you didn’t win.” 

Liv laughed as she looked at Aaron’s annoyed face slumping back against the couch drinking his beer. “ No, I think Aaron is more jealous actually. “ 

Aaron spoke grumpily as he rolled his eyes. “ No I’m not jealous! Robert obviously cheated because I was so close to winning and he went in front of me and he won! “ Aaron’s voice going a bit higher pitched as he sounded so bitter. 

Robert laughed looking at Aaron with an unimpressed look on his face. “ Your so jealous! Come on we can have an other round again can’t we? And I’ll let you win. “ 

Aaron huffed as he rolled his eyes. “ I don’t want your pity. “ 

Robert smirked. “ well tough cos your gonna have it. “ Aaron smirked trying to keep an annoyed face. 

“ Actually what time is it? “ Aaron wondered. 

Robert looked at his watch before looking up at Aaron.  
“ half nine. “ 

Aaron looked shocked as his eyebrows went up.  
“ really? That went quick. Actually we’ve been here for hours. “ Aaron spoke sounding surprised. 

Liv looked at him and frowned.  
“ yeh we got here at 1. “ Liv replied like it was obvious. 

“ I think it’s time to go actually we’ve been here all day and I’ve got work tomorrow, you have school. Surely Robert doesn’t want us staying here for longer.” Aaron spoke as he stood up to get his coat. 

Robert looked at him face full of honesty. “ I don’t mind you two staying here but if you want to go it’s fine. “ 

Aaron smiled at him as Liv was getting her phone charger and phone. “ best be going now cos I don’t really fancy a long night. It’ll be hell to get Liv out of bed tomorrow morning. “ Aaron joking as he saw Liv’s reaction. 

Liv looked offended as her face scrunched. “ It’s not hell to get me out of bed! “ 

Robert laughed. “ I once tried to wake you up and you throw loads of objects at me! One of your school books hit me at the back of the head! You were such a grumpy arse in the morning I sometimes feared for my safety! “ 

Aaron laughed remembering the memory when Robert came down the stairs a bit shocked. Saying that Liv wasn’t ready to get up and she hit him with a school book. “ that was so funny. “ Aaron start to laugh again. “ your face was just a picture. “ Aaron grinning. 

Robert rolled his eyes as he tried to be dramatic. “ That really hurt you know? “ 

Liv spoke whilst trying to act innocent. “ I didn’t even hit you that hard you know. “ 

“ hmm. I had a bump on the back of my head after that! I thought I had concussion or something. “ Robert trying to be dramatic. 

Liv rolled her eyes. “ oh come on don’t be such a drama queen. You annoyed me. “ 

Robert looked confused. “ it was 8 o clock in the morning! I didn’t see you since the day before! “ 

Liv shrugged. “ still annoyed me with your presence. “ Robert laughed. 

Aaron watching the two people have their little domestic argument but it was more banter than anything. They really missed each other and looking at them now, they just look so close. “ sorry to intervene between this but we need to go because you have school tomorrow. I’m not going to drag you out of bed. “ Liv made an annoyed look towards Aaron as they all said goodbye to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to post! Updates may be a bit slow but at lest you are getting an update than nothing. :)   
> More Robert and Liv based in this chapter.

The following week Liv came over to Roberts on Friday after school, she has her school bag with another large bag on her shoulder nearly tipping her over to the ground. 

Robert helped her when he held the bag noticed how heavy it is. “ Bloody hell Liv what have you got in here? “ as they were walking up the stairs. 

“ Only bed stuff, my clothes, shoes, painting equipment, X box games. “ Liv said simply as they made their way to Liv’s room. 

Robert put the heavy bag onto the bed as he looked at her.  
“ you just listening things off like it was nothing! What games do you have then? “ 

Liv got the bag laid out the X box games onto the bed. “ Fifa 19, some car race game and Minecraft. “ 

“ Minecraft? “ Robert replied sounding confused. 

Liv looked shocked. “ you don’t know what Minecraft is? “ 

Robert frowned at her. “ No? I don’t exactly search kids games when I’m alone. “ 

Liv looked at him offended. “ it’s not a kid game Robert. “ Liv replied sounding like it is obvious. 

Robert looked at her confused still. “ What is it then? “ 

“ You build houses and other buildings with blocks. “ Liv said simply. 

Robert smirked. “ Wow sounds so interesting. “ He replied sarcastically. “ Let’s play this car game because that is actually entertaining than building houses with blocks. “ He picked up the game as he walked into the living room as Liv followed him before rolling her eyes. 

As Robert set up the X box and put the game into the game console, Liv was getting themselves drinks, crisps and ordering a Dominos Pizza online. Robert started the game as the door went placed the two pizza boxes onto the table, Pepperoni and Ham + Pineapple pizza. 

Robert laughed as he shook his head. “ Can’t believe you ordered a pizza with pineapple on. “ 

Liv frowned. “ what? I like Pineapple pizza. It’s nice. “ 

“ But fruit shouldn’t be on pizza. It’s wrong! “ 

Liv shrugged. “ your wrong and I’m not getting into this debate again with you. “ Liv spoke as she grinned remembering that 20 minuets of their lives fighting over about should pineapple be on pizza. Aaron finally got involved told them to shut up or they won’t have any pizza, that was when they were living in the Woolpack as a happy family.  
Robert smiled also remembering the memory but the smile slowly faded away as they were a happy family and now they aren’t all together because of past mistakes. 

Liv noticed Robert’s sudden change of mood and felt guilty for bringing it up because it has obviously brought up something in Robert’s mind. “ anyway I’m going to beat you at this and you will have to give me money.” Liv said cheekily. 

Robert huffed out a surprised laugh as he look at her. “ firstly I’m not going to lose, secondly I’m not going to give you money.” 

Liv huffed as she rolled her eyes. “ Come on don’t be boring it’ll be fun! “ 

Robert looked confused not understanding how it will be fun. “ how will it be fun? “ 

“ I take all your money. “ She replied simply. 

Robert look offended and suddenly a idea came to him.  
“ okay about this? We go somewhere tomorrow away from here and I’ll buy you whatever you want. “ 

Liv narrowed her eyes at him.  
“ Really? What’s the catch? “ thinking Robert would have something up his sleeve. 

Robert looked at her seriously.  
“ no being honest if you win I’ll buy you whatever you want. “ 

“ what if you win? “ 

Robert smirked knowing what will annoy her the most. “ you will come with me to do some clothes shopping. “ 

Liv looked panicked. “ no! Why? Would you say that? “ Liv faked cried as she was being a bit over dramatic. 

Robert laughed looking at her.  
“ come on it’s not that bad you know? “ 

Liv shook her head as she looked at him seriously and annoyed at the same time. “ I had to spend 2 hours with you in the same shop because you couldn’t pick out two types of trousers or jumpers. “ 

Robert laughed remembering how fed up Liv had been with him. He had to buy her a McDonald’s to cheer her up.  
“ To be fair they were in different colours and both looked very nice!” 

Liv looked at him confused and bit disgusted. “ they were hideous. One of the trousers were dark red and the jumper was also dark red!” 

Robert looked offended.  
“ they were nice! “ 

“ You looked like a devil! Actually you should of brought them because you are a devil deep down. “ Liv grinned as both of them still sitting on the couch not touching the tv or pizza keeping it waiting. 

Robert laughed. “ Okay that’s a bit dramatic. But you should of got a witch hat because that’s the last item you need. “ Liv looked at him offended before both of them laughing together. 

 

“ ha. ha. ha. “ Liv said sarcastically. Robert laughed as he pressed play on the game to play. 

Both of them were on the road on the screen and Robert was currently winning in the R8 white Audi as Liv was in a black Audi behind Robert a little bit far away from him. To say they were competitive is a understatement because both of them were shouting at the Tv a bit aggressively with a lot of swearing as well. 

Liv was on the edge of her seat, as well as Robert, playing with the controller like her life depended on it. “ Oh my god come on! “ Liv raising her voice a little bit to the car that was in the way of her in the race track.  
Robert laughed knowing that he is going to win as he was in the lead with the rest of the cars behind him. For the final round was very tense as Robert and Liv’s cars were beside each other, with Robert’s car moving more forward and vice versa. The final was Robert winning and he didn’t hide his excitement one bit, didn’t even feel guilty. Okay maybe a bit or was it pity for Liv? 

Robert looked at Liv as she had a grumpy face on obviously from losing to Robert. “ come on it’s not that bad, anyway we could play again couldn’t we? “ Robert said grabbing himself slice of pizza. 

 

“ the car was too slow I could of won if it was actually working. “ Liv replied grumpy as well as grabbing a piece of pizza. 

“ Sure, sure. But we all know that I won because I’m the best driver. “ Robert said smugly. 

Liv huffed as she rolled her eyes. “ You sure about that? I’ve seen you drive it looks like a old man. “ 

Robert looked offended again.  
“ I don’t drive like a old man! And anyway we agreed if I won tomorrow you would come with me shopping. “ Robert smiled. 

“ ugh. “ 

“ okay what about if I still buy you some stuff because it’s only fair. “ Robert tried to be reasonable. As Liv nodded her head agreeing. 

“ so, what are we going tomorrow then? “ Liv asked. 

Robert shrugged for a moment before replying. “ I was thinking shopping afterwards Pizza Hut then we could go to the beach? Watch the sunset or something, because I know you like that sort of thing, and then go to the arcade. “ 

Liv looked delighted. “ Really? “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ Yea unless you don’t want to go? Because you can say I won’t be mad or send you back to Aaron or anything. “ Robert said in a soft reassuring voice. 

Liv shook her head. “ No, really I am really happy especially the shopping part. “ Liv smiled, as well as Robert thinking that he has made her happy. 

Few moments later they were sitting in comfortable silence eating pizza and on their phones before Liv looked unsure wondering if she should ask about Mike and Robert. Nobody actually told her the reason for them splitting up, or just departing from each other’s lives. 

But she decided to say it, with a curious look with bit of a frown on her face. “ What happened with that Mike bloke then? “ Liv said watching Roberts reaction. 

He tensed a bit then looked up at Liv with a frown. “ Bit out of the blue isn’t it? “ Robert said with a confused tone in his voice. 

Liv shrugged. “ I was just wondering that’s all. Nobody actually told me what happened between you two that’s all. “ Liv feeling like she has over stepped the mark made Robert angry at her. “ I’m sorry if I made you angry I didn’t mean too. “ Liv sounding a bit panicked. 

Robert smiled softy. “ I’ll never be mad at you for asking a question even if it a bit personal.” Liv smiled at him letting him speak. “ Basically I went out to Bar West with all the girls from the Village and I met this bloke, Mike, I really liked him and I thought he liked me too. “ Robert looking a bit sad. 

Liv frowned. “ Thought? “ 

Robert nodded. “ he was dating me and seeing me for a bet with his mates because I looked like an easy target. “ 

Liv looked horrified and angry.  
“ How could someone do that? That’s so nasty, how did he tell you or how did you find out? “ 

“ he texted me about the whole thing. “ Robert sounding a bit angry, sad, embarrassed, all the emotions mixed into one. 

Liv shook her head angrily.  
“ he texted you?! He had the audacity to text you that it was a bet? He is just scum. “ 

Robert nodded. “ Yep. But I’ve managed to move on from it because no point in dwelling on it. “ as he grabbed piece of pizza. 

“ but you liked him didn’t you? “ Liv said sounding sad and quiet. 

Robert nodded. “ Yeh. I did like him, he was the first person since Aaron that I actually had feeling for. “ 

“ but there be other people won’t there? “ Liv said trying to sound hopeful. 

“ Yeh there will. But if I do meet someone I’ll tell you first because you’re like a little sister to me. “ Robert smiled. 

Liv grinned having a soft look on her face. “ you’re like a big brother.” 

Rest of the night Liv and Robert were playing on the X box till one in the morning, they said goodnight as they went to their beds. Liv low key excited for tomorrow as she was texting Aaron about it and Robert was just happy that he could spend time with Liv again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh with all you writing this fic is the only thing keeping me sane. Hope you are enjoying this! :)

Liv was texting Aaron about their trip to Whitby beach and the arcade after shopping, for today whilst Robert was getting the picnic things into the car because Robert said it would be nice sitting in the beach whilst watching the sunset as much as it sounds cheesy. 

Aaron - Where are you going then? 

Liv - We’re going shopping then going to Whitby Beach. Robert mentioned about us going to a pub or something. 

Aaron - don’t have any alcohol okay? Be good for Robert. 

Liv - Obviously going to be good, Robert wouldn’t let me have any anyway. 

Aaron - don’t sneak in any I mean or find a way to get it. 

Liv - okay I won’t. 

Aaron - when are you going then? 

Liv - I think in about 10 minuets, Rob is just putting the picnic stuff in the car. 

Aaron - he did that for me and him you know? After I got out of prison. Blanket and basket with loads of food in, it was actually really nice. But instead of sand we were sitting on grass. 

Liv - really? You don’t do picnics. 

Aaron - I know, but he changed me over the years, the things I didn’t like or do, I kinda want to do now. And it’s all down to him. 

Liv - awh. How soppy. 

Aaron - shut up! 

“ Liv! Come on we’re going now, have you got everything? “ Robert shouted up at Liv from bottom of the stairs. 

“ Yeh! “ Liv replied as she locked the door went downstairs to see Robert already in the car. 

“ you have everything then? “ Robert asked turning on the engine. Liv nodded as she was replying to Aaron’s message. 

Aaron - Have a good time anyway. 

Liv - yeh I will :) 

“ who you texting? Aaron? “ Robert looking at Liv curious. 

Liv nodded. “ yeh. Saying that he hopes I’m going to have a good time. “ 

Robert nodded. “ how is he then? Is he feeling alright in the Mill? by himself must be lonely if he is used to having you around.” 

Liv shrugged. “ dunno I haven’t asked. But it must be odd though not having me around there. “ 

Robert winced feeling bad. “ do you want to go back? I don’t want him feeling I’ve taken you away. “ Robert said sounding concerned. 

Liv looked at him. “ you haven’t taken me away have you? Aaron asked me if I wanted to stay with you and I said yes. He has his whole family to talk too. “ 

“ But he does bottle things up. “ 

Liv looked at him. “ he goes to counselling and he is more healthier now than last year. “ Robert nodded his head feeling a bit reassured. 

They got to the bigger stores outside of Hotten Liv was shocked with how big it looked, before it was quite high and wide a bit. They were walking around the shop for 3 hours buying different clothes for himself and Liv getting some reductions. They were carrying 3 bags in each hand, as they were walking back to the car putting the bags into the boot. Before driving towards Whitby Beach, the drive would take 1 hour 38 minuets they had plenty of music to sing to, with Liv cringing about Robert trying to sing. 

“ This is a shout out to my ex. “ Robert singing loudly in the car as he taped the steering wheel slightly moving side to side, with Liv laughing, videoing him.   
“ Heard he in love with some other chick. Yeh ye- Your videoing me! “ Robert voice went a bit high pitched as he looked at Liv tried to stop her videoing him. 

“ Oh no I’m not missing this opportunity of you acting like a idiot. “ Liv laughed still videoing. 

Robert looked over at her faked annoyed face as he stuck his tongue out at the camera before looking back at the road. “ Liv I’m being serious now stop videoing me. “ Failing to sound mad because he was laughing with a smile on his face. Liv put her phone down to stop the camera recording but sent the video to Aaron with a smirk on her face. 

Beep 

Aaron - Oh my god he is an idiot. I’m going to show everyone that! 

Aaron smiled as he got the video of Robert singing, remembering all the times in the car with Robert singing and acting like a muppet. Aaron would always say he was an idiot but secretly loved watching him be so carefree. He saved the video to his gallery not going to tell Liv because he just wants it to be kept as a secret, he doesn’t want to seem weird or anything. 

“ Who texted you? “ Robert asked as Liv was replying to Aaron. 

“ Aaron. “ Liv said simply. 

“ Have you sent him that video of me?! “ 

Liv grinned. “ yep and he is going to show everyone the video. “ 

Robert looked embarrassed. “ is he actually? “ 

Liv shrugged her shoulders.   
“ I dunno I’ll ask him now. “ as he began texting him again. “ no he isn’t, he doesn’t want everyone knowing how much of a terrible singer you are! “ 

“ I’m not a terrible singer at all! I could be selling a fortune for my singing voice! “ 

“ okay, I totally believe you. I really think you are a really good singer and could be selling records. “ Liv said sarcastically. 

“ and you really think you’re better then? “ 

“ I’m better than you. “ Liv laughed. 

“ we see about that then won’t we? “ Robert sounding competitive as he carried on singing to the radio with Liv shaking her head with a bit of embarrassment, but having a smile on her face as she started to sing as well. 

 

At the Mill 

Aaron is sitting on the couch with the tv on but he isn’t watching what programme is on, he is watching the video of Robert. He keeps replying the video with a soft smile on his face watching Robert sing and laugh, he looks so handsome and beautiful, Aaron thinks to himself as he watches Robert again. He can hear Liv in the background with the music and Robert doing some dance movements as he is sitting down driving, Robert really looks like a dork. There is a knock on the door, Aaron huffs not wanting to have a chat with anyone he just wants to be left alone. 

“ Hiya love, you alright? “ Chas sounding concerned and worried as she looks at Aaron up and down noticing he isn’t even dressed, still in his pjs at midday. 

Aaron rolls his eyes not wanting the protection off his mum. “ I’m fine mum. “ Chas moves past him to get into the Mill looking around the living to see if anything is wrong but there isn’t. The lights are on, the place is clean with few dirty dishes on the counter in the kitchen, the coffee table has one pizza box on the top with a Cola cola bottle sitting on the couch. But then she spots it, Aaron’s phone on the couch with Robert showing on the screen and she sighs looking over at Aaron who is getting himself glass of water moving back to the couch. 

“ Aaron why are you closing yourself off again? You haven’t been out today and your watching a video of Robert on your phone. “ She sits herself down on the couch. 

Aaron frowns not knowing why his mum is worrying so much over nothing. “ I don’t know why you are worrying so much? I don’t have to be active everyday you know? I can just chill out by myself for once, it doesn’t automatically mean I’m closing myself off from the world. Liv just sent me a video of Robert singing. “ Aaron huffs annoyed with people always worrying about him, feeling like he can’t just be left alone without people thinking he is going back to his bad habits. 

Chas pushes. “ But love, this is what you used to do! You used to close yourself off from everyone because you felt you couldn’t talk to anyone, you kept bottling things up! And now you are watching videos of Robert. I thought you were just going to be friends with him? “ 

Aaron is fully annoyed now, yes Chas is allowed to be concerned but it doesn’t mean she has to check up on Aaron. “ that was because of my own issues mum back then but now I’m in a better mindset talking to my counsellor about things. I’m healthier now I don’t need you checking up on me. Yeh I am still going to be friends with Robert but I want more, I’m not going to tell him that though because he needs to move on, he needs to feel that other people actually like him, he doesn’t need a relationship right now! “ 

“ your willing to wait then are you? “ 

Aaron nodded. “ Yeh. I love him, he is the one I love, he is it for me and I don’t want anyone else. “ Aaron speaking softly to Chas wanting her to understand how Aaron feels. She nods her head not understanding how her son can love someone who is nasty and hurt him the most but she just tries to let it go, she doesn’t want Aaron pushing her away. 

“ So, Where are Robert and Liv going today then? “ 

“ Robert is taking Liv shopping then going to Whitby Beach, they might be going to a pub as well. “ 

“ why are they going to a pub? “ Chas asked sounding confused. 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders.   
“ I dunno. Maybe wanting to sit down somewhere warm and not sit outside for ages? “ 

“ how do you feel about Liv going away from here? “ 

Aaron frowned. “ why? Do you think I feel jealous or something? That Liv is staying with Robert. “ 

“ no of course not, but I’m just worried because your by yourself, alone. “ 

Aaron shakes his head. “ Mum listen to me okay? I’m not going to harm myself again, I’m talking to my counsellor, I don’t need you worrying about me everyday. Please stop being so over protective your acting like I’m a child but I’m not! I’m a adult so please act like I’m one.” Aaron rising his voice a little bit.   
Chas nods her head agreeing.   
Aaron stands up from the couch walks over to the door. “ I would like you to go please. “ 

“ why? “ Chas stands up walks over to Aaron. 

“ you are only here to check up on me and ask questions to see if I’m jealous or upset about Liv seeing Robert. Now you have looked around my home to see if I haven’t done anything, there isn’t any need for you to be here. “ 

“ I just wanted to see if you were okay! “ 

“ You could of rang me to see if I wanted to do jobs for you to see if I was alright but no you went out to see if I did anything. Please just leave. I’ll see you tomorrow. “ Chas nodded as she walked away from the Mill texting Paddy to say that Aaron is fine. Aaron closed the door walking back to the couch to carry on watching videos because he does miss Robert a bit. He is thinking about contacting him tomorrow to see if he wants to hangout. 

In the car 

“ I’m thinking that we could go to Whitby Abby then find a cafe along the beach? “ Robert asked thinking about the long afternoon ahead of them because it is going to be hours till sunset. 

Liv nodded. “ Yeh okay at least we could do something for now to waste some time. How long are we now till Whitby? “ 

“ about 10 minuets but I’ll find the Abby on the sat nav. “ he started to type in the place and it came up saying it will only be another 20 minuets long. 

Liv - We’re going to Whitby Abby now 

Aaron - thought you going to the beach? 

Liv - we are still but Robert said we should go to the Abby because it’s something to do. 

Aaron - oh okay. You had a good day so far? 

Liv - Yeh I have actually. Robert brought me stuff like clothes and some stuff for himself. We had a laugh. 

Aaron - Good. Surprised actually because he is a nightmare to go shopping with!! 

Liv - he was bit but not as bad. Not like the time when it took him 20 minuets to pick between two ties. 

Aaron - Haha that was the longest 20 minuets of my life I’ll never get back. 

“ We’re here now. “ Robert spoke to Liv as he stopped the engine. 

“ Do you have to pay? “ 

“ I don’t think so. It didn’t say. “   
Both of them got out of the car and started to walk to the Abby. The walk wasn’t that long but it was lovely with the trees hanging over the path, birds chirping and singing, it was very relaxing. 

Liv looked at the Abby in amazement then looked at Robert with a shocked look on her face. “ oh my god! It’s massive! It’s so beautiful. “ Liv got out her phone started to take pictures. 

Robert laughed at Liv’s reaction as he took a picture as well, it was a lovely day for it, even if it was March, because only yesterday it was freezing cold. “ It is beautiful. “ 

They walked in the middle of the Abby looked around the Abby and it was just breath taking to look at because it was so big and you could still see some of the detail on the bricks. Liv took loads of photos as well as Robert taking a photo of every angle, the Sun making the photos even more beautiful because of the sun rays, with the blue sky making the Abby stand out from everything else. 

When Liv was still near the wall of the Abby looking where Robert was she looked over to her right saw him looking at the view, spreading on for miles. He could see the river, the houses and the mountains in the distance. It was truly beautiful and content because it is very quiet here, the Yorkshire air and Yorkshire scenery made Robert feel at home. It was beautiful till he heard a shout. 

“ Robert! “ 

Robert turned around saw Liv walking towards him gesturing for him to come over to where she stopped walking. “ What? “ 

“ Let’s take a selfie?! “ Liv asked holding her phone ready. 

Robert stepped back a bit and shook his head. “ No. “ he didn’t even hesitate. 

“ please. We need a selfie to show we have been here! “ Liv pouted at Robert trying to guilt trip him. 

“ we have photos to show we had been here! “ Robert replied. 

Liv huffed. “ okay then. We take a photo of ourselves to show we have been here then. “ 

“ which is basically a selfie. “ 

“ Robert! Please we are having such a nice time and I don’t want this to be wrecked. “ Liv spoke quietly as she pretended to be upset. 

Robert laughed before sighing.   
“ Fine. Thanks for guilt tripping me. “ Liv smiled widely as she got her phone put again put it on the camera, she extended her arm out both smiled for the first photo, for the second Liv and Robert made a funny face, for the third Robert made an annoyed face as Liv pouted and finally for the forth Robert made a funny face and Liv smiled.

“ Is that enough? “ Robert asked standing next to her looking at the photos smiling. 

Liv nodded. “ Yeh. They are actually nice, your face didn’t wreck the quality. “ she said cheekily. 

Robert looked offended.   
“ Thanks. “ 

Liv grinned at him. “ only joking. But we should print them off? “ 

Robert nodded. “ Yeh actually we could put one or two photos in my house and the other at the Mill? If you want? So, you can have one but you don’t have to.“ Robert said. 

“ Yeh I will. it’ll be nice actually because so far it’s been a nice day. “ Robert nodded. 

“ it has hasn’t it? “ more of a rhetorical question than anything. “ Are you ready now?” Robert asked Liv looking at her as she was looking at the river again. Liv nodded taking her eyes away from the scenery starting to back to the car. 

“ How long were we there for? “ Liv said. 

“ 2 hours. Didn’t feel like that long did it? “ Robert said surprised. 

Liv’s eyebrows went up. “ really? That was a long time. “ 

Robert nodded. “ Well people say when your having fun, time flies. “ Robert joked. 

Liv laughed. “ wow. “ 

“ Have you had a good time? “ Robert asked. 

Liv looked at him smiling. “ Yeh I have. It’s been nice shopping then going to the Abby, it’s been fun. “ 

Robert smiled at her feeling happy. “ I’m glad. Do you go anywhere when your with Aaron? “ 

Liv shrugged. “ sometimes. I usually in the house on my phone, in the pub with Aaron or with Gabby. “ Robert nodded his head. 

“ You still want to go to that cafe? “ Robert asked. 

“ Yeh if that’s okay. I’m little bit hungry and thirsty. “ Liv said. Robert nodded heading for the Whitby Beach reading somewhere that there was a cafe near the beach. 

Robert and Liv found a cafe called the North Beach Cafe, where it was right next the to the beach there was outside sitting area. Robert paid for his own and Liv’s food and drink put them down onto the table. 

“ This is nice isn’t it? “ Liv said looking over to the beach hearing the sea hit the shore with clashing sound. 

Robert nodded. “ no wonder why people like moving here. “ 

“ I always liked places like this you know? I used to do with Mum to the beach and I would play for ages in the water, play with the sand. “ Liv said as she started to drink her drink. 

“ you never said. “ Robert replied sounding confused. 

“ never a reason was there? “ 

“ Supposed not. What else do you like doing then? “ Robert sounding generally curious because he could plan something next week for them both, could even ask Aaron to come along. 

Liv shrugged. “ dunno really never thought of it. Maybe, hiking? walking up mountains looking at scenery, looking at castles, looking at old buildings and towns. “ 

Robert nodded. “ You like photography then? “ 

Liv nodded. “ supposed so, yeh.” 

“ Actually I’ve always known you liked taking photos because you always take photos of things wherever you go. “ Robert smiled. 

“ Hmm. I like taking photos of the sky, plants, animals, basically anything but people because it’ll just be weird asking strangers for photos of them. “ Liv made a face. 

Robert laughed. “ Be bit strange having random people on your gallery but then again it can be interesting to see the different features of peoples faces. “ 

“ True. But I don’t find it interesting though. “ Liv replied. Robert nodded. 

“ Actually I’m going to send Aaron the selfies to see which ones he likes and then if I disagree I’ll just pick one. “ Liv laughed as she picked up her phone to send Aaron the 4 selfies. Robert smiled as he carried on looking around whilst eating his sandwich. 

Aaron - thought Robert doesn’t do selfies? 

Liv - Thought so as well but it I did had to guilt trip him to take them. Haha. 

Aaron - all of the selfies are nice though can’t pick one. 

Liv - Come on must be one that if your favourite? 

Aaron - okay, between the one with you two smiling and the forth one. 

Liv - okay. You still need to choose though. 

Aaron - ugh!! Forth one. 

It doesn’t really matter anyway because Aaron saved all the photos to look at when he is alone to gaze at. When he misses Robert too much when is everyday. 

Liv - Kk. :) 

“ Aaron said the forth selfie he liked the best but he did like the one where both of us were smiling at the camera. “ Liv said. 

“ let’s see them again. “ Robert replied. 

Liv got up the photos showed Robert the two images Aaron liked best. “ they are nice photos actually. Send them to me so I can print them off, hang up them up somewhere. “ Liv nodded her head sent the images to Robert. 

“ I’m surprised actually that you let me have a selfie with you because I thought you weren’t that type of person. “ Liv said. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “ well you guilt tripped me didn’t you? And I don’t mind them just not all the time. “ Robert said as Liv nodded. 

Few minuets later the waiter came up to them. “ We are closing now. “ The waiter said in a dull tone, then she walked away, she obviously loves her job so much. 

“ how long have we been here for? “ Liv asked surprised. 

“ what time did we get here for?” Robert said more to himself as he looked at his watch. “ we’ve been here for an hour, this place must close at 6 then. “ 

“ must do then. Should we go to the beach then?” Liv asks and Robert nods his head both of them walk to the beach, which isn’t very far. 

“ i forgot about the picnic! “ Robert suddenly said. 

Liv laughed. “ we have just eaten and you want to sit in the dark? “ 

Robert rolled his eyes. “ I just thought it would be a good idea that’s all. We could just eat the stuff back at mine and watch a movie couldn’t we? “ 

Liv nodded her head liking the idea. “ yeh okay. “ 

Both of them were carrying on walking down the beach enjoying the relation with nobody else on the beach which was even more better. They were taking photos of the sunset but it wasn’t much because it was cloudy. They decided to walk back to the car to go home because it was starting to get freezing cold and it was a bit boring with nothing to do. 

They arrived back to Roberts getting the picnic things out of the car booth made there way upstairs. Robert put the food and drinks on the table and sat down on the couch texting Aaron, with Liv picking out movies to watch. 

Robert - We’re watching a movie now using the picnic stuff we didn’t use. 

Aaron - we didn’t you have a picnic? 

Robert - forgot and it was too late for it, we already eaten in the cafe anyway. 

Aaron - oh right. How was the day then? 

Robert - it was good, got Liv clothes and other things she wanted that I have forgotten about. We then went to see an Abby, went to the beach for about 20 minuets. 

Aaron - nice. Why did you go to see a Abby for? 

Robert - wasting time really but it was worth it. The Abby was beautiful taken loads of photos as well as Liv. 

Aaron - nice. Remember don’t let Liv stay up all night. 

Robert - no I won’t. I was thinking it would be easier if I dropped Liv’s stuff off at yours? Instead of her carrying the stuff to school, that okay? 

Aaron - oh no it’s okay. You sure it’s okay though? 

Robert - I wouldn’t of said if I wasn’t sure. :) 

Aaron - Okay. You want to hang out tomorrow? 

Robert - Yeh Okay. Meet in the Woolpack at lunch? 

Aaron - Yeh alright I can have my lunch there for my break. 

Robert - same but I haven’t got any meetings tomorrow. 

“ Robert I’ve found a movie now.” Liv called over to Robert to get his attention away from his phone. 

“ what have you found? “ 

“ The Lion King. “ Liv said simply with a serious face on. 

Robert made a face. “ The Lion King? “ 

“ Yes Robert, I don’t know how to make that any simpler. “ Liv said sarcastically. Liv broke out in a smile. “ I’m only joking! I picked out Doctor Who. “ 

Robert looked delighted.   
“ really? “ 

“ yeh, I thought it would be interesting to watch and nothing else to watch either. “ 

“ I didn’t know you liked Doctor who? “ Robert said confused. 

“ I’ve never really watched it properly but I’m willing to watch it. " 

“ you never watched Doctor Who?!” Robert looked more appalled than anything. 

“ no? unlike you I’m not a geek.” Liv said cheekily. 

“ I’m not a geek! “ 

“ yes you are! You have all those geeky books. I’m not having this conversation again.” Liv said as she played start, she walked back to the couch sat down getting the crisps. 

5 minuets later Robert suddenly blurted out that he is going to drop Liv’s stuff off at Aaron’s because they are hanging out, Liv was pleased.


	9. Chapter 9

“ Hey. You alright? “ Aaron asked Robert as he sat down. 

“ yeh fine, went to yours you weren’t there so Liv’s stuff is in my boot still. Should I put them in the back room? “ Robert asked sitting down in one of the booths. 

“ Yeh that’s fine. “ Aaron said watched Robert get up to go outside to get Liv’s things. 

“ I’ve put her stuff on the couch is that okay? “ Robert asked little worried that he has made a mess or annoyed someone in someway. 

Aaron shakes his head.   
“ no. no it’s fine. Thanks. How was the weekend then? “ 

Robert smiles. “ it was great to be honest went shopping somewhere outside of Hotten brought loads of stuff, sorry about that but you may have to buy more furniture for her. “ Robert laughed. 

Aaron frowned. “ Why? “ 

“ I’ve brought her loads of clothes and other things she wanted and now it might fill up her wardrobe. “ Robert replied. 

“ we’ll make room and anyway she could put some of her stuff at yours? “ 

“ I did say that but she said what if she wanted an outfit but half the clothes are at mine? “ Robert trying to sound like Liv. 

He failed. 

Aaron laughed. “ that was a terrible impression. “ both men laughed.

“ have you got any pictures then, to show me? “ Aaron asked. 

“ I’ve got loads so, we might be here for while? “ 

Aaron shrugs. “ done all the work anyway. “ Robert nodded as he showed Aaron the Abby photos first both of them laughing as the selfies came along, Robert showed the photos of the Abby in itself, then other photos of the beach of the sunset, Liv standing by the Lighthouse smiling. 

“ actually can you send me that photo? Of the one with Liv standing by the lighthouse? “ Aaron asked. 

“ yeh sure, I was surprised after I taken it because it is such a lovely photo isn’t it? “ 

“ yeh when I saw it I thought it was taken by a professional photographer. “ Aaron smirked. 

“ is that a compliment? “ Robert said. 

“ you have to figure that out on your own. “ Aaron smirked as he took a sip out of his beer. 

“ I was thinking if you wanted to come with Liv next week and we can all go out somewhere? “ Robert said. 

“ i would love too but why? “ Aaron frowned a bit but happy to hang out with Robert as well as Liv. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “ I don’t want to leave you out. “ 

Aaron smiled feeling butterflies in his stomach. “ if that’s okay? But where would you want to go? “ 

“ Liv said she likes photography, walking, scenery’s, so I was thinking we could go into a city and have a look around places?” Robert replied wondering if Aaron would like the idea. 

Aaron nodded. “ yeh I’ll be up for that but which city are you thinking of?” 

“ Leeds. It’s got the Kirkstall Abby, Salts Mill, Temple Newsam and other places to go to, I think Liv would really enjoy it. “ Robert said smiling. 

“ That’s a really good idea actually surprising for you. “ Aaron said simply. Robert looked confused and frowned.  
“ because most of your ideas are stupid or nobody likes them.” Aaron joked. 

“ Haha very funny. “ Robert said sarcastically. 

“ how are you with your depression then? I’m only bringing it up because I get worried. “ Aaron said softly. 

“ I’m okay, the side effects are a pain sometimes, but I’m getting there. The doctor said I should do some exercises to get fit mentally and physically, because I can’t always stay in the house. “ Robert smiled. 

“ i do the same, running around here actually helps you. “ Aaron laughed. 

“ well getting advice off two people I should really try to get out there!” Robert laughed. 

“ listening to people can actually make a difference. “ 

Robert nodded. “ I know. I’ve got all you lot haven’t I? Worrying about me and giving me advice I’m sure I’ll be fine. “ 

“ we only care about you. “ Aaron and Robert both smiled. 

“ don’t tell Liv but I’m thinking of getting couple of dogs. “ Robert said. 

Aaron frowned. “ Really? You don’t like dogs? “ sounding confused. 

“ I did but now I’ve taken a liking for them. “ Robert smiled. 

“ what type of dogs are you getting then? “ Aaron said interested. 

“ Huskies. One black and white, the other white and brown but it’ll be a dwarf one instead. “ 

“ Didn’t know you liked Huskies?” Aaron said. 

Robert shrugged. “ always found them a nice breed, decided to get dogs because it can get a bit lonely. “ 

“ understandable. Liv would love them though and will always be at yours if you get them. “ Aaron laughed. 

“ god help me. “ Robert grinned. Both men carried on sitting in comfortable silence enjoying their burgers and beers, not needing to speak really because they have ran out of conversations to talk about. 

Robert was texting on his phone, texting to his friends about where to go on holiday in few weeks. It’ll be sort of a friends reunion because they haven’t seen each other in ages, decided to go on holiday to get closer, have a laugh and get drunk. 

Robert was smiling a bit and Aaron felt his heart tug wondering who he is texting.   
“ Who you texting? “ Aaron said curious, hoping he doesn’t sound jealous. 

Robert looked up from his phone. “ Oh, just few mates asking if we should all go on holiday together because we haven’t seen each other in ages. “ 

“ same as me last year actually, I traveled around Europe with mates and it was actually really good trip. “ Aaron said smiling. 

Robert looked confused for a second but decided not to say anything, avoiding the awkward silence. He nodded anyway.   
“ They’re thinking about the South of Italy for 2 weeks and I’m thinking of going. Cos it’ll be fun and get drunk for 2 weeks. “ Robert laughed. 

Aaron huffed out a laugh as well. “ always about the alcohol.” 

“ Err yeh? It helps to avoid the overthinking. “ Robert joked underneath the joke in itself there was the truth. 

Aaron frowned seeing through Robert knowing that he was actually saying the truth. Worrying if he actually drinks to stop the thoughts, but decides not to say anything because he doesn’t want Robert to push him away. But he forces a smile anyway and going to ask Liv later if there is any empty bottles or loads of bottles in his cupboards. 

“ Have you planned a date then? “ Aaron asked 

Robert nodded. “ Yeh in July. “ 

Aaron looked a bit shocked.   
“ that’s months away! “ 

Robert huffed out a smile.   
“ I know but we’ll get a deal done to get the money cheaper and the other lads can’t make it now because of jobs. “ 

“ oh. Well at least you have something I look forward too?“ Aaron said grinning. 

“ Yeh have to get in shape. “ Robert joked. 

“ you are fit. “ Aaron blurted out heat rising to his cheeks. Robert frowned, laughed at Aarons awkward moment. “ - I- I mean you look healthy, a-and don’t need to get toned with those men who are all muscle. That’s what I meant. “ 

Robert smiled loving how Aaron can get like this. “ I know what you mean, I wouldn’t be like those blokes anyway it’s quite off putting. “ Robert grimaced.   
“ - I would just get bit toned and have bit of more ab. “ 

I don’t want you to change at all, I don’t want you to be like I first met you, all hard and not soft like you used to be. What Aaron actually said. “ I mean if that’s what you want to do, you’ll go ahead. “ Aaron laughed. 

Robert nodded. “ Yeh. It’ll be better to get fitter than out of breathe within 1 minute of running. “ Robert laughed. 

“ pfft. “ 

Liv came into the Woolpack spotted Aaron and Robert laughing at something but she noticed how Aaron was looking at Robert like they were Husbands again, like on their wedding day when Aaron was just staring at Robert all day with so much love showing on his face. 

“ Hey? Why you here for? “ Liv said sounding curious as she sat down next to Robert at their booth. 

Robert frowned and choked out of a laugh. “ my presence too much for you and you want me gone? “ 

Liv shook her head a bit panicked that she came across as rude. “ No, no. I was just wondering because you aren’t usually here at 4 are ya? “ 

Robert frowned. “ 4? “ he looked at his phone as realisation hit him that he has been in the pub all afternoon.   
“ bloody hell thats gone fast! How has the time gone past so fast? “ 

“ what time did you get here? “ Liv asked Robert. 

“ He got here at 12. “ Aaron replied for Robert. 

“ 5 hours in the pub, you have had a pro active day haven’t you Rob? “ Liv said sarcastically, Robert laughed at her. 

“ Have you been drinking for all this time? “ Liv said little surprised. 

“ No only had 2? 3? pints. “ Robert said as he sipped on his pint. 

Liv nodded. “ Can you stay here to have tea with us? It’ll be easier to have it here than going all the way back home to cook something. “ Liv smiled at him wanting him to stay a bit longer. 

“ Well when you put it like that. “ Robert replied. 

Liv smiled at him low key excited that he is staying longer, so is Aaron wanting to spend more time with him. “ You put my stuff at the Mill? “ Liv said. 

“ Err no. I put it in the back room because Aaron wasn’t there when I turned up, he was here instead. “ Robert said. 

“ okay. “ Liv said simply. 

“ Robert was thinking about all of us going somewhere on the weekend weren’t you Rob?” Aaron said looking at Robert. 

Liv was interested now wondering what they have planned. “ What? What are you going to do? “ Liv a little bit excited. 

“ I was thinking about what you said about the things you liked and I did some research last night found a city you may like.” Robert said watching her reaction. 

“ what city? “ Liv said. 

“ Leeds. “ Robert said simply. 

“ Leeds? “ Liv said confused. 

“ Yes Liv, Leeds I don’t know how to make that more simple. “ Robert said with a smirk. 

“ What has Leeds got to offer? “ Liv said a bit confused because it doesn’t seem like a place with loads of stuff to do. 

“ well its got Kirkstall Abby, Salts Mill, Temple Newsam and other places I’ve forgotten the names.” Robert said. 

“ What’s the Salts Mill and Temple Newsam? “ Liv asked. 

“ The Salts Mill used to be a textile Mill but now it has transversed into a art gallery, shopping centre and restaurant.” Robert said sounding interested. 

“ what ki- “ 

Chas came along and interrupted Liv. “ Hello, you two have been here a long time.   
“ Chas directly talking to Aaron and Robert with a curious look on her face. 

“ we’ve been talking about stuff mum. “ Aaron said annoyed with his mums wondering about, with something so small and making it massive like it is a big deal. 

Chas looked shocked as her eyebrows rose. “ I know love, but I’m only wondering if you all want to eat that’s all, I haven’t seen you two eat at all. “ Chas said little concerned. 

Aaron spoke. “ If we were hungry we would of side though.” 

“ I know love but I’m here now, Marlon is closing up soon something about he has other jobs to do. “ Chas said. 

Aaron looked at Liv and Robert. “ what do you two want to eat?” 

Liv spoke up. “ I’ll have cheese burger and fries with a coke. “ Aaron’s eyes shifted from his little sister to Robert. 

“ you don’t have to worry about me you know. “ Robert said a bit nervous. 

Aaron smiled at him softly.   
“ I know but you paid for Liv on the weekend and I want to give something to you. “ 

“ But we planned for Liv to come to mine though, so, I would pay for something for us to do. “ 

“ I know Rob, but I still want to pay for something for you. “ Aaron said softly. 

Robert sighed as he thought about what he wanted. “ Fine, I’ll have the same as Liv but with a orange juice. “ 

Aaron nodded and smiled.   
“ Great, I’ll have the same then with another beer. “ 

“ 3 burgers and chips, one coke, one orange juice and one beer then? “ Chas said making sure that she has got the order right. 

All three of them nodded their heads. “ Yeh, thanks mum. “ Aaron smiled at her. 

Liv looking back at Robert going back to their conversation before it was interrupted.   
“ What kind of art gallery’s are there? Like types of art? “ Liv said. 

“ it said on the website that they had David Hockney’s paintings, etchings, drawings and photo collages. “ Robert replied. 

“ who’s David Hockney? Never heard of him in me life.” Aaron said as his face scrunched up. 

“ Well of course you’ve never heard of him, you are always stuck in your car magazines. Never reading proper news or interesting things. “ Robert said with a laugh. 

“ Car magazines are interesting!! Unlike you with your geeky stuff it’ll send someone asleep. “ Aaron smirked. 

Robert looked offended even more when Liv spoke up. “ He is right though, I’ve seen your home and you have loads of geeky weird things. “ Liv laughed even more when Robert looked even more offended. 

“ I’m not geeky! “ Robert’s voice going high pitched. 

“ sure. “ Both Aaron and Liv said at the same time. 

Aaron stopped laughing and looked serious. “ but seriously who is David Hockney? “ 

“ He is a painter, Photographer, stage designer and I think something else but I’ve forgotten now. His paintings look alright though to be honest.” Robert said. Aaron nodded upturning his mouth. 

“ Yeh sounds interesting, can we go then? “ Liv said. 

“ Yes we can go, only if it’s okay with Aaron? “ Robert said looking over at Aaron to see if he is okay with it. 

“ I’m fine with it, it could actually be fun. “ Aaron said with a happy tone. 

“ so, we’ll stay at Robert’s then?” Liv said sounding unsure. 

“ Well you can anyway because you do come on Fridays. “ Robert said to Liv turning to Aaron to see if he is okay with his upcoming idea. “ - you could stay at mine? It’ll be easier than waiting for you to come along.” Robert laughed. 

Aaron looked nervous and uncomfortable. “ are you sure? I don’t want to get in the way. “ 

“ you won’t get in the way Aaron. “ Robert said with a sad voice, feeling himself getting concerned because Aaron feels like he is in the way of people. 

Aaron nodded with a soft smile. “ Okay then I’ll come to yours on Friday then, what time do you want me to get to yours? “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “ After Liv finishes? I’m working up to 3pm so, you can come at half three if you want too. “ 

“ I’ll come then. “ Aaron smiled at Robert. 

“ Here you are. “ Marlon passing Liv and Robert their dishes, Victoria comes along as well with Aaron’s dish as well. 

Aaron had a frown.   
“ where’s our drinks? “ Aaron said. 

“ Oh, Chas is stuffed at the moment. I’ll do your drinks now then. “ Victoria said happily as she moved away to go to the bar. 

All three of them began eating their meals as Victoria give them their drinks to go with it. 

Aaron stuffed two more chips in his mouth before speaking.   
“ How’s school then Liv? “ 

She shrugged. “ Eh boring as always. Actually today two girls got into a proper fight, loads of people were videoing them and it ended up with one of them accidentally punching one of the teachers. “ Liv laughed as she said the last part. 

Robert chocked on a laugh.   
“ god poor teacher. “ 

Liv shook her head as she sighed annoyed. “ No, he is nasty to everyone, quite frankly he deserved the punch. “ 

Aaron looked serious at her trying not to laugh or smirk.   
“ hope you won’t involved in this fight. You shouldn’t be saying things like that about your teachers. “ 

Robert agreed. “ Aaron’s right Liv, you shouldn’t really be saying stuff like that, especially to the teachers you’ll get in trouble. “ 

“ But it’s true!! “ Liv said. 

“ still shouldn’t say it because it is wrong. “ Aaron said. Liv shrugged her shoulders not saying anything else about the subject. 

All three of them carried on eating their food until Robert decided to go, wanting to get back to his home and settle down for the night. Aaron and Liv got Liv’s stuff from the backroom and heading to the Mill to get changed into their pjs. 

Aaron was sitting in front of the TV on his phone texting Robert about top gear, till Liv came down the spiral staircase sitting on the couch next to him. 

“ Aaron? “ Liv said using a type of tone Aaron can’t quite get the emotion. 

“ yeh? “ Aaron said sounding confused, feeling himself get bit panicky if there is something wrong with his little sister. 

Liv sensing Aaron getting worried about her health.   
“ oh no nothing is wrong. “ Liv said in a reassuring tone, Aaron physically relaxing. “ - I was just wondering if you still love Robert?” 

Aaron sat in shock totally surprised by the question, not expecting it at all. “ why? “ 

“ that’s a no then? “ Liv said sounding bit confused. 

“ i haven’t given you a answer have I? “ Aaron said smugly. Liv shrugged her shoulders wanting an answer. “ - seriously why are you asking me?” 

“ I’ve noticed how you look at Robert. “ Liv said simply. 

“ How I look at him?” Aaron sounding confused but knowing what she means, he feels bit of blush coming up on his cheeks. 

“ yeh. You look at him like he is your husband again! You look at him like back at your wedding day. You watch him with a soft smile on your face and you can see the love written all over your face!” Liv said in a high voice wanting Aaron to understand.   
Aaron’s cheeks have gone pink with embarrassment and from being caught red handed. “ - So do you love him still? “ Liv said desperately wanting an answer because she knows he still does but she wants Aaron to say it.   
Aaron felt uncomfortable still not getting used to talking about feelings and all that.   
“ - I won’t tell anyone I promise!” 

Aaron sighed. “ I know, I already told Mum how I feel. But yes I still love him, I never stopped and I’ll never will, he is it for me.” 

Liv’s face softened.   
“ have you told him this? “ 

Aaron shook his head. “ no, your not either. I want to give him space he doesn’t need a relationship right now, I want to try the friendship thing first I don’t want us jumping right back in a relationship if we do decide to have one. “ 

Liv nodded. “ what if he doesn’t want a relationship with you? “ 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders.   
“ I’ll still love him, I still want to be in his life and I wouldn’t want to meet anyone else because he is it for me, nobody comes close. “ 

“ even if it was forever? Not having anyone else? “ Liv said. 

Aaron shrugged feeling tears prickle his eyes, the reality hitting him again. “ I don’t know I can’t see the future but I know is that I will always be in love with him. Even when Robert was with Chrissie I still loved him back then, so, if he does meet someone I’ll still love him and yeh I probably will be jealous but I’ll rather be like that than be excluded from his life. “ 

Liv nodded. “ was that before I came along? “ 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Yeh it was, but he was different person back then and now he has changed into this amazing person I’ll always be proud of him. “ Aaron had a soft smile on his face. 

“ alright soppy. “ Liv said laughing. 

“ Aaron laughed. “ don’t say anything though okay? “ 

“ no I won’t. “ 

“ okay. You go to bed now school tomorrow. “ Aaron said as they both hugged before parting and making a snarky comment to each other, Liv going upstairs to go to bed. Aaron smiled to himself missing Robert even when he is texting him right now.


	10. Chapter 10

“ Where do you want to go first then? “ Robert asks Liv and Aaron in the Salts Mill building. 

Liv thinks for a moment before deciding what to see first.   
“ Let’s see the art gallery? “ 

Aaron nods his head. “ then shopping centre after that? “ 

“ Yeh, if it’s alright with you two?” Liv says. 

“ Of course it is! We’re doing this for you aren’t we? “ Robert says with a smile on his face. Liv has a small smile on her face before heading in the direction of the art gallery with Aaron and Robert following, but with Aaron making sure to touch Robert on his arm as they walk along bedside each other, with a smile on his face. Liv, Robert and Aaron separate from each other to see the paintings and other art works. 

Liv is really interested looking at the different colours, shapes, and the detail of things, she does art in her school and she’s picking up techniques to add in her art work hoping to impress her teacher, that is what her school teacher told her to do, look at how other people do their work and Liv needs to link theirs with hers, Liv has the ability to do this because she is very talented young artist, this really can boost her grade if she adds different techniques to make her own drawings better. 

Aaron on the other hand, isn’t enjoying the art experience so much, he isn’t interested in art at all. He finds it boring but he does have to agree that most of these paintings are brilliant and very creative. He walks around different walls with massive picture frames, with people on looking disfigured, different colours on, making some parts of the picture stand out and it kinda looks messy in Aaron’s opinion. There was one drawing that caught his attention from one artist, he loved it that much he took a picture of it. The drawing was a sports car, red with white straps going on the side of the car, to be honest it looked like a beauty. He just wished he had a car like that in real life, he started to look for Robert. 

But Robert was actually in the art works the same as Liv, looking at all the details of different works. He always liked art it relaxed him so much, he used to watch his mum, Sarah, paint or draw all the time with different pastorals or oils. He would just sit there for hours watching her in amazement watching how Sarah’s hand would move fast or slow whilst moving the paintbrush, or pencil, making a thick line to make a mouth or hair. Maybe this is why he enjoys art? It makes him feel closer to Sarah, bringing back old memories of the two of them sitting together at the kitchen table. Robert thinks to himself maybe he should get back into drawing or painting? He stopped when he met Chrissie she said it made him look feminine, but now that just angers him, he wished he didn’t listen to her, but she isn’t here now, he’s going to buy loads of art supplies in the shopping centre to see if he still can draw. 

When Robert is looking at one art piece that caught his eye he felt wave of sadness go over him. The picture looked the spilt image of his mum, with the face features, the body image, Robert was surprised how much it did look like Sarah. 

Robert was just standing there having a moment to himself he didn’t realise that someone else was standing next to him and then they spoke. 

“ Hello, I haven’t seen you in here before. “ James said with a flirtatious voice as he walked to Robert giving him a soft look, looking at him up and down. 

“ No, I’m here my with little sister and her brother. “ Robert said with a smile also looking at James with a soft look. 

“ where are they now then? “ James asked looking around the hall not actually knowing what they look like but maybe Robert can point them out. 

“ They’re looking at the arts I think, somewhere in here or the other rooms. “ Robert said not noticing Aaron standing at the far end of the room watching them with a jealous look and somewhat panic in his eyes. 

James nodded. “ No wife or husband then? “ James said wondering if Robert is taken or single. 

Robert was more surprised than anything because people usually assume if he has a woman in his life and hardly ever say man, when people do say if he has either he sometimes needs few seconds to just get over it, still not used to people saying it. “ E-er no, not anymore I’m single. “ Robert said with a smile feeling himself blush a bit, finding James very attractive more his type. But feeling sad that he is single not with Aaron anymore but he needs to move on from Aaron, he already did. 

James smiled softly. “ Really? I wonder why? A attractive bloke like you should have all the blokes at his door. “ James spoke flirtatious as he stroked Robert’s arm up and down moving closer to the other man. 

Robert laughed feeling redder than before, nervously smiling and laughing at James liking that other people see his attractive looks. “ Likewise. “ Robert spoke softly. 

James suddenly blurted out.   
“ Oh god I forgot to give you my name and phone number. “ James said with a cheeky smile, his hand still stroking Robert’s arm. 

Robert laughed. “ your bit forward aren’t you? “ 

James smiled. “ I am when I see something I like. “ James looked at him then glancing at his lips and biting his own bottom lip.   
Robert smiled softly blushing like teenage girl. “ - So? What’s your number then? I’ll like to meet you again very soon. “ James said moving even closer to Robert ignoring everyone else in the room. 

Robert grinned at James.   
“ Would you now? “ 

James nodded. “ Yeh, I can’t just leave the best art behind can I? “ 

Robert laughed. “ that is the most cringe worthy pick up line I’ve ever heard. “ Robert said in a light tone not seeing Aaron walk towards them with jealousy written all over his face. 

James shrugged. “ I’ll use any pick up line I can say to get what I want. “ James said in a confident voice. 

Robert naturally smiled at James not seeing Aaron very near them. “ Your glad that’s my type then. “ the blonde man smirks, as he pulls away out of James’s orbit to get his phone out and give James his own number and vice versa. 

Aaron finally got to them not wanting to be nice because the jealousy is coming off him in waves. He doesn’t want Robert to meet anyone else, he wants to be the only person to be with Robert. “ Who’s this then? “ Aaron said in a cold tone looking at James. 

Robert looked alarmed as Aaron suddenly was here right next to them but James spoke firstly.   
“ I’m James, and you are? “ James said in a confident voice looking at Aaron a little annoyed that he has interrupted his and Robert’s conversation. 

“ I’m Robert’s mate. “ Aaron said in a flat tone. 

“ I best get off, things to do, people to meet. Bye Robert text me if your interested. “ James winked at him and walked away, making sure to carry on touching Robert till they parted. 

Aaron looked heartbroken.   
“ you got his number? “ Aaron said in a tight voice. 

Robert nodded feeling himself becoming to be uncomfortable with this conversation with Aaron, feeling guilty somehow because he still has feelings towards Aaron but he tries to move on, he feels bad that Aaron is here listening to him picking someone up. 

Before Robert could say anything else Liv came towards them both and interrupted their awkward moment. “ can we go now? We’ve looked all around this place, can we go somewhere else on the list? “ Liv spoke not noticing the awkward tension between the two men. 

“ Yeh come on. “ Aaron said ignoring his feelings of jealousy and sadness as they started walking to find the entrance, Robert blow out a breath trying to block his feeling coming back up about Aaron. 

They walked into the shopping centre looking for clothes and a shop with art supplies for Robert. Aaron still hasn’t said anything to Robert, not knowing what to say because he can’t exactly look like the jealous mad man in the middle of a shopping centre can he? But when they were in a clothes shop waiting for Liv he finally spoke just wanting to get things off his chest and wondering what that bloke wanted. 

“ What did that man say to you then? “ Aaron said looking at Robert. 

Robert looked at him feeling his chest go little tighter not knowing what to actually say.   
“ he said that he hasn’t seen me in here before and basically asked for my number. “ Robert said. 

Aaron nodded. “ bit forward isn’t it? “ 

Robert laughed. “ Yeh it is a bit but it’s more my type though isn’t it? “ 

Aaron looked at him. “ when we met I wasn’t forward was I? You still liked me. “ Aaron said in gentle voice. 

“ I still liked you though, when I first met ya, you standing in that garage all fired up and I was lost right there and then. “ Robert said with a soft voice. 

Aaron looks shocked not expecting what Robert just said. “ we did it all wrong though didn’t we? “ He said sadly. 

Robert nodded sadly regretting the things he did. “ Yeh we did but I’ll never regret the affair, maybe the things we did during it, but it’s got us here now. “ Robert smiled softly. 

“ would you repeat it all? If you had too? “ Wanting to know if Robert would want them back together. 

“ hundred percent. I’ll always love you Aaron, I know we’re friends but we agreed at Christmas we’ll let each other go didn’t we?” Robert said looking at Aaron feeling sadness wash over him. 

Aaron felt panic go over him, Robert still loves him, he just admitted it in the clothes store and he just said in public that he loves Aaron. But then the other things sink in with what Robert has said, they agreed to be friends at Christmas. “ I know. “ feeling hollow not wanting to be friends but just agreeing because he doesn’t want to lose Robert. 

Robert walks away from Aaron when Liv is waving at him to come over to her, Aaron watches him feeling so much hope still but he needs to think of a idea to win him back. 

They get into the car with a sigh. “ Ugh. I can’t be bothered to go anywhere else to be honest. “ Liv said in a tired voice. 

“ Why? “ Robert said sitting in Yeh drivers seat. 

“ I’m tired and I feel like I don’t really want to walk around anymore, I kinda just want a McDonald’s, play on the x box with a Dominos. “ Liv said simply with a cheeky grin on her face. 

“ bit unhealthy isn’t it? “ Aaron said with a laugh. 

Liv shrugged her shoulders. 

“ what if we just get a McDonald’s then and a Dominos go back to mine and slob out? “ Robert said with a laugh. 

“ sounds like a plan. “ Aaron says. Robert drives out of the car park heading back to Hotten. 

“ Right I’ll get changed into something more comfortable then I’ll won’t be too long. “ Robert said walking into his room. 

“ You had a good today then? “ Aaron asks Liv as she is getting out her McDonald’s. 

Liv nodded. “ Yeh I have, it was good looking at the art stuff and getting clothes. “ 

Aaron nodded his head. “ good.” 

“ what are we playing then? “ Robert comes back into the living room, sitting on the couch next to Aaron. 

Aaron stares in shock looking at how fit Robert looks in his joggers and t-shirt, you can see the toned muscles in his arms, how they look more bigger. Aaron’s mouth waters as he tries to get rid of the lump formed in his throat. 

“ I’m thinking Minecraft? “ Liv says holding up the game box. 

“ Why? “ Robert says not noticing Aaron looking at him. 

“ because we haven’t played it yet have we?” Liv says with a fake sad look on her face. 

Robert rolls his eyes playfully.   
“ fine. “ he sucks on the straw of his McDonald’s coke drink. Liv sets up the X box and turns on the controllers. 

“ what the hell are you building?” Aaron said to Robert watching Robert’s side of the screen. 

“ I’m building a mushroom. “ Robert says sarcastically. “ - it’s obviously a castle isn’t it? “ Robert said simply with a look that told Aaron - ‘ you being stupid? ‘ 

Aaron looks at him confused.   
“ Why are you building a castle for? “ 

“ Cos he is a ditto. “ Liv chips in with a laugh. 

“ I’m the best aren’t I? I’m the king. “ Robert says smugly with a grin. 

“ of course your ego would answer. “ Aaron says with disbelief. 

“ Your going to have a big castle all for yourself? “ Liv says curious. 

Robert stops playing for a second to get handful of chips picks them out to put few in his mouth. “ no. I’m going to have some dogs - “ 

“ Wolves. “ Aaron says with a grin directing it at Liv because she got little annoyed because Aaron and Robert kept saying they were dogs but in this game they were wolves. So, the two men always say wolves now to annoy Liv cos they never stop saying it. 

Robert grins as well. “ Oh yeh sorry Liv forgot for second. “ She gives him an annoyed look. “ - I’m going to have some Wolves and other pets if I want some. “ Robert says simply. 

Aaron nods. “ what about people? “ 

“ don’t think you can get any can ya? “ Robert says looking lost, both men look at Liv. 

“ You can visit each other’s houses I think? “ Liv says not actually knowing either. 

“ Prince Aaron, I actually like that. “ Robert says simply with a grin. Aaron blushes. 

“ What about King Aaron? “ Liv says just liking to see his reaction. 

“ So! It’s King Aaron it is! “ Robert says laughing. 

“ oh god. “ Aaron blushing like hell as he sinks further into the back of the couch. 

Both Liv and Robert laugh as he nudges Aaron’s shoulder.   
“ Come on, I’ll protect ya. “ Robert says softly half joking and half being serious, Aaron looks at him seeing the truth he smiles at him. 

Rest of the weekend they all play on the X box eating Dominos, watching movies as Robert and Aaron kinda cuddle up sitting very close to each other knees touching, both men flirt playfully with each other and laughing. On Monday Liv goes to school and Aaron has to leave sadly, feeling disheartened because he wants to spend more time with Robert and Robert’s feelings are coming stronger towards Aaron, honestly Robert doesn’t know what to do because all his thoughts are mixed with feelings. He decides maybe he should ring his counsellor she said Robert can ring him whenever he needs a chat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really enjoying writing this fic so, I’m going to carry on writing this about Robert’s and Aaron’s lives. :) I’m going to add some angst, worried/frightened Aaron as well in some future chapters. :)

Aaron really enjoyed the weekend with Robert and Liv he just wishes he could do that everyday with them, just to spend time with them as a happy family. But he really enjoyed the happy moments between himself and Robert, especially when Robert said that he still loves Aaron. He was so shocked because he honestly didn’t know if Robert felt the same, but now he does, all Aaron wants is to have Robert back in his arm. Robert did say they let each other go at Christmas they should be just friends, but Aaron was lying about letting each other go he doesn’t want that at all. He just needs to think of an idea to win his husband back. 

Robert was doing work at his table, in the apartment, but he couldn’t concentrate thinking about the weekend, he admitted he still loves Aaron but now he’s starting to think is that a bad idea? He doesn’t want to give Aaron false hope but then again he does kinda want Aaron back again because he wished to be back in Aaron’s arms again. He sighs picking up the house phone ringing his counsellor wanting some advice or someone to talk to. 

“ Hello Robert, are you okay? “ Sam says, his counsellor. 

“ I’m just confused or just I don’t know. “ Robert says frustrated with his feelings, not knowing what to say. 

“ Confused about what? “ She says. 

“ Aaron and a bloke I met, but it’s mainly Aaron. “ Robert says heavily as he sits down on the couch leaning forward. 

“ What about Aaron? Who’s this bloke you have met? “ Sam says gently. 

“ Over the weekend this bloke, James, came over to me started talking to me and he flirted then gave me his number. “ Robert said. 

“ And? Did he like you? Do you like him? But now you are stuck between Aaron and James because you like both? You don’t know what to do? “ Sam says thinking maybe that is the reason. 

Robert surprised that Sam has somehow worked it out. “ Y-Yeh. I fancy James, I really like him, I find him really attractive but then I still love Aaron, I’ll always love him but I feel if I meet or go have a date with James I’m somehow betraying Aaron. “ 

“ How could you be betraying Aaron if you two are over? “ Sam sounding confused. 

“ I told him I still love him and I don’t want to give him hope. “ Robert says feeling guilty. 

“ why did you tell Aaron you still love him? “ Sam asked. 

“ It came onto the topic of us doing things wrong and I said I’ll never regret our affair and I’ll always love him. - but then I did say we let each other go at Christmas. “ Robert says. 

“ you might have given him hope if he still loves you, but does he feel the same? “ Sam says. 

“ I don’t know. He did date someone for few months. “ Robert said. 

“ If he dated someone after you two breaking up, why can’t you go meet new people? Yes you may still love Aaron but you and Aaron said you will let each other go and be friends.” Sam says. 

“ i just don’t know what to do. “ Robert said sounding so deflated. 

“ How do you feel about James?” Sam asked. 

“ I feel breath of fresh air. I like how James finds me attractive I like that someone else likes me.” Robert said. 

“ but how do you feel between Aaron and James? “ Sam said. 

“ with Aaron, we’ve got so much history, marriage twice, a home, but with James it’s fresh start, we could make history or even go on a date. “ Robert said. 

“ okay, what about if you meet James few times see how you feel, see if you somehow feel the same with James as you do with Aaron. If you do, you know will know that you have let Aaron go. But compare both men, see which one really sets your heart on fire, but if you really need too speak to Aaron how you feel. “ Sam said. 

“ You sure that will work? “ Robert said sounding unsure. 

“ I’m just trying to help you but it may work. You are the one that needs to decide which one you like or don’t like. “ Sam said. Robert puts the phone down before saying goodbye. 

He sits on the couch just wanting to have some peace for now. So, instead he is going to go to the gym wanting something else to put his mind off it. 

Robert spends 10 minutes on the treadmill actually finding it weirdly relaxing when he sees James in front of him. 

“ I didn’t know you come to this gym? “ James said taking in Robert’s sweaty form with a lust look on his face. 

“Likewise. I only joined today. “ Robert said still running lightly on the treadmill. 

“ maybe it’s fate aye? “ James said cheekily. 

“ Maybe or it’s just a coincidence. “ Robert said with a grin on his face. 

Ignoring Robert’s comment.   
“ You ever tried boxing? “ James said afterwards. 

“ No. “ 

“ you should try it, it’s really good fitness exercise for all your muscles. “ James said leaning on the treadmill. 

“ I dunno how to box. “Robert said. 

“ I’ll treat ya. “ James said looking delighted. 

Robert frowned. “ Really? You know how to box? “ He said. 

“ yeh I do. I used to work in a gym and do boxing daily. “ James said. 

“ why did you stop? “ 

James shrugs his shoulders.   
“ the gym place was rubbish not good pay and the staff were just rude. “ 

“ they shouldn’t of been hired then. “ Robert said. 

“ no they shouldn’t but not bothered now because the place has been shut down. Not enough money coming in. “ James said laughing. “ so? Do you want me to teach you how to box?” James said desperately. 

“ fine. Least you have something good of you. “ Robert said cheekily. 

“ rude. “ James said in a fake offended expression but smiling as he said it. Robert got off the treadmill to walk over to the boxing ring wanting a breather for few minutes. 

James was looking at him up and down liking how Robert looked all sweaty and bit of red faced. His gym wear stuck to Robert in all the right places, James was biting his lip liking how good Robert actually looked. 

Robert was leaning against the pole in the ring his breathing evening out, he carried on drinking his water as James shouted over at him.   
“ I bet that isn’t the first time you have leaned against a pole.” James said with a grin. Robert looked up in shock at what James just said, James did a full belly laugh putting his arm over his stomach as he leaned forward. “ oh my god you should look at your face!” 

Robert broke out in a laugh finally as James walked over to him. “ right are you ready to do some boxing? “ 

“ err yeh. “ Robert said. 

“ you don’t have to look so nervous you know? “ James said with a grin. 

“ I’m not exactly nervous it’s just I’ve never done boxing before. “ 

“ your glad I’m here then. “ James smiled as he guided Robert over to the punchbag. 

“ right this is a punchbag y- “ 

Robert interrupted James. “ No shit Sherlock. I know what a punchbag is for. “ 

“ listen smart arse, you don’t know how to punch this type of way. “ As James punched the bag with his right fist first followed by his left fist but lower than the first. “ - see? Did you know that? “ James said smugly. 

But Robert was in his own head looking at how James muscles move in his back, not noticing his mouth is a bit open. He mentally shakes himself out of his day dream and nodded. 

“ right then, you have a go first see how you get on. “ James moves out of the way for Robert to have some space. 

Robert punches the bag not exactly how James did it, but he did try his best. James comes behind him slides his arms over Robert’s as he moves Robert showing him how to move his arms to punch. “ See? This is how you do it. “ The dark haired man said into Robert’s ear, he gently moves Robert’s arms to punch. 

Robert could feel his hot breath on his ear, how James was pushing his body into Robert’s, he couldn’t concentrate at all because this is the closest he has been with anyone since Aaron. And god he misses it. 

“ you get it now? “ James said into Robert’s ear as he pulls away, lightly touching Robert’s back and start of his arse then dropping his arm to his side. Knowing how Robert feels. 

Robert nods his head. As for the next two hours both men carry on doing the same routine with some flirty glances are thrown at each other with flirty words spoken. They have arranged to meet again tomorrow at the same time. 

—————————————- 

Aaron woke up from his sleep noticing another body next to him, with his arm wrapped around a man’s middle. He frowned wondering who it is? what he did last night? 

“ Aaron go back to sleep. “ The man said, voice full of sleep still, as he hugged Aaron tighter than before. 

Aaron felt wave of emotions hit him but the main one was that it was hope, and love, hitting him at once. “ Robert your with me?” Aaron said in a unsure, quite voice hoping that this isn’t a dream. 

Robert frowned. “ Yeh? I’m obviously with you I’m your husband aren’t I? Where else I’m I going to be? I’m obviously not going to go after last night.” Robert said in a soft voice sounding like it was obvious. 

“ What happened last night? “ Aaron said sounding confused, but sounding so soft, looking at Robert with love in his eyes. 

“ we made love all night didn’t we? - Are you okay Aaron? Have you had a bad dream? “ Robert sounded so concerned he tried to sit up. 

Aaron pulled him down he kissed all over him, finally reaching for his lips, long, hard, wet kiss that leaves both men panting with lust. “ never leave again okay? I’ve missed you so much and your finally home. “ Aaron said sounding so light, like he has finally got what he wanted for so long. Robert nodded not wanting to ask what is going through Aaron’s head but instead kissing him on the head, he put his head closer to Aaron’s falling asleep. Aaron felt tears prickle his eyes looking at his husband, they are finally together after months of being separated and they can finally be happy together. Aaron moves closer to his husband falls asleep feeling content again. 

Aaron wakes up with a smile on his face remembering last night feeling like it was so real that Robert was actually with him. When he opens his eyes he was confused wondering where Robert has gone, he isn’t in the bed, no clothes scattered on the floor, no trace of him at all, and it makes Aaron feel uneasy. Aaron feels Robert’s side of the bed, it’s stone cold, he looks at his left hand sees no wedding ring, but he remembers seeing it last night. He looks around his bedroom seeing nothing but his own clothes on the floor, memorials come flooding into his brain, finally remembering what happened last night. He was with Liv downstairs watching something, Robert wasn’t with them, with him. Robert hasn’t even seen Aaron in about 3 weeks because he’s busy, so it’ll be impossible for him to be with Aaron last night. It dawns on Aaron, a nasty, heavy weight on his chest, it was a dream, he was dreaming of Robert again but the worse thing is that it felt real, too real, now it makes Aaron miss Robert even more than he already did. He wants Robert back, he needs to tell Robert how he feels right away, so, he is going to tell him next week on Robert’s birthday, he’s going to do a massive surprise in the Woolpack for Robert and he is going to win back Robert, his husband. He isn’t letting anyone have Robert, have Roberts heart. 

He needs to make plans with Victoria and Chas for next week, to sort everything out in time for Robert’s birthday. He needs to speak to Liv to tell her that on Saturday she has to tell Robert they need to go back to the Woolpack to pick something up. He just hopes that his idea will actually work, all he has to do now is tell them that he is planning on winning Robert back. 

“ Aaron why are you here? “ Victoria says from the couch. 

“ I’m just wondering if you are doing anything for Robert’s birthday that’s all. I’m just going to organise something for him. “ Aaron says sitting on the chair next to the wall. 

Victoria shakes her head confused. “ Err no, Diane said we were just going to go out to a restaurant, that’s about it. Why? What have you got planned? “ 

“ I’m going to do him a surprise birthday party at the Woolpack.” Aaron says feeling nervous as hell. 

“ I don’t think he’ll like that. “ Victoria said. 

“ I know and I don’t like surprises either but this is really important for me and him. “ Aaron said desperately trying to get Victoria to understand what he means. 

“ Why is it so special? He’s only going to turn 32. “ Victoria laughs, her voice sounding confused. She looks at him with a frown wanting the reason why Aaron wants to do this. “ - what are you planning? Don’t tell me that it’s just the birthday surprise. “ 

Aaron sighs, whole body deflating. “ I’m going to win him back. “ 

Victoria looks alarmed. “ what? I thought you didn’t love him anymore? I thought you were just doing the friendship thing. “ 

“ I know but I can’t do that Vic, I love him, I’ve never stopped at all. I know I said about me and him being just friends I thought that it was the best thing to do and I thought I’ll just fall out of love with him, but I can’t, he is stuck in my heart and he’s never going to leave me. “ 

“ what if he doesn’t love you back? Wasn’t he with that James bloke? “ Victoria said. 

Aaron shook his head. “ Liv said that they are only temporary, it’s just testing the water to get back into meeting people. “ 

“ what if Robert’s already fallen for him? “ Victoria said sadly. 

Aaron shrugs. “ I can’t live with what ifs anymore I need to see if he feels the same but if he doesn’t I’ll still love him. “ Aaron said softly. 

Victoria nods her head. “ when you two broke up it really broke him you know? and I know it was the same for you but you didn’t see him when you left. I thought he’ll always be broken because he used to stay in bed all the time, drink everyday and scheme, but now he has turned his life around. I just hope that both of you get the happy ending you deserve, even if it’s together or not. “ 

Aaron nods his head understanding everything Victoria has said. But he didn’t know about Robert drinking loads and staying inside most of the time. Nobody never told him anything about Robert, they always kept him in the dark, he just wishes people would of butt out of their relationship and left Robert and him to sort out their differences. 

“ Next week in the Woolpack we need to do it up? “ Victoria said changing the subject. 

Aaron nods his head.   
“ Yeh, invite everyone from the village and I’ll tell Liv to tell him to come over around 18:00. “ 

“ okay. “ Victoria says. Aaron nods getting up from the chair he was sitting in. 

“ thanks for the chat and I’ll tell mum about it as well. “ Aaron says as he is about to leave Victoria calls after him. 

“ Aaron. I hope you do win him back. “ Victoria says with a soft smile on her face. Aaron nods his head softly with a small smile. 

——————————————-

It was 2 days before Robert’s birthday, Aaron and Victoria were planning Robert’s surprise birthday party at the Woolpack. Aaron was little bit nervous because no he hasn’t seen Robert in the last 3 or 4 weeks but they have been texting none stop, he just hopes still that Robert could take him back because Aaron can still see the love between them he hopes that will be enough. But Aaron’s plans have changed which is a bit of a downer because Liv was supposed to be going to Roberts on Saturday but she’s going on a week long school trip to London, she said she can’t stay at Robert’s obviously or tell him to come over to the Woolpack. So, Aaron was little bit stuck because he didn’t know how to get Robert over to the Village, he’s currently sitting on the couch with a can of beer thinking of ways to get Robert to the Village. 

He rang Victoria to tell her to get the the Mill. “ Aaron! What’s wrong! “ Victoria rushes into the Mill not bothering to knock. 

Aaron looks alarmed. “ what? Nothing is wrong?!” 

“ why did you ring me at 22:00 at night?” Victoria says in a rushed tone. 

“ oh right. I was bored and wanted this conversation now. “ Aaron said simply feeling bit guilty now for causing worry for Victoria. 

“ right. What did you want to talk about? “ as she sits down. 

“ Liv can’t go to Roberts over the weekend. “ 

“ why? “ Victoria asks. 

“ she’s gone on a week school trip to London. “ 

“ you didn’t tell us that!” Victoria said in a high pitched voice. 

“ I’ve been trying to tell you lot but you never listen and I just gave up. “ Aaron said in a annoyed tone. 

Victoria looked sad. “ oh sorry. “ 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders.   
“ doesn’t matter does it? “ 

“ What’s going to happen now then? “ Victoria asks. 

“ you go to his say you, Diane and him are having a meal in the Woolpack meet you at 18:00.” Aaron says. 

“ but he’ll just say we were supposed to go to Hotten in a restaurant for his birthday. “ 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders.   
“ say you have changed it.” 

Victoria nods her head. “ right okay. “ 

“ have you got anything for his birthday yet?” Aaron asks Victoria. 

“ I’ve just got him dear bottle of Whisky. “ Victoria says. 

Aaron looks at her thinking about what Robert said about his medication and how he drinks away his thoughts, yeh it might have been a joke but you could tell he wasn’t. “ Okay. “ Aaron says eventually. 

“ What have you got him?” Victoria asks Aaron. 

“ Well I’m hoping he’ll want us back so that’s a birthday present isn’t it? “ Aaron says with a nervous laugh.   
Victoria smiles at him softly.   
“ Right then I best be off. Bye Aaron. “ She smiles at him and leaves. 

Aaron goes to bed shortly after lays on his side of the bed opening his bedside draw pulling out Robert’s watch. Softy stoking the watch with his thumb, smiling softly as few tears drop from his eyes. Missing Robert so much it physically hurts, he wants Robert to come home and he just hopes that Robert will feel the same. 

It’s the day of Robert’s birthday Aaron is nervous because he hopes Robert will come to the woolpack, he hopes Robert will come home. 

He just hopes. 

He gets out of the bed getting ready for the day ahead. 

Robert on the other hand lays on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about everything. At 32 years old of age he doesn’t have a wife or husband, doesn’t have any children, doesn’t have a proper home with memories. It just makes him sad that he did have everything but mistakes were made and now all that has been washed away. He gets out of bed walks over to the two cadges where Snowflake and Sky are sleeping, his two Huskies, he lets them out they both jump up to Robert and give him a big hug and then run walk around the apartment waiting to be fed. Robert thinks maybe this could work? 

“ happy birthday Robert!! “ Victoria practically screams down the phone when Robert picks up. 

Robert screws up his face because it’s 8 o clock in the morning and his sister is being loud and high pitched. Far too happy at this time in the morning. She is something else.   
“ thanks sis. “ Robert smiles. 

“ What are you doing today? “ Victoria asks. 

“ work, gym, x box and play with Snowflake and Sky. “ Robert lists his day out. 

“ really? For your birthday your doing that?” She sounds confused. 

“ yeh? I’m not 10 years old anymore Vic, I’m 32. “ Robert says pointing out facts. 

“ I know that Rob but I just thought you would be doing something more fun. “ Victoria says. 

“ Well I’m going to Hotten aren’t I? with you and Diane later on, I’ll be getting a free meal for once. “ Robert jokes. 

Victoria laughs suddenly remembers she needs to carry on with Aaron’s plan and not fuck it up. “ some things have slightly changed. “ 

Robert frowns. “ what’s changed? “ 

“ Well instead of going to Hotten you can come over here to the Woolpack? It’ll be easier for us.”

“ Why would it be easier?” Robert says confused with Victoria. 

Victoria can’t think of a excuse, her mind is blank and now she is panicking. “ I’ve made you a chocolate cake! Plus wouldn’t the Woolpack food be better than a restaurant? I’ve seen the star ratings and it’s a three. “ Victoria hoping her idea has worked but now she has to buy a cake. Well actually she can just buy one from Tesco because it’ll be cheaper than buying the ingredients, and just say she made it. 

“ Fine. But is the chocolate cake gonna be a coffee cake? Or just chocolate?” Robert says hoping it’ll be his favourite, Coffee cake. 

Victoria sighs. “ It’s coffee cake because I’m obviously going to make my best brother his favourite!” Victoria has to search any shops that sell coffee cake, she should of said chocolate. 

Robert smiles. “ thanks sis. I best get going actually got work to do. “ 

“ yeh okay, I see you at 18:00 then at the Woolpack. “ Victoria smiling down the line. 

“ Yeh I will bye. “ Robert smiles as he puts the phone down, he stretches, all his back clicking as his muscles are now relaxed. His two dogs are staring at him from the couch with a soft look on their faces as Robert gives them both a cuddle. 

After Robert feeds the two dogs, he sits down at the table to do some work but it’s only to send few emails, sign one contract then that’s done and dusted. He makes himself a bacon butty giving the two dogs some left over bacon as he treat, he walks to the bathroom and takes off his shirt to put into the laundry basket. He looks in the mirror looking quite pleased because the gym sessions have been really working, his arms are big larger with muscle, his back is toned, basically everywhere but the place he is really liking is his stomach, it is flat with hints of abs showing. 

To be honest with himself he looks very good, even James has said it which gives him a confidence boost. He puts on his joggers and hoodie gets his gym bag to go to the gym to have a quick boxing session and then head into Hotten to treat himself. 

“ Hello again, you can’t get enough of me. “ James winked at Robert. 

Robert smirks at James. “ No I can’t. “ that’s when he realises he doesn’t like James in that way at all, it’s just more of a flirting thing than anything else. He just doesn’t know how to tell James because they aren’t actually a thing are they? 

“ What do you want to do today then?” James asks. 

“ Boxing. “ Robert says simply. 

“ your quite keen on the boxing ring now aren’t ya? “ 

“ Yeh I am but I don’t know why but I just found a love for this type of hobby. “ Robert says. 

“ well what about if I carry on training ya and put you up for boxing fights?” James said. 

“ really? “ 

James nodded his head. “ Yeh I know contacts and we can set up fights for you to build yourself up. “ 

Robert nods his head. “ Yeh okay then I’m up for it. “ 

“ great. We could do it for money as well can’t we? “ James said. 

“ how much would we get?” 

“ tons if you carry on doing it and if you get better fights. “ James said. 

“ would it be safe though? Nothing illegal. “ Robert said. 

“ everything is fine. “ 

“Alright I’ll do it. “ Robert said actually excited for this to go further than just punching a bag for ages. 

He spent an hour in the gym when he was only aiming for 20 minutes but he hasn’t got anything else to do until 18:00 he might as well take his time with things. He heads back home to have a shower, have a smoothie and fruit, then head back out again to go to Hotten or Leeds to do some shopping. 

“ Robert pet, just reminding you that you haven’t forgotten to come at 18:00 have you? “ Diane rings Robert this time. 

“ No Diane, I’m actually getting ready now so, I’ll be there in about 30 minutes. “ Robert says down the phone standing next to his bed. 

“ okay pet, I’ll see you later. “ She puts the phone down. 

Robert goes back to picking out his new clothes he has brought from a expensive shop in Leeds. He decides to wear tight denim jeans that are tight in all the right places, with a crisp white shirt that also is very nice and fitted, with brown shoes. He styles his hair to be a bit pointy, gets his phone and wallet puts the two dogs into their beds and then leaving. 

Robert - I’m just about turning into Emmerdale now. x 

“ Robert is here. “ Victoria shouts at everyone as they hide under tables, anything they will fit under. 

Aaron stands next to the door feeling incredibly nervous now because he really doesn’t know what Robert’s reaction will be. 

“ SURPRISE! “ everyone shouts as Robert walks into the Woolpack, he jumps nearly hitting the ceiling with the shock. 

“ oh god. “ Robert says a bit light headed. 

“ We wanted to do a surprise birthday party for you. “ Aaron walks over to Robert with a smile on his face. 

“ you did this for me? “ Robert looks at him with a soft look on his face. 

Aaron nods his head. “ Yeh I did. You know how I hate surprises and I know your not keen on them but this is why it makes it extra special. “ Aaron smiles softly at Robert standing in front of him. 

Robert feels the love right there, he feels like he is falling in love with Aaron even deeper than he already did. “ Thank you. “ 

Diane comes over to the two men. “ Come on pet, lets cut the cake and then have a family meal. “ Diane guides Robert over to the bar to get a pint and speak to the villagers. 

Aaron frowns because hasn’t anyone told Diane about Aaron wanting Robert back? “ Vic! Haven’t you told Diane about what I’m doing? “ He hisses at Victoria. 

Victoria looks alarmed as she looks over Aaron’s shoulder to see if Robert can’t hear them.   
“ I thought you were going to tell her! “ 

“ why would I tell her?” Aaron says confused. 

“ I don’t know! I just assumed because you already told your mum, Liv, me. “ 

“ well your assuming got it wrong. What I’m I going to do now? “ Aaron says sadly still panicked. 

“ Just leave it till later okay? You’ll have more time. “ Victoria speaks softly. 

“ Fine. “ Aaron says. 

—————————————- 

Rest of the night Robert and Aaron were dancing in the middle of the Woolpack room laughing, not caring about the other people looking at them. Aaron was falling even deeper in love with Robert because the friendship between them has really helped with their relationship. Aaron asks Robert to come outside for a chat, Robert looks at him all concerned all Aaron wants to do is kiss away the look on Robert’s face. 

“ Are you okay? “ Robert asks standing outside the Woolpack leaning against the wall. 

Aaron nods his head feeling nervous. “ Yeh I’m okay. But I need to you something, I don’t know how to say it. “ Aaron sighs. 

“ it’s okay. Just say what you want then we’ll go from there. “ Robert says softly. 

Aaron nods his head. “ okay. I love you Robert, I haven’t stopped loving you ever since we broke up. “ Aaron speaks confidently but he is breaking inside as few tears drop from his eyes. “ I know we agreed to let each other go at Christmas but I can’t do that, I can’t let you go. Your stuck in my life, in my heart and you’re never going to leave.” 

Robert looks shocked and then he shakes his head. “ you can’t do this! You have moved on from me! You said at Christmas that if you meet anyone else it’ll never be me! Now you are here telling me you love me? “ 

“ i was lying at Christmas I can’t let you go! Alex was nothing he doesn’t compare to you! Please Rob, please say you still feel the same. “ Aaron’s voice breaks. 

“ of course I feel the same. But what about my home? “ Robert says. 

“ We organise that tomorrow okay? But you can move back into the Mill can’t you? All your things as well. “ Aaron says. 

Robert chuckles. “ We’ve never done things slow have we?” 

Aaron shakes his head softly.   
“ no we haven’t. Is that a yes then? You’ll come home. “ 

“ Yes I will. “ 

Aaron pulls Robert towards him kisses him on the lips, they eventually pull away breathlessly. They hug each other slightly swaying side to side, they walk down to the Mill not bothering to tell everyone else where they are going. 

Aaron gets into the Mill pulling off Robert’s clothes as he kisses Robert all over, Robert pulls over Aaron’s jumper and then puts his hands on Aaron’s hips pushing himself towards Aaron. 

Aaron pulls away breathless, face full of lust and want, his trousers becoming tighter and tighter within the minute. “ let’s take this upstairs? “ Robert nods his head as they walk up the stairs. 

Aaron lays on the bed on his back as Robert is laying on top of him kissing him. He pulls back about to get the comdoms when Aaron gets Robert’s hand. “ I just want to feel you. “ Aaron says softly. 

“ Have you been with Alex or anyone else?” Robert said. 

“ no I couldn’t do it with him or anyone else. I’ve just been waiting for you. “ Aaron said softly. 

Robert kisses Aaron’s chest then cheek for his response.   
“ I haven’t been with anyone either. “ Aaron nods as Robert turns him on his front as Robert pushes himself in Aaron.   
“ hmmm please come on. “ Aaron moans into the pillow feeling tight still wanting to be fucked. 

Robert moves slightly as he kisses Aaron’s back. “ tell me what you want. “ he talks breathlessly into Aaron’s ear. 

“ you. “ 

Robert begins to fuck Aaron moving fast and then slow wanting to remember every single bit of this. They repeat it all night, and then Aaron takes charge. They lay next to each other at 2 o clock in the morning exhausted from the last events. 

“ I love you. “ Aaron said as he lay on Robert’s chest. 

“ I love you too. “ Robert said kissing Aaron before going back under the covers, they both fell asleep in few minutes. 

——————————————- 

That’s how Aaron daydreamed about them both reuniting today whilst he was sitting at the bar with a beer in hand. He couldn’t speak to Robert because Victoria, Diane and everyone else was talking to him, it was like they were doing it on purpose so, Aaron couldn’t speak to Robert. After midnight when everything was starting to die down after an eventful evening of drinking, Robert returned back to the bar where Aaron was sitting at. He needed to tell Robert right now, he couldn’t wait any longer. But Robert started to speak in his slightly drunk state. 

“ Aaron your my best mate you know? And I’m so happy that we’re friends because I haven’t got any have I? “ Robert laughed leaning against Aaron as he tried to hold him up. “ - how sad is that? 32 years old and I haven’t even got one proper mate. That’s why I’m so happy that we decided to be mates? “ Robert stood up looking a little more sober than he did few seconds ago. “ - I know you in and out and you know me so well that I’m happy I just have a mate because I’m not ready at all to have a relationship. “ Robert slurred slightly not noticing Aaron’s face fall as he turned pale with tears pricking his eyes. “ I have so many issues that sometimes I can’t even hold myself up sometimes, so, how can I be in a relationship if I can’t even love myself? “ Robert’s voice broke all his thoughts now finally been said out loud. 

“ Rob don’t say that. “ Aaron sounded so scared and hurt that Robert was saying these things. 

Robert shook his head. “ It doesn’t matter okay? I’m fine and I’ll be okay on my own. I’m used to it now aren’t I?” Robert forced a smile that felt too tight on his face. 

“ Let’s take you back to mine okay? We’ll talk in the morning.” Aaron then guides Robert out of the Woolpack to the Mill, wanting to know about how bad Robert feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually going to change this because I’m not happy with it and I’ve thought of a new plot? To get Aaron and Robert back together. 
> 
> Changed chapter at the near end.*** 
> 
> To that comment I commented back when I said wasn’t going to explore Robert’s MH well, I am now. I had a brain wave and now I’ve thought of what I’m going to do with the boxing, Robert’s thoughts. 
> 
> I’m sorry if I’ve wrecked this chapter. :( or confused/angered ppl with me changing things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did rush Aaron and Robert’s situation along faster, but I’m sorry if it came along as Robert not liking Aaron as the same as Aaron does for Robert. Robert does completely feel the same as he did before hand but I’m just making Rob want to distance himself first and then make him realise that he can’t do that anymore.

“ Aaron did Robert go back to yours last night? “ Victoria asks on the phone to Aaron. 

“ Yeh he did but he was drunk. “ Aaron said. 

“ did you two get back together?” Victoria says excited for her brother finally getting back together with his soulmate. 

“ No. he was saying that he doesn’t need a relationship right now, he needs a mate. He wasn’t saying all that on purpose or anything, I think he was saying his true feelings. I don’t think he’s okay Vic. “ Aaron says sadly. 

“ Why what’s wrong with him?” Victoria says panicked about her brother being ill. 

“ I can’t exactly say all the things he’s told me because he told me in confidence but if he says something really serious I will obviously tell you. “ Aaron says not wanting to totally exclude Vic out of this but he doesn’t want to tell her everything if Robert doesn’t want him too. 

“ Right okay but I’ll talk to him and see if he is okay. Is he still at yours? “ Victoria asked. 

“ Yeh he is, sleeping on the couch still. “ Aaron said looking over to Robert with a soft look on his face as he watches Robert sleeping with a blanket chucked over him, just looking cute. 

“ it’s midday! Why is he still asleep?” Victoria sounding surprised. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders and huffs. “ I don’t know?! Maybe he was just really tired and the drunk made him worse?” As he gets himself glass of water and drinks it. Robert starts to move as he groans. “ - Actually Vic he’s now just starting to wake up, I better go and deal with his hangover. “ Aaron says with a small smile on his face. 

“ Yeh okay, Bye Aaron. “ Victoria said softly as she ended the call. 

“ So, how’s the hangover then?” Aaron says with a smirk on his face. 

Robert groaned again from his laying position on the couch with his arm covering his eyes.   
“ not good. I feel like I’m dying. “ 

Aaron laughed looking at Robert’s state. “ Well that’s what happens when you drink too much. “ Aaron said as he sat down on the coffee table. “ - do you remember anything from last night?” 

Robert shook his head but it was difficult from his position.   
“ Err? Me dancing with different people? Drinking, eating, talking to you and then walking back here with you. “ Robert listed last night events, looking like he has forgotten his conversation with Aaron about his thoughts and feelings part just before walking back to the Mill. 

Aaron nodded deciding to go straight to the point about what Robert said to him. “ Er-erm last night... you said some things that were concerning a bit. “ Aaron spoke carefully not wanting to push Robert to much but Aaron’s face was a picture of heartbreak and concern. 

Robert frowned, looked shocked feeling a heavy weight on his chest feeling panic raising up like a volcano ready to erupt.   
“ w-what did I say? “ Hoping he didn’t tell Aaron anything about his thoughts recently, he hasn’t told anyone not even his counsellor. 

“ You said about how you can’t be in a relationship and love someone if you can’t even love yourself and you have so many issues that you can barley hold yourself up, also, How you are used to being alone now that you’ll be okay. “ Aaron said with a heavily sigh trying to get rid of the lump formed in his throat.   
Robert lay slumped against the sofa feeling embarrassed? Ashamed? That he told Aaron, let someone know, how he feels and his deepest thoughts. He mentally kicks himself for worrying someone because this is his problem and he doesn’t need to drag people to his level does he? Robert thinks bitterly to himself. Aarons been carrying on sitting on the coffee table for the past few minutes waiting for an answer or explanation off Robert because he still worries about him so much. Aaron has been watching Robert’s reaction but Roberts just sat in the same position staring into space. Aaron knows what’s going through Robert’s head, Robert is blaming himself again for putting his issues onto someone else. “ Robert please say something to me! Stop blaming yourself okay? You can relay on me, your family, your not on your own! “ Aaron speaks desperately to Robert wanting him to listen to Aaron, wanting Robert to listen to Aaron everything he is saying and believe him. 

Robert looks up finally from his gazing at the spot on the floor, listening to Aaron but no he can’t listen to him fully because Robert is a grown man and he feels worthless and pathetic, having all these negative thoughts that sometimes he just wants to stay at home. “ I don’t want to talk about it. “ Robert speaks sounding hollow and quiet, he is basically curling in on himself at the moment hiding away from the issues.

Aaron looks at the man he loves, confident, snarky, cocky, but now he has been reduced to a small bundle of low self worth of himself. Robert looking like a little boy on the sofa, pale, exhausted with dark circles under his eyes and it’s not from the hangover. You can see the pleading in Robert’s eyes if you properly look, pleading look that says ‘ please help me! ‘ 

“ Robert I know you, and I know that you and me are the same at not talking, bottling emotions up till it explodes, it’s not worth it, talking will help you. “ Aaron started to speak firmly but softly before it turned gentle. 

“ I know okay, but you were like that because of all the things happened to you and you didn’t deserve it, but me? Everything thats happened to me I’ve caused it for myself, how I feel isn’t important. “ 

“ you’re wrong how you feel isn’t less important to my issues, not everything is your fault you know? Not everything that has happened has been caused by you, you have issues and you need to work them out! “ Aaron said. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders not wanting to hear anything else Aaron says, not believing a word, because of course it’s Robert’s fault for all his issues and the things that has happened to him. “ I’ll talk to my counsellor about it. “ 

Aaron frowns. “ You have a counsellor?” He didn’t even tell Aaron that. 

Robert looks at him confused.   
“ Yeh? “ 

“ you didn’t tell me? “ 

Robert shrugs his shoulders feeling awkward. “ I didn’t know I needed to tell you?” 

Aaron now feels uncomfortable and awkward. “ well you don’t but I don’t know...” Aaron doesn’t say anything else because he hasn’t got the words to carry on his sentence. 

“ you want to be kept in the loop is that it?” Robert said kinda understanding the reason why Aaron feels like this. 

Aaron nods his head. “ a bit yeh but only because I care about you. “ Only because I love you. 

Robert nods his head as he has a soft smile on his face. “ thanks Aaron, I’m really pleased your here you know? I’ve been such a pain these last few months I’m surprised you are still here. “ 

Aaron shakes his head in disagreement. “ you haven’t been a pain to me but I’m pleased you are happy I’m here. Are you going to ring your counsellor? “ Aaron said wanting Robert to actually do it because he wants to help him. 

“ yeh I am. “ Robert says to Aaron with a soft smile on his face, he pats Aaron’s knee as he feels buzz of electricity run through his veins from Robert’s touch. Robert looks at his watch realising the time and he looks up shocked. “ it’s 13:00! “ 

Aaron huffs out a laugh. “ yeh? You slept in till twelve. “ 

“ I should go I’ve already been here for ages. “ Robert says guilty spending all Aaron’s time, Robert starts to get up collect his jacket. 

“ No really it’s fine, I wouldn’t be doing anything anyway. How will you be getting to yours then?” Aaron asks. 

“ bus. “ Robert says simply. 

Aaron frowns. “ it’s a Sunday there won’t be any buses. I’ll drive ya. “ Aaron offers. 

Robert looks at Aaron with uncertainty. “ Are you sure?” 

Aaron nods his head softly. “ I wouldn’t of offered if I didn’t want to give you a lift. “ Aaron smirks. 

Robert grins. “ Okay. “ 

Both men get into Aaron’s car to drive to Robert’s house. After dropping Robert off at his house, Aaron rings Victoria to just let her know that Robert will be speaking to his counsellor about his issues. Victoria was confused not knowing that Robert had a counsellor but she let it settle for now, she did though ring Robert later on in the day to say she is here for him if he needs her. Robert was confused of course but Victoria just said that she feels she isn’t there enough for him, in which Robert said that it’s nonsense Victoria is always there for him. 

In the past few weeks Robert was seeing his counsellor twice a week because she was concerned about Robert’s mental state with his issues about himself and the unresolved feelings with his dad. It made all the thoughts Robert had that he kept hidden, bubble back up to the surface and made Robert have nightmares again. He hasn’t had a decent sleep in ages but he hasn’t told his counsellor, or anyone else about the nightmares but he reluctantly told Aaron because he’s good at digging into Robert about information or how he feels. Sometimes that is annoying because with other people Robert can lie to them but with Aaron he just can’t, it physically aches him when he keeps things from him. When Robert did tell Aaron about the nightmares and the sessions with his counsellor Aaron immediately told Robert to tell his counsellor about his issues because there wasn’t any point in keeping things from the counsellor if he did want help. But Robert being Robert didn’t say anything about it, he kept going to his sessions but he didn’t mention his dad and Sarah, he really didn’t want to talk about them, he just hoped the nightmares would go away. Apart from Aaron and Robert talking about Robert’s mental health they usually hung out together a lot, it was now unusual for both men not to be together in the village or they would just go to Robert’s house to have a few beers have a game on the x box. Aaron sometimes came along with Robert to his boxing sessions to keep an eye on Robert to see if he isn’t being too hard on himself which sometimes he was,Robert would push himself too far and be seconds from collapsing in which Aaron would stop Robert from training because Aaron was protective over Robert because he still loves him too much. From the last few weeks it made Robert realise he still loves Aaron but he doesn’t know if Aaron feels the same, Robert thinks maybe he should put little distance between them to figure out his feelings because all the feels are coming back again. 

When Robert couldn’t sleep he would go on late night runs through the parks, finding it relaxing with the quietness of the roads, only hearing his breathing, his heart thumping in his chest and the banging on the ground from his feet. During the days Robert would go to work and the gym to carry on with boxing which also really helped releasing the tension from his muscles and finding punching a bag helps him to forget about the thoughts of being worthless. He and James had a talk about if they were just friends or maybe more, both men agreed that they were only friends, maybe, even best friends. They did find the other very attractive and did have a crush on the other but that slowly faded away, they only like each others personality and being around each other hanging out. 

They organised fights, Roberts first fight is happening tomorrow with one of James’s contacts that apparently is a bit ruth with people. Basically someone you don’t want to meet down a dark alley. Aaron was with James and Robert again today in the gym, but Aaron was very worried about this because he doesn’t want Robert to get hurt. “ Rob, you don’t have to do this you know? “ Aaron said with a worried voice as Robert was putting on his boxing gloves ready for his training before the big fight tomorrow. 

Robert looked at him with a soft smile on his face as he crossed his arms against his musclier chest, Robert’s arm looking more big. “ Aaron it’ll be okay, I want to do this because I’ve finally found a hobby I like and I enjoy boxing. “ 

Aaron took his eyes away from Robert’s chest and more buff body as he looked at Robert.  
“ I don’t want you getting hurt that’s all. “ Aaron said quietly. 

“ I will probably get hurt because it’s punching isn’t it? Basically a fight but with someone keeping an eye on ya.” Robert smirked. “ - and anyway I’ve been in fights and punch ups before so this is nothing. “ Robert laughed. 

“ it’s not funny Robert. “ Aaron spoke sounding annoyed with Robert not taking this seriously. 

“ Look I know you’re worried and to be honest I’m little nervous about this as well but James has been training me for months now, I think I can manage it. “ Robert said softly to Aaron. 

Aaron looked over Robert’s shoulder to see if James was waiting for them but James wasn’t he was talking to someone. “ What if you can’t? “ Aaron said nervously and sad. 

Robert shrugs before smiles softly with a cheeky grin on his face. “ Then I’ll have you breathing down my neck telling me I told you so and I got you there haven’t I? I will always feel safe when you are next to my side. “ Robert speaks softly to Aaron as Aaron feels himself blush at Robert’s last words. 

Aaron huffs out a laugh trying to ignore the incoming redness. “ That is true but I just don’t want you to be hurt that’s all. “ the brunette man said sounding scared. 

Robert put his both hands on each side of Aaron. “ I know but I want to do this, when you did boxing last year i told you not to do it didn’t I? But you did it- “ 

“ come on guys stop takin your time. “ James shouted over to the two men interrupting their conversation. Aaron and Robert walked over to James. 

“ Right your first big fight is tomorrow so, we need to practice hard with full on concentration or you will not do well tomorrow, understood? “ James said sounding confident as he spoke firmly to Robert.   
Robert nodded as he stretched all his body to get warmed up and to relax his muscles. 

Aaron standing next to the two men in a gaze looking at Robert’s body up and down looking intensely at his toned body. Over the past few months Robert has become more buff in his arms and chest making them more big and honestly it is the most attractive Robert has ever been in Aaron’s eyes. Don’t get Aaron wrong he has always found Robert attractive and fit but it’s something about Robert going to the gym seeing his muscles work that make Aaron want to jump him. Even when Robert’s in his fitted suits, or just normal casual wear, it makes Robert’s body stand out more and look beautiful with his chest and arms looking.... well wow. It always leaves Aaron semi hard all the time, when Aaron is at home in his bedroom or shower he always makes himself come thinking of Robert inside him, thinking of Robert’s hands all over his body and Aaron just imagines it. 

Aaron was that far deep in his gazing and day dreaming that he hadn’t noticed James and Robert starting to do the training. Robert punching the bag with force and bit aggressively with James raising his voice a bit saying encouraging words to him. 

“ Use more control and power in your fist. Punch it hard! Imagine someone you hate is that bag and you want to wipe their face right off!” James shouting at Robert encouraging him to punch as hard as he can. And Robert did punch the bag, a little too hard when the stuffing inside the bag fell out a little and left a rip in the material. 

Aaron and James even Robert stood in shock looking at the damage of the bag. “ Blood Hell Robert. “ Aaron said in amazement. 

“ you are going to do grand tomorrow if you can punch that hard! “ James said proudly. 

“ He’s gonna end up breaking the mans face if he punches him like that!” Aaron said to James pointing his head towards the punchbag. 

“ I don’t know what came over me! “ Robert said still shocked. 

“ Obviously thinking of someone you hate when you punched the bag like that! “ James said. 

“ I’ll tell reception about the punchbag. “ Aaron said as he started to walk away Robert pulled Aaron’s arm as Aaron felt the butterflies buzz again at the touch. 

“ you can’t say I broke it! “ Robert said shocked as Aaron was going to tell them about the accident. 

Aaron smirked. “ but you did break it. “ 

“ Yeh but make up an excuse don’t say I broke it because I don’t want to pay the charges for a new bag!” Robert said. 

James chipped in. “ just say the bag ripped and stuff came out of it. “ 

Aaron nodded to James then turned to look at Robert. “ I wasn’t really gonna tell them you broke it, I was just goin’ to say it ripped. “ Aaron said softly as Robert nodded his head. 

Aaron told the gym staff about the punchbag and funny enough they were gonna change it anyway, so, it wasn’t much of a big fuss about it, but the staff did apologise that they should’ve changed it sooner and they did say was Robert or any of them injured, Aaron said no. Afterwards Aaron, Robert and James went to Robert’s house because they couldn’t be bothered driving back to their own homes and they had no other plans, that’s why they decided to camp out at Robert’s. So, they ordered few pizzas, Ham and pineapple ( James picked, ) Pepperoni ( Robert’s chosen,) and just plain cheese pizza for Aaron because he is plain and simple like that is what James said, joking. 

It was 1am in the early hours of the morning with all three men still wide awake not feeling sleepy at all, maybe because of the alcohol? Food? Or playing on the X box. 

James picked another piece of pepperoni pizza from the coffee table and took a bite out of it and began talking. “ You nervous about the fight then? “ James said with a mouthful of pizza still in his mouth. He sat facing at Robert - because the whole night he was leaning against the arm of the couch, with his legs going over Robert’s lap, with Robert sitting little slouched with one leg tucked under beneath him, with the pizza box on his lap with a bottle of beer tucked in the corner between him and the arm. 

Robert did grimace at the manners of James eating with his mouth full but he ignored it.   
He shrugged as he took a gulp of beer swallowing it whole.   
“ Not really but when it gets to the fight I probs be little anxious. “ Robert said taking piece of another pizza slice. 

James nodded as his head.   
“ I’m sure you’ll be fine mate. “ 

Aaron from the chair next to the coffee table watching the two blokes with little bit of bitterness because he wished he was that close to Robert but he pushed the jealousy aside. “ I think you will totally smash it Rob. “ The brunette smiles softly to Robert. 

Robert looks over to Aaron with a look he used to have when they were husbands and it knocks the oxygen out of Aaron’s lungs. “ We’ll have to see won’t we? I probably won’t even be that good though. “ The blonde man says, speaking negative about himself, suddenly feeling low all a sudden. 

Aaron’s face changes to an unreadable expression.   
“ don’t say that you’ll do brilliantly, your amazing at anything you put your mind to it.” Robert smiles softly, slightly blushing as he feels his chest warm with the affection he has towards Aaron. 

James nods his head. “ Aaron’s right mate, you will be amazing tomorrow and with the amount you put into your training.... “ James drifts off not really needing anymore things to say. 

“ Also the amount of punches you get I would assume you would have picked up some different techniques. “ Aaron smirks. 

Robert falsely laughs. “ Haha very funny, you’re such an comedian Aaron. “ Robert deadpans. As James and Aaron laugh seeing the unimpressed look Robert has. 

“ oh come on it’s funny! Let’s all go to bed, we need to- actually Robert- needs to have enough sleep as possible for tomorrow.” James says as he swings his legs off Robert’s as he stands up clicking his back with a groan. 

Robert nods his head. “ I’ll get you a blanket and pillow. “ Robert said as he was walking through to the hall. “ Right here you are, - “ Robert drops the blanket and pillow onto the couch with a thud. “ - I hope you sleep well. “ Robert says with a laugh. 

James smiles back. “ Thanks mate, also for letting me stay here. “ 

“ no it’s okay your no bother are you? “ Robert says with a smile. 

Aaron stands next to Robert with a unsure look on his face.   
“ where I’m I going to sleep? “ Aaron asked sounding confused because has Robert forgot about him? Or was he expected to drive back home and he missed the memo? 

“ I was thinking you sleep in my bed? That couch only fits one person to sleep on and it doesn’t pull out, Liv’s quilt isn’t in there - “ 

“ Why isn’t it in there? “ Aaron interrupted sounding confused. 

“ it was old and it wasn’t good quality apparently it was too thin. I don’t have anymore spare blankets, you can just sleep in my bed if that’s okay? “ Robert said smiling half hoping Aaron will agree. 

“ Oh course it’s okay. “ Feeling his whole body buzz with excitement with the idea of sharing a bed with Robert again. 

Aaron and Robert walk into his bedroom as Robert starts to strip off only putting on his bottoms leaving his upper half exposed, he walks into bed sitting up as he leans on the headboard. Aaron stands there just shocked because he can’t get over the fact that he is going to sleep with Robert. Not sleep, sleep, but he has been dreaming of this day and it has finally arrived, but Aaron doesn’t know Robert feels exactly the same but Robert has just been trying to keep a little distance, he can’t do that anymore because all he wants to do is be close with Aaron and kiss him till his lips go numb. 

“ Are you alright? You don’t have to sleep in here if you don’t want. “ Robert said sounding concerned because Aaron has just been standing next the end of the bed looking awkward. 

Aaron shakes his head as he becomes aware of his surroundings again.   
“ Oh no it’s fine. “ Aaron pulls off his jumper not noticing as Robert gasped a little seeing how fit Aaron looked. 

Aaron got into bed sitting next to Robert only in his boxers, feeling his dick twitch, feeling his semi harden. Robert was looking over at Aaron’s chest seeing how buff he looks, it was obvious that Aaron was also going to the gym and it made him look amazing. 

Aaron spoke first trying to get rid of the silence between them both. “ I’m not tired. “ 

“ Me either. “ 

“ Let’s just talk about random things then because why not. “ Aaron said simply sounding bored. 

Robert huffed out a laugh. “ Are you that bored you are willing to talk about anything that isn’t cars? “ 

Aaron looked at him with his eyebrows creasing. “ I don’t just talk about cars!” Aaron’s shoulder nudges Robert’s as they both smile. 

“ Yes you do! All the night in fact and I just want to bash my head against the wall. “ Robert said laughing at the last bit with his face going a bit high pitched. 

Aaron give him an annoyed look. “ at least I don’t talk about clients and boring work papers.” 

Robert agreed with Aaron.   
“ your right it is boring, but when I’m in work all I want to hear is your voice, talking about cars because makes it everything better. “ Robert speaks softly giving Aaron a soft smile. 

Aaron returns a soft smile naturally, feeling whole his body buzz with affection. He clears his throat eBaying to talk about something else because he is blushing again. “ come on then who’s your celebrity crush? “ 

Robert grins. “ seriously? Celebrity crushes? “ 

Aaron looks at him with confused look on his face. “ Yeh! What’s wrong with saying that? “ 

Robert shrugs his shoulders. “ nothing I suppose. “ 

“ come on then tell me. “ Aaron said impatiently. 

“ desperate or what. “ Robert says cheekily. “ - okay mine are Johnny Depp and David Beckham. “ Robert says simply. 

Aaron looks surprised with Robert’s choses. “ Johnny Depp? And David Beckham? They those two? “ 

“ Dunno something about them I guess. With their hair, looks and body. But David’s voice is a real breath taker because it’s so soft and just ahh. “ as Robert jokily done the peace sign. 

Aaron laughed. “ i never knew you liked them! “ 

“ There was never a reason to tell ya. And anyway I’ve got another crush - “ 

“ oh another one ay? “ Aaron grinned. 

Robert smiled at Aaron before continuing what he was about to say. “ I’ve got another crush but he isn’t a celebrity. “ 

“ who is he? “ 

Robert looked cheekily as he smiled nervously. “ you have to find out won’t ya? I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours? “ 

Aaron stilled for a moment before agreeing. “ Yeh okay. “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ We describe them first and then we both say their names at the same time okay? “ 

Aaron nodded. “ okay. - my crush has strawberry blonde? Light/dark blonde hair, light blue and green eyes, sharp jawline, businessman, tall, fit body, and he is incredibly funny, cocky, loving and caring with his flaws. “ Aaron listed off his crush features with a smile on his face having heart eyes. 

Robert nodded his head understanding all of it, having a small feeling of hope because some of what Aaron describe sounded like him. “ Okay my crush - curly brunette, beard, buff, big heart, deep blue ocean eyes, grumpy, mechanic. “ Robert said hinting the last word. 

“ okay do we say our crushes names now?” Aaron said feeling his chest tighten with nerves so as Robert. 

“ Yeh. “ 

“ Okay. So, 3, 2, 1. “ Aaron counting down. 

“ Robert. “ 

“ Aaron. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for mistakes I’m writing this at 23:32 in Spain time and I’m absolutely shattered. xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert get together finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Robert’s fight.

Both men break out in a massive smile, ear to ear, that wide it makes their faces ache, but they aren’t remotely bothered about that right now. They both have got red on their cheeks from the continuing redness, they just sit there looking into the other man’s eyes. 

Aaron’s the first to speak up with a massive shy grin on his face. “ I didn’t even know if you still liked me. “ Aaron said. 

Robert was shocked at that comment because surly Aaron knew that Robert still loves him. “ what? No, I’ll always love you Aaron, I’m sorry if it came across as I didn’t but I have never stopped loving you. “ 

“ I love you too, but I couldn’t let you go at Christmas you know? I have always loved you, even Mum and Liv and Vic knew that I was going to win you back. “ Aaron said with a smile. 

“ They knew? I would of thought your mum would do anything in her power to not get us even in the same room. “ Robert said with a laugh which is half true most of the time. 

Aaron shook his head softly, as his face was just full of happiness still nothing and nobody can bring him down from his high. “ At first she was but I said it’s my life I’m an adult and she needs to butt out of my love life. “ 

Robert smirked. “ did she listen?” 

“ Yeh I think so, and it’s about time because she is too protective over me. “ Aaron said in an annoyed tone. Robert nodded his head. 

“ I did think at Christmas Leyton you go was the best option you know? “ Robert said looking down at his hands before looking back up to see Aaron’s confused expression. 

“ Why?” 

“ because I hurt you didn’t I? All your family and the village thought that I was a cheating scumbag and I just thought it’ll be better letting you go. Everyone said you were happier without me and didn’t need me, didn’t want to be around me, so I was like what’s the point of me being around you, if you didn’t want me anymore. “ Robert said sadly still looking at Aaron as he has tears in his eyes listening to Robert. “ I wanted the best for you as well and I didn’t want you feeling like I was holding you back. “ 

“ I wasn’t happier, all of em’ were lying, I missed you so much that I was going to get you back on numerous occasions but my family, especially mum, were always in the way tellin’ me that I didn’t need ya. At Christmas I went to the hospital to get us back together but when you said you just wanted to be mates I was heartbroken to be honest, so, that’s why I agreed to be mates because I didn’t want the rejection. “ Aaron’s voice sounding broken as few tears dropping from his eyes. 

“ I thought it was for the best and it did break me as well you know? When we agreed to be mates I still always found you as my husband but I had to distance myself from you again because my feelings towards you were increasing, when I went out to Bar West I thought this could help me to move on from you and yeh it didn’t work out great but in that moment it felt thrilling, if that’s the right word? “ Robert smiled softly. “ it was nice having someone else see me like that again. And then I met James again it felt nice and made me feel more better because someone else sees me attractive still. But then my feelings got all mixed up. “ Robert said quietly as he was leaning against the headboard now the same as Aaron. 

“ Why did you get confused?” Aaron asked, not angry at Robert for liking someone, or any of his feelings. 

“ because I still loved you didn’t I? But I tried to block that out and ignore it, I met James and I liked him and I carried on liking him till I fancied him and couldn’t get him out of my head. But then it slowly faded away till all I could think about was you, how much I love you and don’t just want to be mates but I always got scared because I didn’t know if you felt the same or if you were showing signs that you did and I just ignored it because I always tried blocking them out. “ Robert said. 

“ I did show signs that I still love you but no I did think you were ignoring them because you seemed so distant and awkward with me but you were still there. I know that we were mates but I wanted more and I was like I rather have you as a mate than nothin at all. “ Aaron spoke whilst trying to get rid of the lump formed I his throat as tears pricked his eyes. 

Robert cupped Aaron’s cheek whilst gently stroking Aaron’s hand. “ I’m sorry, “ Robert sounding heartbroken. 

Aaron shook his head as he moved closer to Robert. “ no. You have nothing to be sorry about okay? You were just confused about all your feelings and didn’t know what to do. But I’m not angry at you okay? I love you now and I loved you then, that will never change. “ Aaron spoke passionately. 

Robert smiled softly, his whole face lighting up with happiness. “ Yeh? “ 

Aaron nodded his smile lighting up the room. “ Yeh you idiot. “ 

Robert laughed. “ So - “ Robert moved closer to Aaron, “- if you love me how are you goin’ to show me? “ Robert breathed into Aaron’s ear as he spoke breathlessly and flirtatious. 

Aaron looked between Robert’s eyes and his lips whilst biting his bottom lip, his whole body wanting and needing for Robert. He kissed Robert’s cheek first.   
“ I’m, - “ another kiss on the mouth, “ - going to show you, “ he moved down to Robert’s chest and scattered kisses over the other man’s chest, “ - how much I want you. “ he moved down to Robert’s crotch and began to take off his bottoms and underwear. He liked his lips as he looked at the other man’s cock fully hard, the same as Aaron, Aaron sucked on the tip, teasing Robert as he moaned loudly wanting Robert so much but he is going to take his time, wanting to remember everything. He moved back up to Robert’s face and began kissing all tongue and wet, as they both were making friction between themselves feeling the others man’s hardness. 

Robert’s hands were all over Aaron, his hips, back, neck and now one hand was gripping Aaron’s hair as the other was holding Aaron’s cock. “ Please, I want you. “ Robert moaned into Aaron’s shoulder. 

Aaron pulled back, looking red and swollen lips. “ what do you want? “ He spoke, voice hard and full of lust. 

“ You in me now. “ 

Aaron felt his whole body seize with excitement and want, finally being with Robert right now, finally being inside him right now. Aaron reaches over to the bedside table to get the comdoms but Robert gets his arm to pull him away from the draw, “ I just want to feel you. “ 

“ Have you been with anyone else?” Not really wanting an answer but he knows he has to ask. 

Robert shook his head. “ No, I haven’t with anyone because deep down I just wanted you. “ He said softly as he gently kisses Aaron’s shoulder. 

Aaron smiled softly, “ I haven’t either because the same reasons but I’ve been waiting for you. “ He blushed feeling so soft and giddy watching Roberts face turn all soft and shy with a small cute smile coming on his face. 

Aaron turned Robert over, Aaron lay on the man’s back as he pushed himself into Robert, both men moaned loudly gripping each other’s hands neither man knew how or when that happened, but neither were complaining. “ Ohhh fuck me. “ Robert moaned into his pillow wanting more. 

Aaron smirks kissing Robert’s shoulder. “ I want to take this slow, I want to make love to you.” As he continued to move gently and pushing in and out, both men cummed within few minutes and they lay breathless and exhausted on the bed before doing round two and three all night. 

It was 4am both men was laying side by side each other holding hands as Aaron was tracing Robert’s toned front whilst leaving gentle kisses, that light Robert barely couldn’t feel them. 

“ What is the time for your match? “ Aaron asked curiously. 

“ 9. “ Robert said simply kissing Aaron’s head. 

“ Who is it with?” Aaron asked because Robert or James haven’t actually told him yet. 

“ someone called the big green.” 

Aaron pulled off Robert and started laughing he eventually calmed himself down but he still had a big smile on his face because it is just a stupid name. “ why the hell would anyone want to be called that?” 

Robert shrugged his shoulders as he just huffed out a laugh. “ I don’t know, I had the same reaction as you when James told me. But apparently he wears green? Or likes the colour green and he is quite hefty. “ 

“ but I like the colour grey doesn’t mean I’m gonna call myself grey Aaron! “ Aaron laughed as he went back to his normal position laying his head on Robert’s chest as he ( Robert ) scoffed loving these types of conversations in the morning with Aaron, sleepy but deliciously happy at the same time. “ Have you told anyone else about your match tomorrow?” Aaron asked, Robert shook his head. “ - What? Why? “ 

Robert went on the defensive side. “ Because I didn’t want them - “ meaning Victoria-Diane and Liv. “ - worrying over me about this because they’ll just push me out of doing it and will be watching me all the time and sayin’ that it is dangerous. “ 

“ But you can’t just keep them out of the loop! Have you really not told them anything at all?” Aaron asked confused? Surprised? That Robert hasn’t said anything and has kept it quite. 

“ I’ve told em’ that I’m going to the gym more because they noticed the body changed but that’s it. And anyway why does it matter?” Robert asked confused. 

Aaron sighs. “ because what if something happens to ya when your fighting and end up in hospital they will find out then and will be angry at you for keeping them out of the loop! “ Aaron said little raised voiced obviously worried over Robert as he sighed knowing that Aaron is right but too stubborn to admit it. Aaron’s face changes to looking soft not wanting any negative energy between them as they have had such a happy time together. “ I’m just thinking about you okay? I’m not havin’ a go but it’ll be better havin’ more support when you are in a match with your family around you. “ Aaron spoke softly. 

Robert nodded his head as he gently kissed Aaron’s. “ I know. But I- I just like dealing with things by myself and just feel like a burden if I talk to em’. “ 

Aaron leaned on his arm looking at Robert with anger in his eyes but his face full of sadness listening to what Robert is saying. “ Don’t ever say that again! You won’t be a burden if you talk about your feelings or thoughts, why don’t you ever speak to me or them? They and me are always coming to your with our problems! “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders ignoring what Aaron is saying again because he doesn’t want to speak about it nor have anything to say about it. “ Fine I’ll ring them later on then. “ 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Okay, I’m just saying that because when I did boxing it did help me more with having family around me than having no one. “ 

Robert nodded. “ I know. “ 

Aaron yawned a he rubbed his eyes the tiredness hitting him like a ton of bricks. “ what time is it? “ 

Robert got his phone and squinted as the bright light hit his eyes in the dark room. “ half five. “ 

Aaron’s eyes widened. “ Seriously? We’ve stayed up for this long? You have your fight at 10! “ 

“ Best be goin’ to sleep then. “ Robert said smiling as he slid down and hugged Aaron’s middle as both men were hugging each other and fell asleep. 

It was half eight in the morning, Aaron and Robert have had a full 3hrs 30mins sleep, which isn’t very long but there you go. They wanted to have a longer lay in but James came through into Robert’s room calling them once, twice, and then getting two pans clashing them together, waking up the two men with an annoyed look on their faces. 

“ what the fuck are you doing? “ Robert said annoyed with his mate as Aaron curled deeper around Robert. 

“ We are going to be late! “ James said as he was frantically walking around the bedroom collecting Robert’s gym clothes, bags, gym cloves and throwing them at Robert, one shirt hit him in the face. 

“ It’s at 10 the match! “ Robert said annoyed with his face going a bit high pitched. 

“ I know but we need to do a warm up, fill you up with breakfast, meet the other guys.” James listed on about the days routine which is boring Robert cos all he wants to do is go back to sleep, he looks quickly over to Aaron who has fallen asleep. Lucky bastard. 

“ Can you get out then? “ Robert said. 

“ you have 5 minutes. “ James left the room. 

Robert shook Aaron to try to wake him up, he did several shakes and eventually Aaron woke up with a groan. “ Whatya doin’? “ 

“ waking ya up because we have to go, well I have to go but if you don’t want to- “ 

“ I’m coming and that’s final. “ Aaron getting his clothes on, Robert smiled looking at Aaron’s body, he walked over to him and pushed him against the cabinet and pushed himself against Aaron and kissed him deeply. 

When both men pulled away from each other they had soft smiles on their faces. “ What was that for? “ Aaron asked stroking Robert’s arm. 

Robert shrugged softly as he looked at Aaron. “ Not allowed to kiss my husband? “ Robert’s eyes widened realising they haven’t even talked about what they or what place they are in yet. He quickly recovered panicking a bit. “ - I mean if you want? Or we can just be whatever you- “ Robert rambles on till Aaron interrupted him with his finger against Robert’s lips. 

“ Ssh. I’ll be happy with us being husbands again, we never do slow do we? “ Aaron said with a smile. 

Robert smiled. “ no we don’t. “ he leaned in for another kiss. 

“ Guys! Come on get the fuck up or I’ll drag both of you by the fucking hair!” James’s voice bellowed into the room making the two men laugh start walking into the living room where James is not looking so pleased. 

“ Right we’re here now. “ Aaron said cheekily with a funny voice on. 

James rolled his eyes. “ We can’t afford to lose this match! We have bets on and he is not the type of man you want to mess up with! “ 

“ then why are we dealing with him then? “ Robert asked confused as he is eating his porridge, which by the way is disgusting, with his fruit on the side. 

James looked at him wide eyed. “ it’s the money! We can get loads if you win!” 

Aaron and Robert shared a look and not commenting any further on the subject till Aaron piped up. “ You gonna tell Vic, Diane and Liv about your fight today?” 

Robert tensed as he sighed, he was about to debate about it till Aaron stared him down with a stern look. “ Yeh I’ll do it now. “   
Aaron broke out in a grin and gently kissed his cheek. 

James looked between them with a frown. “ You two? Together? I thought you were mates?” He said sounding confused. 

“ it’s a bit complicated but basically we were panning over each other and eventually last night we talked and got together. “ Aaron said with a smile on his face as he was holding Robert’s hand on his lap. 

Robert nodded his head. “ we just can’t do the whole mates thing can we? “ he joked as Aaron shook his head with a smile still present on his face. 

Few moments later Robert rang Victoria to tell her about today which he was nervous about, because he really doesn’t want an argument with his sister.   
“ Hey Vic, I haven’t told you the whole story but I’m actually doing boxing and I have a fight today at 10, I’ll like you to be there? With Diane as well if you want. “ Robert spoke after Victoria responding to him. 

“ what? Why didn’t you tell me?” Victoria asked surprised. 

Robert sighed again not wanting to go through the ins and outs. “ just because I didn’t want to feel pathetic and stupid and felt that in some weird way you didn’t need to know. “ 

Victoria sighed. “ Rob...” 

“ I know what your going to say but not to sound rude but I don’t want to hear it. Are you coming or what?” Robert spoke just wanting an answer. 

“ Yeh I will come but Diane can’t she’s with Doug doing something today. “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ right okay, the fight will be held in Hotten in that gym next to the Green leaf cafe, it’s at 10. “

“ Right okay I’ll meet you there.” Victoria said and then hung up before Robert said his goodbyes as well.

“ did she take it well?” Aaron asked after sipping on his orange juice. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “ she sounded it but I’ll probs get an ear full after. “ He smiles. 

Aaron smirks. “ You’ll get the same off Liv as well. “ 

“ Probably. Actually I’m not going to tell her I’m going to have a fight today I don’t want her seeing it because I don’t know how things are going to plan out. “ Robert said a bit protective over Liv. 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Yeh your right, you don’t know how messy this might be. “ 

James pipes up from the opposite side. “ The gym says no kids are allowed present at matches anyway ... “ 

“ There you go then. “ Robert said. 

“ we best be off then to the gym and get everything sorted. “ James said picking up his phone, wallets and keys. Aaron and Robert nodded as they did the same, getting things into the car and heading towards the gym for the fight a waiting for Robert.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert’s first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobia, it actually pained me writing that. 
> 
> I know nothing about boxing, I apologise, also for the smut I know I’m terrible. 
> 
> Liv and Victoria will be in the next chapter which will probs be the last one. 
> 
> I have a terrible memory and it has decreased even more, I’m sorry if I have forgotten to add things in. 
> 
> Just one thing to say; David is a prick, I couldn’t think of anything else for his fighters name.

“ Robert! “ Victoria quickly walked over to Robert and slapped his arm a little bit hard on his bare arm. 

Robert rubbed his arm gently.  
“ Ow. “ Robert said in a little bit high pitched voice looking at his sister who is standing opposite him with her hands on her hips as James and Aaron sniggered behind them. 

“ Mate, if your little sister can hurt you with a slap I don’t know how you’re gonna cope in this match like. “ James said in a mocking tone. 

Robert rolled his eyes. “ Well it did hurt. “ Robert said in a defensive tone as James just laughed at him, James said afterwards he needs to check them in and sort out other rearrangements to see when Big Green is coming in. 

“ Come on leave Rob alone it’s not his fault he’s sensitive. “ Aaron said with a patronising tone. 

“ Shut up. “ Robert said as he shoved Aaron gently with a smirk. 

“ Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Victoria asked her brother sounding a bit hurt about the two other men knowing and not his only sister. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders feeling a bit uncomfortable about this conversation.  
“ Because I just didn’t want you and Diane fussing over me and persuading me not to do it. “ 

“ But we would only do that because we care about you and worry. “ Victoria said in a soft voice sounding upset. 

“ I know but I just didn’t want any fussing and i really love doing this, I didn’t want people saying I shouldn’t do it. “ 

“ Rob.... “ 

“ Look I know you would only be doing it because you care but I just didn’t want people interfering. “ Robert said. 

Victoria looked at James and Aaron with a confused look.  
“ Why does Aaron know then? Who’s this? “ Nodding her head towards James. 

“ Aaron dug the information out of me, been supporting me when I was too hard on myself and James is the bloke I met in that Art Gallery few weeks ago.” Robert said. 

“ he’s been training ya has he?” Victoria asked. 

Robert nodded his head. “ Yeh he has been, and to be honest he’s been really good. “ Robert said with a small smile on his face, James patted Robert’s back pleased with the compliment. 

Aaron hugged Robert from the back and kissed his neck lovingly as he put his hands around Robert’s middle and put his chin on Robert’s shoulder. Victoria frowned watching the two men being so affectionate in public when they were meant to be friends. “ Err? What’s this?” Victoria asked sounding confused. 

“ Me and Robert are back together. “ Aaron said simply with a smile on his face. 

“ Since when?” Victoria said. 

“ yesterday, we were talking last night and we said what’s are crushes names both of us said it was each other. “ Robert said shyly with a small smile coming on his face as he blushes a bit. 

Victoria’s face turned soft and she put her head to the side and smiled. “ Aww that’s so romantic. “ 

“ I wouldn’t say it’s romantic Vic.” Robert said. 

“ I think it is and I’m pleased that you two are together again but let’s hope it’s forever and no more break ups! “ Victoria said in a happy tone as she hugged Robert and Aaron when he pulled away from Robert. 

“ I hope it’s forever as well. “ Robert and Aaron spoke in union before laughing as they had a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“ we have 20 minuets left before Big Green comes here, we need to warm Robert up now. “ James said coming back to the small group with his phone still in his hand. 

“ Who’s Big Green? “ Victoria asked sounding confused, asking Aaron as they were following Robert and James to the boxing ring. 

“ the bloke Robs fighting. “ Aaron said simply. 

Victoria frowned. “ That’s a stupid name. “ 

Aaron huffed out a laugh.  
“ Yep.” 

They walked over to where Robert and James were as he was putting on the gloves for Robert, and strapping them up till they were firmly on his hand.  
Robert began punching the bag like how James had told him and he was doing very good, Victoria was impressed with how strong Robert is, she thought to herself that Robert will win this. Aaron on the other hand wasn’t thinking about the fight he was just watching Robert move and how he looked so fit, sweat dripping down his bare less back, his upper part looked so hot with the toned muscles. Aaron was becoming hard with the thoughts of Robert under him all sweaty, flushed and hard, Aaron calmed himself down a bit tried to focus on something else. 

“ Where is this bloke coming then?” Victoria asked impatiently they all had been waiting for an extra 10 minutes after he had text James sayin’ they’ll get there soon. 

James looked around and spotted him from the entrance and Big Green spotted them all and smirked walked over with his own gang of blokes. “ there he is.” James said pointing with his head at the group of men walking over to them. 

All three of them looked over and stood in shock, the main man looked massive and tall, lots of muscle, he looked hard face which made all of them gulp. 

“ is that him?” Victoria asked not really wanting an answer. 

James nodded his head. “ Yep.” 

“ He’s gonna break Robert. “ Victoria said a little bit dramatically. 

Robert frowned. “ Yeh alright Vic don’t be such an drama queen. “ 

As Victoria was about to protest when Big Green came up to them looking angry and confident making all the others feeling intimidated “ which one of you I’m I fighting with? “ He asked, voice deep and hard as he spoke. 

“ Me. “ Robert said speaking confidently as he stood up straight opposite Big Green but his internal thoughts were - 

Run away  
Don’t do this 

But he stayed tight foot and didn’t move. 

Big Green looked up and down taking in Robert’s body image and then looked back up, looking hard in Robert’s eyes.  
“ You? You look lanky piece of shit. “ 

Robert was shocked and taken back by the comment but before having time to respond Aaron walked forward breathing heavily and hands in tight fists. “ Don’t say that to him. “ Aaron said voice cold staring at the other man. 

Big Green laughed, a mocking laugh whilst pointing at the two men whilst his other gang of mates were joining in. “ And? Who are you? His boyfriend?” 

“ Yeh I am that a problem?” Aaron said stepping forward but having Robert put his arm out to stop Aaron going any further. 

Big Green rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “ I’m with Queenies? I might get something off em’ if I touch him.” Looking towards Robert. 

“ Don’t speak to me like that, who I date has got nothing to with you and this fight. “ Robert said said sounding pissed off whilst clenching his fists. 

“ Oh calm down sweetie, I’m sure your boyfriend will calm you down later. “ Big Green said in a mocking, nasty tone. 

James was getting even more uncomfortable about how this was going, watching his mate getting this homophobia and all he wants to do is get him out of here, but he has done this now and these are the type of people you can’t back out on. “ Leave him alright, lets get this sorted, the real reason why we are here.” James said annoyed. 

“ Fine. “ Big Green said giving the other two men a filthy look. 

James nodded his head as he clapped his hands together.  
“ Right okay then let’s go to the stage shall we? And get started.” Big Green nodded his head and shoved past Robert, Aaron give Robert a worried look not wanting Robert to do this but he knows he can’t talk Robert out of this. 

“ Real name would be nice wouldn’t it? “ Robert said standing opposite Big Green in the boxing ring. 

“ Names David but you can call me Dave. “ David said. 

Robert smirked thinking that his name would be more tougher? He doesn’t really know what he was expecting to be honest. 

“ What’s so funny pretty boy? “ David said defensive. 

Robert shook his head and upturned his mouth. “ Nothing. “ 

“ We’re having three rounds first. “ James said. 

“ Yeh we know okay? Can we just do this?” David said annoyed. 

James nodded. “ Right okay, in your positions please. “ 

Robert stood in his place and vice versa with David, both men were waiting for James to say when they can begin. When Robert did a quick glance at his side of supporters they all looked worried and scared for him, but they had reassuring smiles on their faces. 

“ Start. “ James said as he took a step back wanting space for the two fighters. 

“ Come on then pimp, aren’t scared are ya?” David said laughing at Robert as he was standing opposite Robert. 

Robert felt anger rise up in him as he stared at David, after his comment though Robert punched David hard in the face and he fell back with a thud, his nose began bleeding, his eye was closing on itself. 

“ Yes! Come on Robert!” Victoria said in an excited voice feeling the adrenaline rise up in her veins for Robert. 

Robert blocked out their voices though because he wanted to concentrate on this, he was pleased for himself though and even more when he did hear Aaron and Victoria please him on his first punch. But he did hear David’s gang of mates giving him looks and to say they were unimpressed is an understatement. 

“ Your gonna regret that pussy boy. “ David said as he got up and lunched himself towards Robert punched him in the face twice as blood was pouring out of Robert’s nose. 

Robert lay on the hard floor unable to move, his face hurt so much and he started to have black dots circling his vision and he felt dizzy. He heard everyone’s voices going around in his head and they sounded so far away from him. 

“ Come on Robert get up! “ 

“ Get up Robert and fight! “ 

“ don’t give up Robert!” 

“ Robert come on, I know you can do this!” 

Robert pulled himself up from the floor after hearing Aaron’s last comment and he steadied himself up right. He looked at David staring at him giving him a nasty look which basically said how worthless and pathetic Robert looked. 

“ oh the princess has woken up now. I told you he’s too weak, he’s much more better at doing his nails than acting like a real man. “ David said laughing to his mates having his back turned to Robert, which is good actually, because he didn’t see Robert walk towards him twirl him around aggressively and punch him so hard he slid down the ropes onto the floor and lay there unconscious. 

James looked at Robert very pleased with his work but he walked over to David and shook him, he wasn’t moving for a few minutes till he eventually woke up. 

“ Robert’s the winner!” James shouted out sounding so pleased and chuffed, Victoria and Aaron were pleased as well, clapping and saying how well Robert’s done as they hugged Robert on the boxing ring. 

David walked over to them looking pissed off, Aaron stood closer to Robert protectively holding his arm not wanting David to do any further damage to Robert. “ I hope your having a nice celebration with your win but you are gonna regret doing this to me. “ 

“ Why? Jealous are we?” Aaron said in a tight tone with a smirk on his face. 

David shook his head angrily not liking them at all. “ I’ll watch my back if I were you. “ directing the threat towards Robert. 

“ Come on lads leave it, we did have a bet it was £150 if Robert wins so, pay up. “ James said getting himself between the men. 

David got the money of his mates and shoved it into Robert’s chest. “ There you go, remember what I said. “ David spoke nastily into Robert’s face, shoved past Robert as he left with his gang of other mates. 

Robert looked pale and little scared to be honest with the treat made because David looks like the type of person who doesn’t do empty threats. “ Rob he’s just lyin’ he won’t do anything. “ Victoria said softly trying to reassure Robert as he gently rubbed his arm, trying to keep him calm. 

“ But you heard him Vic, he may be tellin’ the truth!” Robert said sounding a bit worried. 

“ We can’t stress over this with one threat which by the way may not even be a real one, he’s just tryna make ya scared that’s all. “ She said. 

“ She’s right Rob, we have witnesses anyway of him sayin’ it, he just doesn’t like losing that’s all. “ James said as he patted Robert’s shoulder. 

“ Come on Rob just ignore em’ he’s just a loser and a low life. Let’s get you home and clear you up. “ Aaron said gently to Robert as he guided him out of the door with Victoria and James following them behind. Aaron was secretly hiding his own fears about David’s threat and to say he is panicking about it is an understatement. He just hasn’t said anything because he can’t worry them even further or they will worry even more and that won’t get any of them anywhere. 

“ Right sit down there and I’ll get the water and cloth. “ Aaron ordered Robert when they entered Robert’s home. 

“ Aaron I’m fine. “ Robert insisted when he watched Aaron coming back to him. 

“ No your not, do you want me to get you a mirror to show you your face?” Aaron said with a type of tone as he got the cloth and dabbed it into the water.  
“ this is going to hurt a bit. “ Aaron said placing the cloth on Robert’s cut lip, nose and his eyebrow. Robert was hissing in pain from the sensitive parts as Aaron was wiping away the dry blood. “ All done. “ Aaron said trying to act happy but it sounded so off, Aaron was upset with how Robert’s face looks now, with his few cuts, bruising scattered on his face, he doesn’t look like the bloke Aaron is used too. 

Robert was watching Aaron’s face change to different emotions, Robert felt his chest ache because he hates it when Aaron is remotely upset. He cups Aaron’s jaw gently stroking his cheek whilst getting Aaron’s left hand softly kissing his knuckles. “ What’s the matter?” 

Aaron smiles softly at Robert as his eyes well up with tears. “ I- just - it doesn’t matter. “ Aaron barely whispers as he shakes his head and lowers it. 

Robert lifts up Aaron’s chin smiling softly. “ come on you can tell me anything. “ 

“ I just hate ya looking like this. “ Aaron’s voice cracked looking at Robert’s bruised and cut face. 

Robert felt wave of emotion hit him and his own eyes welled up with tears as well, few dropped from his eyes. “ Aaron.. “ 

“ I know okay, I know you love doin’ this and I’m not gonna stop ya, but it’s just - I just don’t like seein’ ya bruised and havin’ some bloke punch ya that hard you fall back and unable to move. “ his voice breaking sounding like it was minutes away from him breaking down opposite Robert. 

Robert moved Aaron to sit next to him on the couch and held him close as he kissed his head softly. “ It was only one fight and I don’t know if I will have anymore, but I do love the adrenaline run through me even if I was scared as well. But if you don- “ 

“ No, I’m not gonna stop you from doing something you love okay?” Aaron said passionate but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“ But it’s making ya upset. “ Robert said. 

“ I know but we’ll deal through it and talk about our feelings won’t we? So, you will know how I am feeling. “ Aaron said. 

Robert nod his head both just sitting on the couch for few minutes not saying anything till Robert broke the silence.  
“ When David said that are you my boyfriend, did you mean it?” Robert said unsure if he is going to get the right reaction. 

Aaron gently kissed Robert’s knuckles and smiled. “ Yeh I did, but I wanted us to be husbands again because being boyfriends doesn’t seem enough to us does it?” Aaron smiled gently. 

Robert shook his head a smile breaking his face as he was grinning like mad, ridiculously happy. “ all I’ve ever wanted. “ both men kissed deeply, a wet and lovingly kiss that lasted about 5 minutes, snogging like teenagers. 

“ that a yes then?” Aaron said cheekily with a smile. 

“ Of course it is. “ Dropping in another kiss on the forehead.  
“ I’ll get us our rings. “ Robert got up to his wallet and sat back down. 

“ you have them!? “ Aaron said sounding surprised and shocked that Robert would still have them after all this time. 

“ yeh I have, I’ve kept them close since the breakup. I could never let you go even if I tried. “ Robert said blushing, the two rings lay on Robert’s palm. 

“ you gonna give me mine then?” Aaron said with a smile his chest going tight with nerves, happiness, all these feelings circling around. Robert got Aaron’s, and slid the ring onto Aaron’s finger as Aaron did the same to Robert. 

Both men kissed passionately, the kiss was all tongue and wet, it was Aaron’s favourite of all their kisses. Robert pulled away from Aaron and he actually wined at the separation from his husband, he leaned forward again kissed Robert’s lips. “ I think we, “ Robert carried on kissing Aaron, before briefly pulling away, “ should take this to my room. “ Robert smiled against Aaron’s lips whilst beginning to kiss Aaron harder, they both got up whilst taking each other’s clothes off before falling onto the bed with a thud and they both started giggling. Aaron was on top of Robert with one hand holding Robert’s, with the other in the blondes hair held tightly. “ I want you so bad,” Robert moaned and whined, pushing his hips further upwards into Aaron’s. 

“ I’m going to take my time. “ Aaron said barley a whisper, voice full of lust and deep with want. He began kissing Robert’s chest, sucking on Robert’s right nipple leaving a red mark in its wake, he moved upwards to Robert’s neck and sucked hard, licking the skin with his tongue and pushing the skin, whilst making both men moan loudly.  
“ please, “ Robert whined as he grabbed Aaron’s cock, he began playing with his balls, making Aaron grip Robert’s hair tighter as he pushed himself deeper into Robert’s hard on. “ fuck,,,, I want you now,,,, “ Robert moaned loudly not caring who heard now, too far gone. Aaron smirked, he loves seeing his husband like this, all horny and clingy wanting Aaron till tears roll off his cheeks, all sweaty and hard just for Aaron. 

“ What do you want? “ Aaron whispered into Robert’s ear teasing, he grabbed Robert’s cock pressed hard on it, feeling Robert so hard against him, Robert wrapped his legs around Aaron’s waist bringing him forward, so, Aaron can be right against Robert. 

“ y-you. “ 

“ And what do you want me to do?” Aaron asked, pulling on Robert cock. 

“ I - I want you to fuck me. “ Robert moaned into Aaron’s shoulder feeling his whole body become heavily and tingly with excitement and feeling his organism coming. Aaron pulled away from Robert got the lube, he dipped two fingers in getting a good amount put it onto his cock, he put the tip in the crack first and began slowly moving in. Both men moaned, as Aaron got Robert’s cock rubbed his tip feeling pre cum coming out of the tip already, Aaron was moving gently before moving fast and making a pace.  
“ Ohhh, I’m going to come,,“ Aaron moaned into the back of Robert’s shoulder. 

“ Me too, “ 

Aaron hit his organism, as well as Robert, Aaron filling Robert up with layers of cum inside him. “ Ohhhh, fuuuuck. “ Aaron collapsed onto Robert’s back still holding Robert’s cock, feeling cum all over his hand and the bedding. Aaron kissed Robert’s bare, sweaty back, putting his side of his head against it. “ love you “ 

Robert smiled into the pillow kissing Aaron’s hand. “ me too. “  
Aaron pinched Robert’s butt cheek, Robert jumped up a bit from the shock before smiling softly. “ I love you too. “ 

Aaron smiled against Robert’s back. “ that’s better. “ 

Both men lay content on the bed for few moments quite happy to lay together, sweaty and sticky not really caring at the moment. Aaron spoke against Robert’s back, sounding a bit muffled but Robert understood. “ I was really pleased with you today though.” 

Robert turned his head a bit with a soft look on his face.  
“ Really? “ 

Aaron nodded tracing shapes on his back. “ Yeh I was, how you punched him that hard and fell on the floor, I was pleased because he doesn’t have a right to say those things about you. “ 

“ Your bound to have people like that. “ 

“ Doesn’t make it right. “ Aaron said sounding angry but not towards Robert. 

“ no it doesn’t but he was just a arsehole with a small mind, “ Robert turned around and was now facing Aaron. “ but I’d rather talk about you than that dickhead. “ Robert grinned as they rubbed their lips together. 

“ really husband?” 

Robert nodded his head. “ Want round two in the shower?” 

Aaron nodded his head, kissing Robert, before both men getting up to get the bedding into the laundry basket, making their way to the bathroom. 

“ What do you want for late lunch then?” Robert asked Aaron watching his husband in his joggers and hoodie with his wet hair making his dark curls fall on his forehead. 

Aaron hugged Robert from the behind kissing his shoulder, putting his hands up the other man’s shirt. Robert’s damp hair leaving wet patches on Aaron’s face. “ whatever your havin’. “ 

“ Bacon bap then?” Robert said turning around to kiss Aaron’s neck whilst giving him a bit of a suck. Aaron moaned slightly but not for long as Robert pulled away and looking in the fridge, not noticing Aaron’s small pout. 

“ We’re out of bacon, I’ll go to the shop and get some. “ Robert said getting his keys and wallet, phone. 

“ do you have to go?” Aaron whined not caring if he is acting like this, only him and Robert will have to know. 

Robert laughed. “ Yeh. I’m actually hungry and you will be after. “ Robert kissed Aaron one last time before heading towards the door. 

“ don’t be long. “ Aaron shouted out as Robert left not noticing some older men watching him from outside in their car, followed Robert as he drove away. 

When Robert got to the supermarket car park he got out and began to walk but to only have someone grab his arm and punch him in his face. 

It was David. 

Robert’s eyes widened. “ Your gonna regret making a fool of me today, gay boy. “ David smirked, he and his mates began punching and kicking Robert, all he did was cover his head in a ball begging for this to be over. Not strong enough to fight 4 blokes on his own.  
When they were finally stopped their beating David rolled Robert on his back and knelt down to Robert’s level. “ Your poison you are, I hope this has taught you a lesson pretty boy. “ David laughed at Robert, getting up kicked Robert hard in the side, Robert whined in agony before slowly slipping into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! 
> 
> I wanted to wrap this up, and I’m glad people have enjoyed this, I’m very grateful and appreciative the likes/readers/comments.

“ Hello, is this Aaron Dingle?” The woman spoke curiously. 

“ Yeh? Who is this?” Aaron said sounding confused but feelings a bit conscious about what is about to be said next. 

“ I’m Edna, one of the nurses from Hotten general. “ Oh god.  
“ Robert Sugden, “ please no.  
“ was brought in by ambulance, you will need to come urgently, go to reception and ask for Robert. “ 

Aaron has tears falling down his face as he is panicking, rushing around the bedroom getting his clothes on. “ Is he okay?” Aaron asks voice breaking sounding petrified. 

“ I think it’s best if you come now. “ The nurse says gently, sounding some what sad? Pity? 

“ I’ll be about 20 minutes. “ After that Aaron puts down the phone and runs to get his keys skids to to the front door, down the stairs and getting in his car, speeds off in the direction for the hospital whilst praying that Robert, his husband, isn’t dead. 

“ R-Robert Sugden was brought in, where is he? “ Aaron frantically speaks to the emotionless receptionist behind the desk. 

“ What is he to you sir?” The woman speaks looking at Aaron, not looking like she cares at all because she probably always gets frantic people running in asking for people. It is probably in his daily routine now. 

Aaron rolls his eyes angrily just wanting the woman to answer him, to say where his husband is, they’re just wasting precious time “ I’m his husband!” 

The woman frowns as she makes a turtle face and shrugs her shoulders. Not caring.  
“ On here it says otherwise. “ 

Aaron laughs. “ Well look for Aaron Dingle, you haven’t actually asked for my name have you? So, how will you know his husbands name if you haven’t actually asked? One of the nurses knew who I was, why don’t you?” 

The woman looks down to her computer and types in Aaron’s name and she looks instantly guilty. “ Oh, there’s a note for you to send you to his room. I’m sorry but i didn’t see it. “ 

Aaron looks fuming. “ Are you stupid or something? Just tell me his room number!” 

“ 201, ICD “ The woman says simply. 

Aaron leaves in a rush not bothering with a thanks because the receptionist wasn’t really helpful. Aaron finds Robert’s room fairly quickly as he dodged few people, wheelchairs and a bed on his way, but he finally made it. He sees Robert through the window, looking.... broken, fragile, untouchable, those are the only words that come to Aaron’s mind, honestly it pains him to even describe his cocky, intelligent, husband like that. Robert isn’t fragile at all, but he looks like it now. He has a bandaged wrapped around his head, bruises covering his whole body with cuts, with a swollen eye, bruised ribs, and broken hand. Robert looks even worse with the tube coming out of his mouth, it looks so painful. Aaron holds back a sob but there are silent tears falling down his face as he has his mouth left open, looking shellshocked. 

“ Aaron Dingle?” 

Aaron turns around looking seconds away from breaking down as he sees one of the doctors looking at him with a sympathetic smile on her face. He can barely make out her face as his eyes have gone blurry with tears filling up his eyes, making his vision go weird. “ Yeh?” 

“ Your Mr Sugdens husband?” Aaron chokes out a yes. “ Do you want to go somewhere else to speak about your husband?” 

Aaron nods dumbly as he follows the Doctor to her office. “ I’m Doctor Sniffles. “ the doctor says to Aaron as she closes the door to let him in.  
“ As you saw Mr Sugdens - “ 

“ Please just say Robert. “ 

“ Okay - Robert’s injures are quite bad, first off his whole body is covered in bruises and few deep cuts which we had to sow back together, he has some other cuts which aren’t as deep. He has broken ribs, we had to place them back into position when he was in surgery, but they’ll heal in few months or weeks. He has a broken hand, and a swollen eye. Robert had internal bleeding as well, we managed to stop the bleeding in hospital. “ Dr Sniffles stops talking to let all the horrendous information sink in, Aaron looks at her shocked, feeling tears fall down his eyes as he sniffs hard. “ But it’s his head that is the main concern. “ 

“ his head?” Aaron says, voice breaking again. 

Doctor Sniffles nods her head.  
“ Yes, he has a Depressed Skull Fracture. “ 

“ what’s that?” 

“ A Skull Fracture Mr Dingle... It is when the bones have been broken inwards, but we’ve managed to put them all back into place, unfortunately we had to get a metal wire to support the skull, to keep them all in place. “ 

“ Will he be okay?” Aaron asks scared. 

The doctor looks uncertain. “ It is different for any patient with these type of Fractures. But, he may have a chance of survival, however, the patient could get a blood clot which could kill them, because of a torn blood vessel which will then lead to a clot. “ 

“ Can you stop the clot from forming? “ Aaron asked just saying his internal thoughts even if they hardly make sense. 

“ We did do a CT scan on Robert’s skull and it showed a little bit of swelling but no bleeding, but we did have to put a tube called Intracranial pressure - ICP - which monitors the changes of the swelling. “ 

Aaron silently cries, sniffs hard. “ when will be wake up? “ 

“ He’s in a medically induced coma so, we’ll be taking him out of it when Robert’s swelling goes down. But it is touch and go because of all the injuries Robert has gotten. “ The doctor says.  
“ - I’ll show you to Robert’s room, give you some time with him. “ Aaron nods his head as he leaves the doctors room and walks into Robert’s. He collapses on the chair holding Robert’s hand and bursts into tears, hysterically crying as his whole body violently shakes. His whole chest feels tight and hurts so much, he feels like someone has ripped out his heart and stamped on it a one hundred thousand times. 

“ You told me you love me! You told me you never leave me and or hurt me! But your hurting me right now! Please Robert don’t die, I need you, I need you so much that it physically hurts me.” Aaron’s voice hoarse as he rambles. “ we finally got back together, I was going to ask you to my husband again and then your in hospital looking so broken! I can’t... I - lose.... - you.” Aaron can barely make a sentence anymore as he breaks down again next to his husbands hospital bed. 

“ Aaron! What’s happened to Robert?” Victoria runs through the door stands on the opposite side of Robert’s bed, holding his hand. 

Aaron feels numb now after his breakdown, his eyes still look red and puffy but they still water. “ Robert got beaten up in a shop car park. “ 

“ Why did he get beaten up? “ Victoria said confused. 

Aaron’s been thinking it over and over about the idea of who’s beaten Robert up and now he feels anger rise up.  
“ Those blokes in the gym, that David bloke threatened Robert he did this to Rob. “ Aaron says angry. 

“ Why do that to him though?” Victoria asks still confused. 

Aaron looks at her like is she stupid? “ Vic! Weren’t you there? In the gym? David threatened Robert because he won, David was that pathetic and jealous he couldn’t stand bein’ lost to someone, so he followed Robert and beat him up!” Aaron said raising his voice. 

“ I hate him! Where are the police then?” She asks. 

“ they came around not long ago, wanting me to speak to them about what happened before and I said I was with you lot, they may want to talk to you too. “ Aaron says, his attention back on Robert. 

Victoria nods her head, after few moments of silence she asks Aaron a question. “ have you eaten? “ Victoria asks. 

Aaron frowns. “ Why?” 

“ Chas said to ask you, she was too busy to come here but she’ll turn up when the pub has quietened down. “ Victoria said. 

Aaron shook his head in disbelief. “ She’s only coming here because I’m here not Robert. “ 

Victoria shakes her head I disagreement. “ No not at all! She was really worried about Rob and she wanted to see what was happening, but yes she was also worried about you.” Aaron ignored her not wanting to answer right now, but his mind wondered off and suddenly he got up kissed Robert’s tempe, ignoring Victoria’s pleads and ran out of the hospital going to Robert’s apartment. 

Aaron walked frantically in Robert’s apartment into his room looking through all the cupboards, trying to find the small box, and then he did find it eventually. 

The small black box. Two wedding rings in. Their wedding rings. 

Aaron got his ring and looked at it, tears swelling in his eyes again before sliding the metal ring onto his wedding finger. It instantly felt normal, it felt right again, all he needs to do now is out the other onto Robert’s. 

“ Aaron! Victoria said you just ran off! Where did you go? “ Chas streaked at her son, hugging him tightly when he entered his husbands room. 

“ I went to get our rings. “ 

“ Why love? I thought you two were doing it slow? “ Chas said confused. 

Aaron sat at the chair holding Robert’s hand. “ I wanted to at first, but now all I want is to be his husband, that’s what he is mum, my husband. Nothing feels right, it doesn’t fit us if I say boyfriend or Fiancé about him, he’s so much more than that now. “ Aaron said with a small sad smile forming on his face. 

“ I’m happy for you love, I know we had our differences with Robert but I’ve noticed how much you love him and cherish him. I’ll put my frauds in the past and I’ll start to accept him, I don’t want this with you anymore love, the arguing or having snide comments/looks, I want to see him like a son. “ Chas said with a small smile on her face as well, looking between the two men feeling something tug in her heart. 

Aaron looked at his mum with a hopeful expression on his face, he smiled at her. “ Thanks Mum, that means more than you ever know. “ Aaron chocks out feeling another wave of emotions hit him again. He starts to silently cry again, Chas quickly walks around the bed to hug her son tightly. 

“ it’s going to be okay son, its going to be okay. “ Chas whispered in his ear, looking at Robert’s unconscious frame feeling tears prickle her own eyes. 

 

Robert had been unconscious for 3 more days, his condition was better now the swelling gone right down till the point where the doctors and nurses could remove the ICP monitor. The swelling on his eye had gone down a bit, considering it was very bad this is a good sign, the broken bones are healing but still need a few weeks left for them to be fully formed. The bruising was well... still terrible, the Doctors checked to see if there was any clots and thankfully there wasn’t. Robert was finally waking up after the 3 days, when Aaron was in the room holding his hand he felt a twitch and then Robert’s eyes opened, Aaron finally saw the blue/green eyes again.  
The doctors and nurses checked Robert all over to see if he is aware of his surroundings but he didn’t know where he was at first but then he remembered after the doctors told him. The doctors said they’ll check Robert over every hour to see if he becomes better. 

After they went it was only Robert and Aaron sitting together, Aaron was terribly nervous because what if Robert forgot him too? “ Aaron? “ 

Aaron’s head shot up looking at his husband and he instantly smiled at him. “ Hey, you feeling okay? “ 

Robert groaned in little bit of pain. “ Feel like I’ve been hit by a truck. “ he grunted. 

“ Do you remember what happened?” Aaron asked nervously. 

“ it’s all still a bit foggy - but I remember getting in the car after talking to you? “ a nod off Aaron, “ - I felt like I was being followed on the road to the shop but I ignored it. I got out when I was in the car park I just remember being hit over the head? Or kicked, these men started beating me, saying these horrible names to me. “ Robert said sounding terrible as he told the story of the incident. 

“ do you know who it was?” 

Robert nodded his head.  
“ Those blokes with David from the gym. “ 

“ I could kill them. “ Aaron said angry. 

Robert lifted his arm to hold Aaron’s hand and weakly squeezed it with a soft smile on his face. It broke Aaron’s heart seeing that. “ it’s not worth it Aaron, please don’t do anything stupid. “ 

The brunette man shook his head. “ I’m not, I’m not going to leave you, ever. “ Aaron said kissing Robert’s knuckles. “ I love you “ Aaron spoke quietly to Robert, intertwining their hands together. 

Robert leaned over but because of his broken ribs it wasn’t possible, instead he grunted in pain, he ignored it though and kissed Aaron on the lips wanting to touch him. “ I love you too, I was so scared when they were attacking me you know? I thought they were going to kill me, they probably were to be honest but all I thought about was you. “ Robert said sadly with a small smile on his face, stroking Aaron’s cheek gently with his finger. Few tears slipped in the corner of Robert’s eye and slid down his face, dropping off at his jaw, Rethinking what happened few days ago. 

Aaron smiled watery at his Robert, thinking of a life without him, thinking of a universe without Robert existing, the concept of it puts a heavy weight on Aaron chest making him struggle to breathe.  
“ Don’t think about it, your here now with me and we’ll get passed this and you’ll get better. “ 

“ I can do anything if I got you by my side. “ Robert spoke quietly looking down at their joined hands only noticing now the ring on Aaron’s finger.  
“ You got your wedding ring on?” Aaron saw a glimmer of hope in Robert’s eyes, it made Aaron feel positive about Robert wanting to be husbands again. 

Aaron replied nervously not wanting to move to fast, he wants to go Robert’s pace.  
“ Y-Yeh I have, I got em’ when you were unconscious. I want us to be husbands again Robert, I want to be yours and I want you to be mine, - but if you don- “ 

Robert interrupted Aaron by putting his finger against his lips, and gently took it away when Aaron stopped talking. Robert smiled softly at Aaron.  
“ of course I want us to be husbands again. “ Aaron broke out in a smile and instantly hugged Robert forgetting the broken ribs and bruising. Robert hissed in pain and Aaron pulled away panicky. 

“ oh god - Rob I’m so sorry, a-are you okay? “ Aaron said frantically looking over at Robert checking for anymore signs of pain. 

“ no I’m fine, honestly Aaron I’m okay or I will be. “ Following the look off Aaron. “ Where’s my ring then husband?” Robert said with a grin on his face watching Aaron put his hand in the back of his pocket in his jeans, getting it out grabbing hold of Robert’s undamaged hand, sliding the metal ring onto Robert’s left finger. Both men smiled and kissed each other deeply, a wet, all tongue snog.  
Both men pulled away grinning like mad, so happy that they are husbands again. 

“ When your out of here will you go back to yours or do you want to move back into the Mill? “ Aaron asked his husband hoping he’ll pick the second option. 

“ I may be moving back into the Mill, husband. “ Robert said grinning at Aaron feeling so excited and happy. 

“ I’m glad - I missed you so much you know? “ Aaron said remembering the long, cold nights in his room the double bed too big for him, too lonely. All Aaron wished for was Robert to come back to him, to come home to him. 

“ Me too. “ 

Before Aaron could say anything Liv came into the room looking terrified. “ Rob are you alright?” She hugged her second brother tightly not noticing how Robert hissed, and was in a lot of pain with the pressure from her but he didn’t say anything. “ I was so worried you know? I thought you were going to die! “ Liv said when she pulled away from Robert, wiping away few tears from her eyes with her sleeve. 

“ it’s okay Liv, I’m fine, I’m not going to die. “ Robert said trying to reassure her. 

Liv looked at him with a expression on her face. “ Yeh because you look fine! “ 

“ Well I will be fine in few weeks but I am okay! Yeh I am in bit of pain and may be slow with my movements but I’m not on deaths door! “ 

“ I’m just worried about ya, I don’t want you to leave me, us behind. “ Liv said quietly. 

Robert smiled softly at the younger blonde girl. “ I’m not going anywhere, both of you are stuck with me forever. “ 

“ Don’t you know it. “ Aaron said with a smile on his face as he kissed Robert on the cheek - completely forgetting he hasn’t told Liv the latest news. 

“ Your back together!? “ Liv asked shocked and looking excited. 

Both men nodded their heads.  
“ Yeh we are. “ Showing Liv their wedding hands. 

“ oh my god! I’m so happy! Does this mean your moving back to ours? “ Liv asked excited. 

“ Yep, with snowflake and sky as well, if that’s okay with you?” Robert said to Aaron looking a bit unsure. 

Aaron’s face lights up. “ of course it’s okay! What about your furniture though? “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “ I’ll just get refunds on the stuff if I’ve still got the receipts. I could put some of it in the Mill couldn’t I? See what you like? “ 

“ We could put them in the spare rooms and in the second flat as well couldn’t we? “ Aaron asked Robert. 

Robert nodded his head.  
“ Put Liv’s furniture in her room so she’ll have more space, would you be up for that? “ 

Liv nodded her head. “ Yeh I’ll be fine with it, means I’ll have more space to put my stuff on. “ 

“ Looks like it’s all sorted then?” Aaron said as he hugged Robert as Liv joined in. All three of them grateful to have their family back together again. 

 

Robert spent another week in hospital because of the head injury and the doctors were certain that everything was fine. The Fracture still needed time to heal but the healing process can be done back at home, the broken ribs were still incredibly painful, Robert was given narcotics to numb the pain for now. Robert’s hand would heal for 2 weeks now after spending a week and Robert was glad it wasn’t life threatening, the swollen eye went down Robert could see through it, the cuts were healing and would eventually go in 2 weeks for the deep cuts and maybe a week for the not so deep cuts. The bruising was better when Robert came in and now they are changing all sorts of colours, which is good.  
Finally Robert is going home with Aaron and Liv, finally going back to his family again, Robert was thrilled to sleep next to his husband again. Robert was sitting on the couch watching the television, the doctors did say he needs to rest can’t just jump back into normal routines because he needs to be careful with his current condition. Meaning, Aaron didn’t let Robert carry anything heavy he was very protective over Robert, not wanting Robert to go back into hospital again, Aaron just wanted to look after his husband okay? So did Liv, and Victoria wanting to look after their brother, always asking him if he was okay or needed anything, Robert did get annoyed because he doesn’t like people fussing over him all the time but he let it go, not wanting to upset anyone. 

They managed to get some of Robert’s furniture to get a refund or it was given to James and he gave the money to Robert for the things he had. the rest of his belongings went back to the Mill, putting the bookcase in Aaron’s and Robert’s room, Liv’s belongings in her room, the two huskies stayed in Aaron’s and Robert’s room and slept on the bed. Robert sold his apartment for a good buying price, the blokes who beaten up Robert got sent down to prison because of CTV, a court case wasn’t necessary. James helped Robert with anything, he was a very good friend, he said to Robert he can go back to boxing if he likes to just keep fit and no fighting, Robert agreed because why should he stop something he loves because of low lives? James said Robert can get back to it when he is better and James is only a call away if Robert needs help with anything. 

Aaron and Robert agreed to have a legal wedding in July, they want to be legal husbands to have that piece of paper stating they are together, Liv was thrilled as everyone else who found out the news. 

When it came to June Robert was fully recovered now there isn’t any long lasting damage thankfully, he went back to boxing shorty after but Aaron was a bit frightful because he doesn’t want his husband being hurt again. Robert reassured him he won’t be doing any boxing matches, Robert went to the lads holiday in the start of July at first he didn’t want to leave Aaron but he protested saying he needed a break from everything that has happened.  
Robert came back from two weeks of sunshine, tanned, a beautiful colour of bronze, blonde hair bleached with added freckles. Aaron stood in shock just looking at his husband, looking like a bloody model. Aaron and Robert ran up the stairs to have welcome back sex, I missed you sex, Aaron sat there afterwards just looking at his husbands body. To say Robert looked perfect and beautiful in their wedding photos at the end of the month was an understatement. 

Now both men were happily married, with two funny weird huskies and a annoying teenage girl, but it was their dysfunctional family they wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Carry on? Or leave it as it is?


End file.
